Eric and Sookie: The Fairy Aftermath
by sistressk
Summary: It's been several years and Sookie and Eric are both changed. Sookie abandoned life in Bon Temps. Eric has reverted to a cold monster. Sookie is hiding a huge secret from Eric.Will they learn to love and forgive both of their sins of the past.
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

It has been a little over 5 ½ years since that fateful night of the fairy war. Every year, on this night I look back at what my life has become and allow myself to think of my one great love…Eric.

After the aftermath of the fairies I was broken. Unable to feel, scarred for what I believed to be forever. Eric tried; he was always there for me: Holding my hand, just trying to support me and help me to heal. But I was unable. In my mind, I would never heal, and I resented at what the time I believed to be pity that everyone in my life was giving me. About a month after, I was getting sick every day and went to a doctor; to find out I was pregnant. Of course my first thought was that the child I now carried was the result of the rapes from the fairy. I was frightened. And in being frightened I did what I did best… I ran. Stole away in the middle of the day, with the help of my fairy great grandfather Niall. He had told me before he left this world for the fae realm that "the vampire is a good man, and he loves you". But never told me which one he meant. I now know he meant Eric.

I left Bon Temps behind and moved to Sanibel Island, Fla. It's really a beautiful peaceful place. I have a cute little house on the beach and in this past few years have managed to finish college and obtain a degree in library science. I'm the local librarian here on the island. My name is now Adele Corbitt. I'm known by the locals as a friendly widow with my 5 year old son James. I no longer associated with supes of any kind. No one here knows anything about a person named Sookie Stackhouse, famed telepath. In fact no one even knows I'm a telepath. I live a quiet existence with my little boy. Men have asked me out, but I just cannot bring myself to accept any dates. My heart will always lie with Eric.

In the middle of my reminiscing, James comes running up to the house from the beach. "Mommy, look at these shells I found" he exclaims. "Oh honey these are so pretty, run and put them in the sink so we can wash them". He bounds into the house, but not before he places a quick kiss on my cheek. I smile at my little man. The day James was born was the best day of my life. I also knew without a doubt once he was born that he was Eric's son. He came out with Blond hair just like mine and Eric's and Eric's cobalt blue eyes. I can't tell you how a 1000 year old Viking Vampire managed to impregnate me, but something tells me the fairy blood and Niall had something to do with it. I think of my little man, and sigh. His true name is James Eric Northman. But of course I could never put that on his birth certificate. So he's known as James Eric Corbitt. And of course, as fate would have it, my son is also telepathic like me. Luckily James never had problems controlling his gift when it emerged last year. It was like he was born with total control of it. He asked me about his father recently, I told him that his dad died before he was born. Which is somewhat true. Just not that his dad is still roaming the earth and is in fact a 1000 year old Viking Vampire.

I decided to head into the house, and make dinner and get James ready for bed. Once I've got him down for the night, my thoughts go back to my old life. There has been many times where I've wanted to go back. Enough years have passed, and I do miss everyone fiercely. Just last year I got in touch with Jason and told him I was alive. He cried. And a few weeks later he came to Florida to meet me and James. We had a wonderful visit. But Jason, even as dense as he is, realized immediately whose son James was. I remember the conversation we had that night after James went to bed. "Sook, why does he look just like Eric". Jason said. I sighed and told him, "yes Jason, he is Eric's son, and now I think you realize why I left and have not come back" I said. " If people especially vampires, where to find out that James is his son, it would put his life in grave danger, so I can never go back, and you must never tell anyone you know where I live and that I have a son". Jason agreed. And we dropped the subject. Before he left, he told me that Eric had changed. He said that after I disappeared Eric kind of flipped out. He went crazy trying to find me at first thinking I had been taken. He was spending all his time searching for me and Fangtasia and his area where neglected as he searched for me. That was until Amelia had told him about the letter I left her explaining I'd just left. Jason then told me that he almost killed Amelia for lying to him. After that apparently, he become the cold blooded ruthless vampire he was before he met me. Showing no emotion whatsoever. Jason said he saw him from time to time, and heard rumors that he was back to feeding and fucking on any woman with a pulse. I can't say I blame him. I left him after all. But I still felt jealous, even though I had not felt anything from our bond in years.

The next few weeks passed without incident, and I focused on my life. I only allowed myself to dwell on my former life on one night of the year, and then I locked it back up in the deep recesses of my heart. That was until my former life smacked me in the face.

James and I had been out running errands and we decided to rent a video. We went into the store and where looking at the various movies and laughing trying to pick the perfect movie, then it happened. I heard that voice "Sookie, is that you?" he said. I turned around to be faced with my first love: Bill Compton. After first I panicked I grabbed James hand, and turned to leave that video store as fast as my feet could carry me. Of course I did not get far. Bill spun around at vamp speed and cornered me. "Sookie please do not ignore me, please just talk to me you have nothing to fear from me". He said. "Bill not now, come by later", I quickly gave him my address and left the store. On the car ride home James said" Mommy, why did that vampire call you Sookie and who is he?" I explained to James that Bill was an old friend of mine. And that Sookie was a nickname. Okay I lied, but I could not think of what to say. We got home and I fed James dinner hoping Bill would wait until James was asleep before he came over. Luckily he did.

At 11pm, my door bell rang. I took a deep breath and went over to answer the door. I invited Bill in and sat down on the couch motioning for him to join me. I stated" I'm sorry I cannot offer you a blood, but I don't know any vampires anymore". He smiled and told me that was fine. He then began. "Sookie, it's great to see you, I've missed you so much", so, you have been here the past few years?" I nodded, and he continued. Asking the question I knew he would. "Who is that little boy, and why does he resemble Eric?" I sighed and said" That's my son James Bill. He's 5 years old and he resembles Eric because he is Eric's son ". I think Bill gasped. "Are you positive?" he said with a startled look in his eyes. "Yes Bill, look at him, you know he's Eric's". I replied and looked down. "I suppose I do, he looks just like that smug bastard" Bill says with sadness in his voice. The rest of the evening we caught up. I told Bill all about my life here, and he informed me that he was Florida investigating something for Eric, that he was now Eric's area investigator and he's seen me across the parking lot and followed me into the video store. Bill left about 3am and we parted with a hug and his promise to come back the next evening to meet James and spend more time with us. I begged him not to tell Eric he found us, and he smiled as he placed a quick kiss on my forehead" Of course darling, it's our secret".

The next night Bill did come back and I introduced him to James. Bill ended up staying in Florida for two weeks and spent every night with us. Bill spent a lot of time with James and my little man took to Bill. I was touched how great he was with James, but I knew Bill was a father in his human life. We resumed our friendship, and odd enough I felt happier than I had in years having Bill in my life again. On the night he was to leave he came to say goodbye to us, he asked me to marry him. He promised me we could run away together and raise James as our son and no one would ever know. I had to turn Bill down; I told him that my heart still lied with Eric, and that even though I knew we'd never be together again, I'd always love him. Bill replied angrily," Sookie, I don't know why you still love that bastard, the minute you left, he was back to being the manwhore of Shreveport. "He cared nothing for you, and would care nothing for your son". I slapped Bill. "Bill, Eric can do whatever he pleases I left him, I would not expect him to be faithful to me after all these years, "as for OUR son, he would have loved him". Bill quickly apologized, realizing he'd crossed a line. We parted with a promise to keep in touch and that he would keep my secret.

Over the next year, Bill came to Florida a few more times. We always had fun when Uncle Bill came down and both James and I looked forward to seeing him. On his last visit he told me he thought Eric knew something. He explained that after his last trip, Eric had grilled him about why he was going away so much. This was the night of James's sixth birthday. Bill had brought him a train set and spent the evening helping him set it up and playing with him. As the boys where setting the train set up I heard a conversation go on between James and Bill. "Uncle Bill, are you my daddy?" my precious son asked him. Bill replied" James, it would be an honor to be your father, but im not". "I'll always be your uncle and love you". James then asked him, "Uncle Bill did you know my daddy?" Bill hesitated and then replied" Yes, I knew your daddy; he was a good man and would have loved you very much". I continued to clean up from the party we had earlier and we both put James to bed with a hug and a kiss. Bill tucked him in and told him a civil war story, then came back downstairs to join me.

That night Bill told me that Eric had accused him of hiding something and that in fact had chained him up in the dungeon under fangtasia the week prior torturing him to try and find out what he was hiding. Bill told me not to worry he did not give me away, but that this time he was followed and had to spend time losing his tails before he came to us. I panicked and was planning my next great escape. That was until Bill told me the rest" Felipe knows your alive and in Florida" he said. "What??? How do you know?" I practically screamed at him. Bill explained to me that Felipe had called him and said that he has followed him on times while he was here and said he knew I was alive and that I had a little boy. Then Bill said the thing I dreaded the most "Sookie I believe that since Felipe knows you're alive, you are in grave danger here unprotected… Sookie... it's time to come home". I cried while Bill held me. Once my sobs had stopped I finally answered Bill. "What about Eric? " He'll kill me for leaving him and keeping James from him". "I'm afraid". Bill nodded and told me he'd talk to Eric first to try and calm him down, but that I needed to decide quickly about what to do. I was in danger. He suggested I take James on a little vacation to leave our home to be safe. He stayed for a few more hours just comforting me, and he left with a promise to call me after he'd spoke to Eric.

BPOV

I had missed Sookie terribly in the five years since she had gone. I always loved her and would always love her. When I found out she was alive, it was the greatest night of my undead life. Then I found out about James. The little boy was amazing, and it made my blood boil that a worthless piece of shit like Northman was his father. James looked just like Eric, so there was no denying that the bastard Viking had once again managed the impossible: Fathering a child. I still longed for my human children, long since dead and would have given anything for the gift of fatherhood once again. I had proposed to Sookie and promised her that I would be the father James needed and we would be happy and safe. Of course she turned me down. Claiming she still loved Eric. My temper got the better of me, and I screamed at her basically that she was foolish and that he cared nothing for her, and would not care for her son. She slapped me. There was my feisty Sookie that I loved. I calmed her down and dropped the subject.

Once I returned from that first trip from Florida I went back several times to see her and the boy. I loved spending time with them. Every time I looked at James I saw traits of Eric. He was cocky; yet he managed to make everyone love him. But he did it with the grace and poise of Sookie. He was such a great child. But he reminded me so much of Eric. When I told Sookie Eric had become a manwhore once again, I was partly truthful. After Sookie left Eric became obsessed with finding her. His business and his area suffered. He was like a man possessed, but so was I. Finally Sookie's friend Amelia came clean with us and told us about the letter Sookie wrote before she left. I really thought Eric was going to kill the little witch that night. I had to hold him back. Well myself and Pam did. After that, Eric became cold, and even more ruthless than before he met Sookie. I had heard from Pam, that he fell into a depression for a few months, but when he recovered he was emotionless.

Every time I had to go to fangtasia after that first visit with Sookie I was paranoid. I thought that Eric knew I was hiding something. At the time I was wrong but after about a year, one night I arose from my rest, and was ambushed by silver and knocked unconscious. When I rose I found myself chained in silver to the wall in Eric's dungeon. He looked murderous. "Compton, I believe you have been hiding something from me". He said with the scariest grin I've ever seen. I was truly scared shitless. "Of course not Eric, why would I do that, I'm not dumb". I replied. He the punched me and broke both my legs. "I think you are Compton, why do you go to Florida so much?" Who are this woman and child you've been seen with?" He stepped back waiting for my answer. I refused. Even though it was dumb of me, and this could very well be my final death I lied and told Eric the woman was just some fangbanger I was indulging in. he knew I was lying, and to prove that he spend the next week doing every unimaginable thing he could to me. He beat me with silver, cut me with razors, and broke every bone in my body several times. Only to let me heal and do it all over again. On the final night of my torture, he was especially devious. He denied me blood for the past two nights and decided he would work my bloodlust up. He came down to the dungeon, with two fangbangers in tow. Then right in front of me he proceeded to feed and fuck them repeatedly. I watched Eric do perverse and horrid things to these fanbangers, hitting them, fucking them up the ass; he was like a man possessed. Finally when the two women passed out and my bloodlust was at its peak, Eric offered me the women and my freedom in exchange for what I was hiding. Knowing by what I just witnessed Sookie would be in grave danger from this monster before me, I still kept my secret. Eric exploded and ending up killing the women in front of me. He unchained me then and basically told me to get the fuck out of his sight. As I headed upstairs from the dungeon I encountered Pam, "She's alive isn't she?" Pam asked quietly, sounding horrified at what she also witnessed Eric just do. "Yes, she's alive Pam". I replied defeated. "I won't tell him, she's not safe from him anymore, He's no longer the Eric he used to be". I was shocked by her candid answer. She also told me as we walked out, that she was leaving; Eric had been cruel to her as well.

A few nights later I got a call that explained it all. Felipe De Castro called and told me in no uncertain terms that he knew Sookie was alive, and that if we knew as well, we would all be punished for hiding HIS asset. He also mentioned how nice it would be to have a young little telepath who he could raise to be his servant. It was at that moment I knew that Sookie and especially James were unsafe, and I needed to not only get her to come back, but to fess up to Eric that she was in fact alive. Which im pretty sure he already knew since De Castro mentioned he'd also conversed with Eric on this matter.

That next week I was traveling to Florida once again for James's sixth birthday. I knew I'd have to tell Sookie. I waited until the final night of my visit. James had asked me earlier if I was his father, with all my heart, I wished I was. I could have been a good father for him. But I told him sadly I was not but would always love him. Then he quietly asked me if I knew his father. I told him that I did indeed, and then lied to spare the poor child and told him his father was a good man, and would have loved him. This little boy would be heart broken to find out his father was an undead monster. "Oh, that's what mommy told me, but I think she's not telling me something". He replied softly. Indeed she was I thought to myself. Sookie was sparing him as well.

Once we put James down, and I told him another one of my civil war stories, which he loved to hear, I told Sookie about Felipe's call and what Eric had done to me, of course leaving out the horrid details. The Eric she remembered is not who he is now. Even I have to say that Sookie made Eric a better man, and I do believe he did love her. Once I recounted everything that was going on, Sookie was horrified and I knew she was planning to run. I told her that this would not be possible. I told her "Sookie, it's time to come home". I knew she was conflicted and suggested she take James on a vacation somewhere to get them out of the house in case Felipe tried something. She agreed and I told her I would speak with Eric and call her with the outcome. I bid her farewell and left to catch my flight back to Shreveport.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

The past few years have been horrible. After the fairy war, my poor Sookie was a broken woman. I tried my best to help her heal, offering my blood and my heart to this fragile woman. But she would not get better. It seemed to me she was getting worse, not better. I contemplated telling her I loved her, but I knew that until she got better, that would just make her run.

The last night I saw Sookie I had been feeling her emotions so strongly through our bond, once I rose for the night I rushed straight to her. She had been sobbing all day. "What do you want Eric", was her reply as she opened the door to me. "Lover, I felt your despair, what is wrong? " I asked her. She started sobbing. I took her in my arms and covered her with kisses. "Oh Eric, why did it happen to me? Why did the fairies ruin my life" she stated in between sobs. I've never been good with human emotion, so I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned a little so I took this as acceptance to continue, and slipped my tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. As we continued to kiss, I laid her down on the couch and continued to kiss her. After a while, I went to lift her top so I could kiss and lick her exquisite breasts. I knew she had scars and it bothered her, but though that if I showed her I still thought she was beautiful she would be fine. I lifted her top and she was exposed to me. "So beautiful" I murmured and leaned down to take a nipple in my mouth. She immediately pushed me away. "No Eric, please stop" she cried. Of course I did. We had not been intimate since right before she was taken. She cried in my arms until I felt her slip into sleep. I carried her upstairs and left her a note and proceeded to leave.

_Lover, _

_ You feel asleep and I did not want to disturb you. You are beautiful to me and always will be. You are a strong brave woman; you cannot allow what happened to change you. I beg this of you. I will continue to be here for you; however you need me to be. I will never give up on you. Or us. Tomorrow I would like to take you out on a date. I feel it would do us both some good to get out and have some fun. Please be ready tomorrow night by 8pm. _

_E._

I took my leave looking forward to doing something special for Sookie the next night. The next night when I got to Sookie's house she was not there. I went inside the house and looked around. Nothing looked out of place so I called Compton to see if she had gone to see that fool. For the life of me I could not understand why she wished to remain friends with him. Compton had not seen her. Now I'm panicked. Before dawn, I'd contacted everyone and we where all out trying to track her. I had followed her through the bond and realized she was no longer in Bon Temps. It was close to dawn so I needed to give up for the night, but would resume the next night.

For the next few months I was relentless. I looked all over for my Sookie. Convinced someone had once again abducted her and that I yet again failed to protect her, I went to several different states even had a spy in De Castro's camp. Nothing. I neglected my bar and my area in my all consuming quest to find her. It had been months since I felt anything through the bond, and thought at first maybe she had died. But no, I would know for sure so I kept looking. I was not resting properly, I was not feeding. Finally one night Pam tried to convince me I needed to give up. "NO!!!" I shouted at her. "I will never give up on her; I will look for her until I have answers. I will not abandon her".

One night when I half heartedly tried to do some area paperwork that witch bitch Amelia came to see me. "Eric, I have something to show you". She said. Compton that fuck was with her as well. She handed me a folded sheet of paper.

_Amelia,_

_I can longer take being here. I can see nothing but pity in the eyes of everyone. I'm leaving. Do not try and find me. You will not be able to. My life in Bon Temps is over for me. I no longer wish to be reminded of the pain of the fairy war and I will never return and never contact any of you. It is better this way. You can all get on with your lives and forget I ever existed. You have been a great friend and I will never forget you. _

_Sookie_

Rage seeped through every fiber of my being. I quickly rose from my chair and grabbed the witch by the throat. "You knew, all along and never told me, you should die!!!" I screamed as I choked the witch. I can see her turning blue and this is making me feel better so I squeeze harder. I feel Pam and Bill pull me off her, and she scurries out. Pam walked over to the desk and read the note. I see blood tears in her eyes. She relays the news to Compton. I tell them to get the fuck out. I take a picture of Sookie out of my desk and gaze upon it. Pain and despair as I've never felt rose in me and I started to ball like a fucking baby. My Lover, My life, did not want me. I decided life was not worth living anymore and resolved to meet the sun. When it was time for dawn, I went to the roof and thought briefly of Godric. He was right. We where wrong and did not belong here. Pam joined me on the roof and begged me not to meet the sun. "Master, please, do not leave me. "She cried. I relented and instead went into a deep depression for several months. Never feeding or fucking, never once leaving my coffin. I rose 2 months later with a new resolve. FUCK FEELINGS.

That was several years ago. Never again will I allow some stupid fucking breather to influence me. Humans are nothing more than cattle. Good for a feed and a fuck. In my mind Sookie was dead. And if she was still living then fuck her. I was once again a cold blooded heartless monster. It was better this way. I killed, fed, and fucked like crazy. The night I resolved to FUCK FEELINGS, I went into my bar and grabbed 8 women and had a crazy blood and sex fueled all night orgy. I ended up killing 3 of the breathing sluts. Oh well. I made Pam clean it up. If she didn't like it, she could leave fuck her too.

I started to get a feeling Compton was up to something the sneaky bastard. I had sent him to Florida to investigate some murders, and he stayed for two weeks. Then several months later he went back again. I had him followed. My spies came back and told me he was spending time with a woman and a little boy. 'What the fuck is he up to" I thought to myself. I gave that cocksucker plenty of chances to tell me but he never did. One night after a particularly delicious meal of a blond and a brunette, my phone rings. It's that fuck De Castro. "What a prick" I thought as I answered the phone. "Northman". De Castro starts off the same, asking me if there is any news on my wife. I reply, "No, I would have informed you your majesty". He then tells me that he knows Compton has been going to Florida often and had been seen with a woman and a boy. I knew this already. He then tells me that if we helped Sookie escape we would all be staked. FUCK. I thought to myself and hung up. I knew at that moment I'd be having a chat with Compton.

The next night, I abducted that little shit and chained him with silver in my dungeon. I decided to have a bit of fun and proceeded to torture the fuck out of him. It was fun, and he was whining like the pussy he is, but nothing. I do this for about a week. On the last night after having denied him blood for two nights I decided to really have fun and fuck his shit up. I grab two blood bags and go down to the dungeon. "Good evening Compton you shit" I greet him with. I then proceed to strip the bloodbags and shoved the blond ones mouth on my recently released hard cock. I'm shoving it down her mouth and damn it feels good. I tell the red head to finger herself and rub up against Compton. She complies. Whore. Once I come in the blonde's mouth I spin her around and shove my cock in her ass and pound away. I come again. Grab the red head and do the same thing. Then I bite them fiercely on the neck. This routine goes on for several hours until they pass out. Compton's fangs are down and he's got a raging hard on. I tell him "I'll make you a deal, you tell me what you have been hiding, and I'll let you have these woman and let you go, come now Billy, fess up and tell me" I smirked at him. Nothing. He says nothing but the same BS he said prior. That the woman is some fangbanger he's screwing. Well fuck that. I'm furious now. I grab the blond and drain her and proceed to pull off her arms and legs. I do the same with the red head. I rip the chains off Compton, break his jaw and tell him to get the fuck out of my sight. I hear him and Pam talking in the background.

I head back up to my office and tell Pam "go clean the mess and you may go". "Master" she says, "I will do as you ask, but after I am leaving". Now this infuriates me, and for the first time in over 100 years I strike my child. I also decided in this moment that I was once again horny, and tell her she must submit to me. Now I had not had sex with Pam in 70 years, knowing she preferred women. But she submitted like a good little child. Once I claimed her, she turns to me after she dresses and says" Goodbye Master" and walks from the club. Well fuck. Everyone leaves me. Fuck them.

Once again I hear Compton has disappeared. And I knew immediately he was in Florida. A week later I was finishing my evening feed and fuck, and Compton strolls into my office. I sense her immediately. Compton reeks of Sookie. I withdraw from the bloodbag and slam Compton against the wall screaming at him "So there was nothing to tell, you know where she is you fuck and you've known all these years". He tells me to calm down and he will tell me everything.

He proceeds to tell me what I knew to be true. Sookie is in Florida. He claims he found out on his first trip to Florida. I can tell he's truthful so I calm myself and listen to what he has to say. "Eric" he starts" Sookie has been in Florida all this time. I found out on my first trip to Florida. Yes, I have known for a year, but you must believe I thought it best not to tell you as I feared for her safety, from you". "Who is the boy?" I question. "His name is James. He's six years old and is Sookie's son… and your son." He states. I'm speechless. Once I recover myself quickly I tell him that is impossible, I am vampire, and I cannot father a child. Compton then slides a picture across my desk. I turn it over and gaze upon the two people in the picture. It is Sookie and she has her arm around a blond haired, blued eyed little boy that looks like me. Now I am utterly speechless. I know by looking at the boy, He is mine.

Compton is still speaking but I barely hear him. I have a son. I am a father. What do I do with this? I'm a vampire I cannot be a father to a child. I regain my composure and ask Compton, 'What is he like?" He reply's "James is an amazing child. Very smart and a pure joy. I gaze upon my child's smiling face. "Does he have any abilities?" I ask. Now guessing what De Castro was now hinting at. Compton tells me he's telepathic like Sookie, but that he also believes he has inherited some vampire traits. He states to me that the boy is very fast and strong and tells me a story of a time when he took the boy for ice cream and that he believes my son was able to glamour the jerk behind the counter to give him a free scoop of ice cream. I chuckle. Wow. I have not done that in years. I think to myself" That's my boy". "Where the fuck did that come from". I'm now resolved to protect my son at all costs. Compton informs me he told Sookie she needs to come back to Louisiana and that De Castro knows about James. I agree and ask him for her phone number. I will call her and order her to return my son to me or face my wrath. Bill tells me "Eric perhaps we should just hide them. This is no life for her or the child. The best thing you can do is stay away from them". At this I get up and punch that fucker in the face. Who is he to tell me what to do! "You will order her to return immediately, unless she wants me to come get her, on second thought, I will go get her". I get up to grab my car keys to leave for Florida. Compton grabs me "They are in hiding now Eric, you will not find them. Sookie is scared of you." I'm floored. Why would my wife be scared of me? What had I ever done but love her and be there for her. Then I realize Compton has a big mouth. "What did you tell her?" I ask him. "Nothing but the truth Eric. You might have been a better man when you had Sookie, but you are now nothing but a monster. "He says smugly.

Well fuck. He is right. I am a monster. But he used that against me. Compton tells me that he will call Sookie and tell her to come home, but asks for my assurance that she will be safe. "Of course" I state. "I would never harm the mother of my child; get her to come home dick". He gets up and leaves my office. I sit back and think over the brief time I was happy. It was with Sookie. Even after all this time, I still loved her. I gaze at the picture again. I've never met this little boy, but I know already that I love him and would meet my final death to keep him safe. A knock at the door interrupts my musing and in walks my second meal for the night. She begins to lift her dress. I feel sick to my stomach. "Get out bitch" I order. She lowers her dress and scurries out the door. I shake my head and think to myself "What ever happened to fuck feelings, eh Northman?" I realize at this moment I need to speak with Pam. I pick up my cell and hit her number on my speed dial. "Hello Pam" I say as she answers her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter 3. It's a little on the short side, but I at least wanted to get something posted for everyone today. I'm working on Chapter 4 right now that has a SPOV that I'm having a hard time with and of course Eric will be in Chapter 4 as well. Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews !**

PPOV

Oh Hell. It's Eric. I really don't want to talk to him right now. I'm still completely furious about what he did. I've known my master for over 250 years now, and granted, Eric can be an arrogant sadistic bastard, but to me he never acted that way. It was us against the world. I've loved being a vampire, and count my blessings that Eric came to me that night and took me out of that boring dreary ass world I was a part of.

That damn little telepath really did a number on him. If vampires can love, I believe that Eric loved her. When she left, she took whatever humanity he still possessed and killed it. The last few years have been hell. When Eric found out that she had not been taken, but had in fact left all of us, I really thought he would meet the sun. He would have if I had not been able to stop him. My undead heart broke for him that night. He recovered only to become a true monster. That last night at Fangtasia did it for me.

I was excited when Eric abducted that wuss Compton. I really thought he would let me have a little fun, like in the old days, but no. He tortured that bastard for a week straight, then on that final night had a little orgy and did not even let me join in. And that little red head really had amazing breasts. I would have enjoyed that. Compton, still kept his little secret. I had a feeling, that his little secret had to do with Sookie, but I would have never said that to Eric. Eric got so mad when Compton refused to submit, he killed those girls. Not a big deal really, but he had the audacity to have me clean up HIS mess. I not only ruined my favorite pair of pumps, but also broke a nail. When he returned to his office I was all prepared to not only charge a mani / pedi on his credit card, but replace my pumps.

When Eric came back into the office, I was even scared, and I don't scare easily, if ever. He told me he expected to me to submit to him. I was stunned. I remember telling him "Master, please your upset, just go release some tension that little Spanish girl is here, you remember you enjoyed her, Right?" But he did not budge. He flat out said "Take off your clothes and submit to me Pam, I shall enjoy it". Well, of course I did, I had to, he is my master after all.

I suppose if I still enjoyed dick, I might have even not minded, as my blood lust was up as well after the little orgy scene but I'm sorry, I prefer the mysteries of the female body and he knows this, and respects it. We even had many a wonderful orgy together. When it was all over, I dressed and said "Goodbye Master". I left the bar and headed to our home quickly to grab some clothes and caught a flight to Paris. Sample some French cuisine, do some shopping at Hermes, and clear my head.

Fuck. I better answer his call.

"Master". I answer.

"Pamela, I trust you are well, where have you run off to?' He asks.

"Oh, I just got sick of that little backwater and took a well deserved vacation ". I reply.

There is a silence on the phone. I'm really not sure why he is calling. He knows me well enough to know I'm totally pissed with him.

"Pam, I need you to forget what happened last week, I was not in my right mind. You know how that dick infuriates me. Why don't you use the business credit card and do a little shopping, you'll enjoy that, I'm sure".

Like shopping is going to make up for what he did. Cocksucker. Little does he know, I've already used the company card and bought up all of Dior's new fall line. I chuckle to myself. But he's definitely kissing my ass. He must want something.

"Master, what is it that you want". I say in reply to him.

"Pam, I have some news for you. The telepath has been located and I've tasked that prick Compton to secure her return to Louisiana. He hesitates for a moment, "Also it's seems that I impregnated her, and I'm a father to a six year old human boy. "

I'm speechless. And I don't get speechless. "Are you sure Master, as you know you are a vampire, how can you be sure the child is your's?"I ask him.

" I'm sure Pamela, I've seen a picture. I can just bet that bastard fairy Niall had something to do with it. He probably thought it would be a fun way to screw with me.

Well isn't this interesting. My Master is Sookie's baby daddy. I could definitely have some fun with this. But on the other hand, this could be really bad. My Master is not the same person she remembers; I really don't think she or the child will be safe around him. Not to mention if that prick de Castro finds out about it. But do I really want to miss the chance to be a "big sister" and also have many hours of fun teasing poor little Sookie. I really do like that girl, Odd enough, but I am still extremely pissed off at her, even though I can now understand her reason's for leaving.

"Can I count on your assistance with this matter?" He asks interrupting my musing.

"May I speak frankly Eric?" I ask him in a low tone, not sure how he will react. "You may" he replies.

"Possibly it would be better for everyone, if you just leave them be. Seriously Eric, you a father. I don't see it. Not to mention the danger it would put them in, especially if the boy has any special abilities. "He does, he's telepathic, strong, fast, and can glamour" he says boastfully.

Wait one second, did I just hear my master sound like a proud father. Next thing you know he'll be walking around like one of those blood bag humans, whipping out pictures of his brilliant teacup human for all to see. Or, he could be planning to use the boy for something. I really don't know anymore what he is capable of. I'd like to think the former, not the latter.

"Look Eric, just send her some child support and be done with it. It will end your obligation." I say, remembering a Dear Abby article in which this human woman asks Abby for her advice on getting support money for her children from their father. "What is child support Pam?" he asks tentatively.

"Oh Eric its money just send them money and be done. Give her a monthly stipend for the teacup human, and setup a trust fund. "YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO CHILD!" he roars.

_Well he did say I could speak freely. What a prick. _.

" I am hoping you will be able to forget what occurred between us, and return and help me with this matter. After all a child needs a mother and father. He spits out gleefully.

"What are you planning Eric?" Imagining several different scenarios.

"We are adopting a teacup human Pam!" he says joyfully. "I need you to return to Shreveport and prepare our home for this. I'm sure there are many things tiny humans require. We will also need to hire one of these nanny's I read about when I googled human childcare".

_Oh good lord. _

"And what exactly does Sookie think of this little idea of yours?" I question him.

"Like I care what that worthless bloodbag thinks. All that human is good for is a feed and a fuck and a little mind reading. I will have my son with me. And there is nothing she can do about it. She can ride off into the Sunset and fuck however many wussy vampires, Dogs, and tigers she damn well likes. If she is lucky, I may fuck her one more time to remind her exactly what she threw away."

_I guess he still has some unresolved feelings on this issue. He he he he. _

" You will return Pam, please…Iam….very… truly… sorry for what I did."

_He apologized! This is serious. And could be seriously fun. Things have been so dull and murderous since she left. _

" Fine Master, when do I need to be back?" I ask him.

"Enjoy your little holiday and be back by the end of the week Pam." He says and hangs up.

That was weird. First off, Eric never apologizes. And he actually sounded happy about this. I'm realizing that maybe the boy will be fine, but Sookie indeed will have a very angry Viking Vampire on her hands. I know our plucky little telepath will not take it very lightly when he tries to take her child from her. I can just imagine the battles that will ensue. How fun.

But I do know I need to be there for her, to possibly protect her. I'm not sure if he would hurt her or not. After all this drama, I need a meal. Preferable a sweet little blond. For nostalgia sake after all.

After I return from my lovely early dinner, I decide to power up my laptop and check my email. There's one from Amelia. That little witch is damn lucky Eric did not kill her. She's rattling on and on about this warlock she is dating. But then tells me an interesting bit of gossip. She heard from Sookie a few months ago. Maybe Sookie was planning on coming back on her own. But after this little bit of news, I decide to try and get her number and surprise my little human friend. I sign into ichat and look down my contact list. Of course the little computer nerd is on. What a geek.

**Pamtastic: Hello Nerd. **

**WTCompton: What do you want? More of your bastard master's bidding to do?**

**Pamtastic: Oh shut it dick! I left, im in Paris on a little vaykay now, but will be back next week. **

**WTCompton: Why are you coming back?**

**Pamtastic: My Master asked me**

**WTCompton; Still up his butt I see?**

**Pamtastic: Like I've said before, try it some time, you may like it. **

**WTCompton; never**

**Pamtastic: LOL**

**Pamtastic: Give me Sookie's Cell number**

**WTCompton; why do you want it?**

**Pamtastic: I miss my best friend. :-k**

**WTCompton: Bullshit**

**Pamtastic: Quit stalling and give me the number. That is unless you want me to leak that picture of you in a brief moment of weakness with that lovely Mrs. Fortenberry. **

**WTCompton: You wouldn't**

**Pamtastic: Try me**

**WTCompton; Fine. It's 407-555-2020**

**Pamtastic: Excellent. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear from me. **

**WTCompton: truly**

**Pamtastic: Later Geek. Tell Mrs. Fortenberry I said hello**

**WTCompton: Bitch**

**Pamtastic: Dick**

**WTCompton: You'll look out for her though, right?**

**Pamtastic: Of course. **

I sign off my messenger after my little verbal banter with Compton. I might just leak that picture anyway. Now checking the time quickly to make sure its not too late in states, (after all would not want to wake the tiny human). I reach for my cell to call my little telepathic fairy friend. Let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope it turned out okay. Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I'll try to get another installment up in a few days.**

SPOV

James and I have been in Orlando for the past few days. He'd always wanted to go to Disney World and I figured since who knows when I'll ever get him back here now, I'd take him. I told a little fib at work that a relative passed and I needed to leave for a few days so we could go immediately. I'm a little afraid now that I know DeCastro knows about James.

Bill called last night and told me he finally spoke to Eric. He informed me that he told Eric I was in Florida but that he also told him about James and gave him a picture. Oh No. I'm not sure how I feel about this. But if anyone can protect us, I know that Eric can. I'm hoping that he will forgive me for leaving him. I'm pretty sure he'll never want to have a relationship with me again, but I do hope we can get along for James sake. Who even knows though if Eric will want to be involved at all. From what both Bill and Jason have told me, Eric is different now. If I really want to be honest with myself, I do miss him. It took the fairies torturing me, and leaving my life behind to realize that even though a vampire, Eric was a good man who never let me down. I think back to my conversation with Bill:

"So Bill, did Eric ask about me at all?" I asked him timidly.

"No Sookie. He was… quite busy. He just told me to have you return to Louisiana immediately. I will make sure your home is opened up, and that all the utilities are turned on for you. You have nothing to fear Sookie; we will protect you and James from DeCastro."

I sighed "Okay Bill, I'm taking James to Universal Studios, but we will leave for Bon Temps the very next day. We should be there by the weekend.".

I decide to stop my musing and take James and I out for dinner. We get out to the car and both decide we feel like a burger so we find a Johnny Rockets on International. Dr. It's a cute little place where the servers sing and dance while the patrons enjoy burgers, fries and shakes.

While we are waiting on our shakes I tell James "Hun, we need to have a talk".

"What's wrong mommy, whatever it is, I didn't do it." He smirks at me_. God he reminds me so much of Eric. _

"You did nothing wrong, I just need to let you know we are not heading straight home. We are going to the place I grew up and where your Uncle Jason and Uncle Bill live… Bon Temps, Louisiana.

"Oh cool I get to see my uncles. How long are we staying Mommy?"

Okay it's now or never. "James we are moving there. I still have my Gran's home there and that's where we will live".

James just glares at me. I can tell he's not happy. "There's no beach there is there? I've never even heard of Bon Temps. It sounds boring. I don't want to go. I want to go home."

I had expected this talk not to go easy. And I have not even gotten to the worst of it yet. I take a deep breath and tell him the rest. Well some of the rest. I explain to him about my name being Sookie Stackhouse and that bad people attacked me so I left and moved to Florida and changed my name.

"So, is my names James or did you lie to me about that to?" he says softly.

I know I really need to tell him about Eric. I don't know how to though. Who even know's if Eric wants to be involved. If he does not, I would much rather just not tell James. After all, why should I upset him. The rest of our dinner is quiet and I decide to get him back to the hotel so we can relax and get to Universal early in the morning.

Once I put James to bed, I'm sitting out on the hotel patio enjoying a gin and tonic to calm my nerves, and my cell rings. "Oh shit" I think to myself as I look at the phone. It's a number from Shreveport. I know it's not Bill or Jason since I have their numbers programmed in. I'm totally panicked right now thinking it's Eric. I don't have the guts to answer the call. Of course my unknown caller leaves a message.

I take a hard swallow and press 1 to listen to the message. "Hello Sookie." _Holy shit it's Pam. "_So glad you're not dead. I understand you'll be gracing us with your presence once again. Guess you have people after you and need our help again". _Well I knew she'd be pissed. "_Can't wait to meet my little brother, see ya soon".

Crap, Crap, Crap. Eric must have told her I'm coming back. I guess I should call her back so I don't piss her off even more. I take a huge swig of my drink and dial a number I never thought I'd call again.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite." The fangbanger answers.

"Yes, may I speak with Pam please?"

"Mistress Pam is on vacation, but the master is in" she says

_I just bet he is_

"Oh okay could you just leave her a message that Sookie called". I tell her

The line goes silent for a split second when I hear that voice. "Sookie" Eric says.

"Hello Eric". I barely whisper. "They really did not need to bother you; I'm just returning Pam's call".

"I informed the fangbanger's that if you called to inform me immediately. "I see you have not made your way back yet. Enjoying Orlando?" he hisses.

"How the hell do you know where I am Eric?"

"I'm having you followed of course, I do trust you will keep your word for once and return. Trust me, you do not want me to come and get you, I can assure you of this".

His tone is so cold. I should have expected this.

"Uh yeah I'll be there this weekend. Thanks for helping with DeCastro Eric." Figure I need to try and be polite as I can to him right now

"It is my obligation since after all even if you do not remember, you are in fact my wife" he spits out like a foul word.

Oh crap. I was trying to forget about the whole Vamp marriage thing. I do need to find out if he wants to meet James.

" Eric, I need to know if you want to meet James or not. If so I guess we can tell him you are an uncle or something like Bill".

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO COMPTON WOMAN!!!. Why does it not surprise me you failed to inform my son of my existence. I can just imagine the lies you told him. I do not even want to picture the damage he has incurred having YOU as a mother" he growls his voice heavily accented.

What the fuck. He has the audacity to insult me as a mother. "I'll have you know buddy, I happen to be a very good mother, James always comes first with me. If you want to be in his life you better do well to remember that" I yell back at him.

"Do not ever call me buddy again, you will regret it. Also do not ever tell me what to do. I will not tolerate insubordination from you. I tire of this conversation. You have until Sunday night to arrive in Bon Temps. DO NOT think of running. You are being watched. You cannot run and hide. At that he slams down the phone.

I don't know what I expected from Eric after all these years. He has every right to be mad at me, but how dare he insult me as a mother. He may be angry but between his insults and the fact that he is having me followed I'm livid right now. Finishing off my drink and pouring another, I call what must be Pam's cell.

"Sookie, how good of you to call me back". She practically sings.

"What the hell is Eric's problem Pam? He not only insulted me as a mother, but is having me followed.

"Of course he is having you followed, do you really think he trusts you, have you given him any reason to? Have you given any of us reason to trust you anymore? Abby says trust must not be earned, not given blindly." She states matter of factly.

I really can't argue with her. She's right. I took the trust they all gave me and stabbed them in the back.

"Also, DeCastro is looking for you. I'm sure he has guards on you for that reason as well Sookie. Are you back in Louisiana yet? She asks.

"No not yet Pam, I'm taking James to Universal Studios tomorrow, and will leave right after and drive straight through. Apparently I've been ordered to be there by Sunday or else". I say

Pam chuckles. "Sookie there are some things we need to talk about. Make sure you are there by Saturday Night. I will come visit you in your home then. If you never listen to another thing I say, listen to this. And she hangs up.

Damn Vampires. No Phone manners at all.

The next day we had a wonderful time at Universal Studios. I'd have to say our favorite ride was Jaws. I'm so glad we where able to have fun today since the rest of this week will be very stressful. James is so tired I have to carry him out the car. After I place him in the backseat, I glance behind me and finally notice that I am indeed being followed. For now I just need to ignore it. Not much I can do about it. After all it's about at 15 hour drive to Shreveport and another 45 minutes to Bon Temps from there.

The drive was uneventful and long. I'm really glad now I had bought one of those portable dvd players awhile back so James could watch movies on the ride. We had an enjoyable breakfast at Café Du Monde in NOLA and walked around the quarter for a bit. I took James into Marie Laveau's house of voodoo and he just had to have a voodoo doll and a shrunken head. I really don't know why he wanted them, but I relented and got them for him. I hope it does not work or James could cause quite a bit of trouble. I laugh to myself silently.

We leave NOLA around 11am and that should put us in Bon Temps around 3pm which will get me there in enough time before Pam shows up. James is sitting in the backseat playing on his gameboy. I take a moment to dip into his head and check what he's thinking about when he focuses his attention on me and says

'You know Mommy; it's not nice to dip into my head."

"Oh sweety, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, are you going to be okay with this move?'

He smiles at me. "I guess. Can we get a dog, pleeeeze mommy?"

He's wanted a dog forever. I relent. "Of course sweety, we have plenty of land, so once we get settled, we can go to the pound".

"Awesome!" he screams. He leans forward to look at me. "Mommy, are YOU going to be okay. You're scared I can tell. Of someone named Eric. "Who's Eric?"

Oh no. "James, I've told you to also stay out of my head, but I'll forgive it this time. I take a deep breath and continue. "Eric is an old friend of mine. You'll meet him soon im guessing. "Okay I chickened out. Totally NOT good.

The rest of the ride, I was peppered with questions about life in Bon Temps and who we might encounter. I tell James about Gran, Sam, Amelia, Tara, Lafayette and everyone else I can think of. I'm so engrossed in my story telling, I don't even realize im in Shreveport until I see the exit for Fangtasia. That's when I notice it. It's faint and hard to detect but there it is: The bond. I can sense anger and annoyance and feel Eric life's flitting in the background. Trying to shake it off, I concentrate and the road and make the turn toward highway 15, which will take me home.

45 minutes later I see the sign "Welcome to Bon Temps".

Time to face the music.

EPOV

The nerve of that woman. Of course I'm going to have her followed she not only ran off on me, she kept the fact that she had my child from me. Call me an uncle! Fuck that!. At that, my office door opens.

"Hello Master" Pam purrs.

"Pam"

"Problems, Master?"

"That woman has nerve. Not only does she take off on us, she has the audacity to want to call me an uncle to my own child"! I yell and slam my hand down on my desk

Pam looks up from filing her nails "Oh master, I thought that's what you LOVED about her, the spunk and independence".

"Humph"

"Well Master, this has been fun and all but my vacation is not over until tomorrow, and I'm feeling the need for some amusement. Oh by the way got you a little present." She slides a package across my desk, blows me a kiss and saunters out my door.

I open the package and inside is a book titled The everything father to be book: A survival guide for men. That Pam. Also thinking amusement might be a good idea, I grab a black haired beauty for my evening meal. She's got round supple breasts and an ass to die for. I really hope I can bring myself to fuck this one. I force the girl on her knees and pull out my cock. She better know what to do. She does, good. She takes my length in her mouth sucking hard and grabbing my balls. Damn this feels good. I'm really getting into this now and shove her all the way down on my cock. Hmmm. Then all of a sudden it happens. I feel nervousness; tension and the dull hum of a certain telepaths life force come buzzing back. FUCK.

I yank the girl off my cock and yell" Get out". FUCK. If this keeps up im going to end up with permanent blue balls and starving. On that note, I stalk off to the bar to get a bottle of Royalty Blend. Not as horrid as true blood, but no way near as good as the real thing.

As I sit and drink my worthless blood substitute I decided to check my email. There's the usual Area Business, reports from my financial managers and such. Oh, One from Pam. I open it and see that there is a picture attached. "What do we have here?" The picture I am now glancing at is none other than Compton, in quite a lurid embrace with an older human. At this point I'm laughing so hard I'm shaking. The note attached from Pam says simply (For the website). Oh my child is so devious. I sign into the Area 5 webpage, and post the picture of Compton and his paramour. I honestly don't remember laughing this hard since before Sookie left. Oh Sookie.

I had originally planned on just taking James from her the minute she was to arrive. After careful thought, I came to the conclusion that would not be a good thing. Regardless of what I told her, I knew, without a doubt that sookie was probably an excellent mother. Taking away James from his mother would harm him, and frankly, I could just not bring myself to do that. No, the plan was now to get to know James and make him decide I was the more favorable parent to live with. That way I could still get my revenge against Sookie, and also have my son with me by his own choice. A win win situation all around if you ask me.

Grabbing the picture of my son out of my desk, I'm really honestly looking forward to tomorrow night when I get to meet him. I'll really need to keep myself in check and not let him see what a cold blooded monster I am. I know for a fact Compton has told Sookie some things, and I find myself wondering just what she knows. No matter, she will not keep him from me. She really has no choice in the matter.

It's 3am and the bar is finally closed. I'd received a call from my guards I'd had assigned to Sookie and James and they reported that they arrived in Bon Temps safely. Apparently her brother and the shifter Merlotte had come over, and they all had a barbeque. The guards also reported that later in the evening, she had a vampire visitor. A FEMALE, vampire vistor. I know instantly Pam had paid her a visit. I should be grateful; after all, Pam was probably there trying to pave the way for my visit tomorrow night.

Grabbing my coat and heading out the door to my home, for the first time in years I feel myself feeling hopeful. And honestly, I don't know how I feel about that.

SPOV

I'm home again. As we drive through Bon Temps I can see that not much has changed at all in the years I've been gone. Downtown still looks the same. As I round the corner I can see Merlotte's. Since it is a Saturday afternoon, there are quite a few cars in the lot. I bet all the same people as before. In a town as small as Bon Temps, nothing changes much.

I had called Jason from the road to let him know I'd be back. He promised to run over to the house and make sure everything was okay. He also told me he'd pick up a few days groceries for us.

Making the turn down Hummingbird Lane, It's then that I see my Gran's old home. Just as I remember it. There are two trucks parked outside.

Just as I'm getting out of the car, Jason comes bounding down the stairs and grabs me into a bear hug.

"Hey ya Sis, It's so good that you're finally here. Hey little man". He says to James.

"Uncle Jason!!!!" James screams and runs into his arms.

Just then Sam comes down the stairs. "Sam". I say. Sam comes over and gives me a big hug.

"Who's this?" Sam asks as he looks over at James.

"Oh hi there, I'm James, who are you?" James asks as he extends his hand out to Sam.

Sam shakes James hand and says"I'm Sam Merlotte, I'm an old friend of your…Moms". He looks over at me.

We all go inside the house, and I get to meet Jason's wife Dawn, and his two kids Adele and Corbitt. I also get to meet Sam's little boy Michael.

All the children go outside to play baseball and Sam, Jason and Dawn and I all sit down to catch up. I got to hear how Jason and his wife met, How Sam had met a shifter named Luna and how she'd left two years ago, not able to deal with being a mother anymore.

Jason and Dawn decide to go out and start the grill and check on the kids while Sam and I headed into the kitchen to make the salad.

'So Sook," he starts, "Is it just me or does James look an awful lot like Northman?" _Geez I wonder if there will be anyone who does not notice the resemblance. _

"Yes Sam he would look like Eric, he's Eric's son." I say to Sam while I wash the greens for or salad.

"Oh Hell Sookie, you do realize what danger that puts both you and him in, don't ya? Does Eric know?". He questions as he cuts up the green peppers and tomatoes.

"Yes Sam, Eric knows. He's coming by tomorrow night to meet James and talk to me."

"You watch yourself Sook, he's not the same guy as you remember, you want me to be here in case he get's outta hand?"

"No that's okay Sam. I'm sure it will be fine. Let's just drop it okay. How are things with Merlotte's?" I ask him

Sam drops the subject and goes on to tell me how great the bar is doing and to ask me if I needed a job. I explain to him that I'm now a librarian and will be looking for work in that field once we get settled in.

We all have a great dinner of steak, corn and salad. Dawn had made a Butterfinger pie for dessert. It was really great spending time with everyone and getting to meet my new sister in law and also my niece and nephew. I know James had a great time as well getting to finally meet his cousins and also his new best friend Michael. I'm so glad that James had a good time tonight and enjoyed his first day in Bon Temps so far, I knew he was sad about leaving Sanibel Island.

At about 7pm, everyone says their goodbye's and leaves James and I to get settled in our new home. Bill had made sure all the utilities where on, he even bought a flat screen tv and had cable TV put in. He's really a great friend. I know he's wants it to be more, but I hope we can keep our friendship. I'd be really sad if Bill where no longer a part of my life again.

I figure I still have some time before Pam comes, so I leave James to watch the Jetson's on cartoon network, and go to soak in my huge clawfoot tub. God I have missed that tub.

JPOV

Mommy and I had a great time on the drive to Bon Temps. We stopped in New Orleans and Mom let me get a voodoo doll and a shrunken head. Very Cool. It took a few more hours to get to Bon Temps so I watched transformers on dvd while mom drove.

When we got here, Uncle Jason was here. It was really neat to see him again. I also got to meet my cousins Adele and Corbitt. They are only 4, but they are nice little kids. I also got to meet Mommy's old boss Sam and my aunt dawn. And I got to meet Sam's son Michael, he was cool. He's only a few months younger than me.

We all played baseball all afternoon. I won of course; I'm bigger than everyone else. Also older. Mommy has been on edge all day, but every time I try to take a peek in her head, she's got her thoughts blocked off. Well heck. How am I going to figure out what's going on? I have a feeling something big is going on for us to leave Florida. Other than bad people after us that is.

I found out from Michael that his dad also he are shifter's. he had to tell me what that meant, but once he did I thought that was wicked cool. I asked him to change into something but he told me he won't be able to till he's older. Well that's no fun. So I showed him how fast I am and how strong. I think what I can do is cooler than shape shifting any day. I did not tell him about reading people's thought's though. People kinda freak out when they hear I can do that.

We all had dinner and everyone left. Mommy headed upstairs to take a bath and I stayed down here to watch the Jetson's. The door bell is ringing. "I'll get it Mommy." I yell up to her.

When I opened the door there's a female vampire outside.

"Well hello little brother".

"Excuse me?"

"Iam Pam. But you can call me Aunt Pam. Invite me in little human".

At school they told us vampires are not allowed to come in unless you invite them. I know my uncle bill is a vampire and he's real nice, but this lady look's kinda scary.

"I don't think so, I need to wait for my Mommy." I say to her

I feel something weird in my head. "Invite me in little human" she states again.

"Nope sorry lady, I'm not going to be your snack, you need to wait for my mommy."

Just then I hear mommy running downstairs." Pam, you did not just try to glamour my son did you?"

Of course I did Sookie; I needed to see if he was as unique as you are."

Mommy then invited in the vampire who I guess is my "Aunt Pam" and told me to head up to bed. I kiss mommy goodnight, and say goodbye to her friend and head up to bed, it's been a long day and I'm really tired.

SPOV

I'm upstairs soaking in the tub when I hear the doorbell. "Oh crap, It's Pam already" I jump outta the tub real quick, throw on a robe and make my way downstairs just as I hear Pam trying to glamour my son.

I ask her if she was trying to glamour my son, and in typical Pam fashion she told me of course she was. I send James to bed so I can talk with Pam.

We both sit on the couch and she starts off immediately. "So good to see he's just as spunky as you are Sookie".

"Well I try Pam". I ask her if she wants a blood. She declines.

"Sookie I need to warn you about Eric. He's not as you remember him. You leaving us all high and dry broke his undead heart".

I laugh at this. "You must be joking Pam, Eric does not have a heart. He never loved me, he just wanted to own me."

"Six Years and you are still a child. He loved you. And Eric has never loved another. Not even in his human life. He does not do as well with emotion as I do. You need to be careful Sookie, He wants to take James from you". She says.

"WHAT!" I exclaim. "Eric wants to take James from me, he has no right. James is my son". I yell angrily and get up and start to pace around the living room.

"That's where you're wrong Sookie. James is his son as well. I'll do my best to keep the kidnapping idea out of his head, but you need to try and accommodate him as much as possible. He will be angry, and he has every right to be. Don't go making it worse by mouthing off to him."

I go to say something to her, but then rethink that choice. Pam is right. He does have every reason to be angry. But he loved me? I don't think so. If he did, he would have told me.

Pam and I spend a few hours visiting. She tells me all about her trip to Paris and tells me how things are at Fangtasia. Then she gets back on the subject of Eric.

"Sookie, you need to get any fantasies you might have of Eric out of your head".

"I have no fantasies of Eric Pam". I retort

"Well good, he has plenty of fangbanger to keep him company. He takes 3 sometimes 4 a night.

Isn't that special for him Pam" I retort.

"There is something else Sookie". She pauses. "Last week, he ordered me to submit to him."

"Submit?" I question

"Sexually. He ordered me to have sex with him. Now if I liked dick still I might have enjoyed it, he is quite the skilled lover as you know. But I digress I found it quite unnerving."

"Oh Pam" I go to give her a hug and she looks at me like she could kill me. "Sorry" I say.

"I don't need sympathy Sookie, after all it's just sex, I'm just trying to impress upon you to be careful."

We visit for a few more minutes then Pam tells me she must go before Eric realizes where she has gone. She offers to help me as much as she can, and we make plans to meet at the mall next week.

I can't believe Eric forced Pam to have sex with him. He knows she prefers women. I know Eric is a cold manipulative bastard, but he always seemed to really care for Pam, and let her get away with a lot. So many people have warned me he has changed, but hearing it from Pam makes me realize just how much he has.

This makes me more afraid for my impending meeting with Eric tomorrow night.

James and I get up bright and early the next morning and head to the mall in Sherveport to pick some things. We have lunch at a Mexican place and head back to Bon Temps by the early afternoon. Once we get home I needed to make a few calls about having our home in Sanibel Island packed up and having everything shipped to Bon Temps. I also call a realtor about putting the Sanibel house on the market.

I don't feel like cooking, so I grab James and we head to Merlotte's for dinner. Heading thru the front door, It feels like I'd just been there yesterday. Jane Bodehouse is on her favorite bar stool, Andy Bellefluer is at the bar talking to Sam. Hoyt waves hello and comes over to say hello and introduce himself to James.

We sit down and Sam comes over to greet us. James orders a chicken basket and runs off to play with Michael.

"So Sam how are you today?" I ask

"I think I should ask you how you are Sook. Isn't Eric coming tonight?" he asks.

"Yes Sam he is. You think you could do me a favor and make sure "dean" is close by, Just in case things get out of hand."

"Of course Sook, I was going to anyway." He smiles at me.

I really am blessed to have such good friends. Everyone, even Pam has been okay about me coming back after leaving. Something tells me Eric won't be as understanding though. Sam and I talk for a few more minutes until he has to get back to work.

The server brings our meal out, and I finally realize I need to tell James something about Eric.

While we are both enjoying our chicken baskets I say to James" Honey, a friend of mine is coming to meet you tonight."

"Okay mommy who?" he asks.

"My friend Eric. He's a vampire like your Uncle Bill and Aunt Pam who you met last night. In fact he's Aunt Pam maker."

"Maker, Mommy?"

"He made her a vampire honey." I say to him.

"Oh, Okay. Why does he want to meet me Mommy?"

_Oh Shit. What do I tell him?_

"Well hun, Eric is going to be protecting us from the bad men, he already knows me, but he wants to know you as well."

_There that's a good explanation… right?"_

"Okay Mommy."

I go on to tell James a little bit more about Eric. I tell him how Eric's over a 1000 years old and a former Viking. I also mention that Eric is sort of the head vampire in this area and that he owns a vampire bar in Shereveport.

"A Viking ? That's so cool Mommy".

James keeps going on and on over the rest of dinner how cool it must be to be a viking and that he wants to ask Eric all about it. It's starting to get late, So I pay the bill and James and I head home.

As I turn down the road, I see a fire engine red corvette sitting in front of my house and Eric is leaning against the car.

When I park the car James bolts out of the car and runs up to Eric.

"Are you really a Viking? Is that really your car? Can you take me for a ride? James asks him exuberantly.

Eric chuckles. "I'm Eric. Yes I was a Viking in my human life, It is my car, and we can go for a ride anytime you like. He leans down and tousles James hair.

"I'm James nice to meet you sir". He says extending his hand. I have not told James how vamps don't shake hands, but Eric bends down and shakes James's hand and gives him a pat on the back.

"James, why don't you go in the house so I can speak to Eric for a moment". I tell him.

"But Mom." He whines

"NOW, James Eric Corbitt." I say sternly.

James turns around and stomps toward the house.

"Hello Sookie, so nice to see you." Eric says icily.

"Hey Eric". I reply.

_Oh crap he looks pissed. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You all lucked out. I started on this last night, and since I'm still unemployed and did not feel like heading to school today you get another update. Thanks again for all the positive reviews. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I have been, but once I get back to work the updates will slow a bit. Just a warning. Hope you all enjoy!!**

EPOV

I rise slightly before the sunset totally looking forward to this evening. I was never a father in my human life, and I find myself looking forward to being a father to James.

After taking a quick shower, I get dressed and make my way out to Bon Temps. I pull up to the old house and all the lights are off. DAMN!!! I told that woman I was coming this night, and to be here. I know she is in town, so I decide to give it a few minutes before I go to find her; believe me, she does not want me looking for her.

About 10 minutes later I see an older jeep Cherokee head up the drive. "What a shitbox that car is" I think to myself. And I know instantly it must be Sookie's car. Before the car even stops, James bounds out of the car and runs up to me. He starts talking a mile a minute. "Are you really a Viking? Is that really your car? Can you take me for a ride? He says practically jumping up and down.

I chuckle to myself. I like the kid already. I answer his questions and give his hair a tousle. He then introduces himself to me and sticks out his hand. Without even thinking I take his hand and shake it, but also give him a pat on the back. I just can't help myself.

But it's in this moment I realize he has no idea I'm his father. I can instantly feel my temper rise and just glare at Sookie.

She immediately orders him in the house. The boy does not want to go, but finally relents when she raises her voice at him.

"Hello Sookie, so nice to see you." I say without absolutely no emotion.

"Hey Eric". She replies to me, looking slightly scared. Good.

"So how are you Eric? And what the hell happened to your hair?" she says trying to make small talk.

I remember the night I had to have Pam cut it. She'd been doing my highlights and well, let's just say I got a little to much blood in my hair.

Deciding not beat around the bush with her. "I did not come here to see you woman. I will inform you that I have guards posted to both you and James both day and night. Let me stress, these guards are for James, and their orders are to protect HIM first, and if they feel like it, then they can help you."

"Let's go in the house Sookie, I see we have company". I glance in the direction of a collie lurking in the woods which I know is Merlotte. Fucking Shifter.

"No Eric, I think we are fine out here, I don't want to invite you inside."

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO ANGER ME WOMAN!!!" I scream at her and pin her against my car. I can hear her heart beating fast and I smell her fear with a slight hint of arousal.

"Eric, please can we try to get along. For James's sake?" she whimpers

"Fine". I release my hold on her. "This is how to will be. Firstly, when it comes to James's protection, you have no say. I will do what needs to be done to keep him safe. Secondly, you will tell him immediately that I am his father, or I will. Thirdly, I will see him whenever I feel like; I will not have you denying me. Never forget, my life would be much easier, If you where no longer around. THE ONLY reason I'm allowing you to live is it will harm my son if you where to die".

I glance over at her and can see she is crying. What is it with humans and tears, it makes me sick. "Are we understood Sookie?" I ask her.

She sniffles at me trying to hold back her tears. I reach out to our bond, and can feel great remorse, fear, and longing coming from her. Longing? She left me, why would she long for me.

"Yes Eric, but I must warn you, If you threaten me again, I'm sure I can find someone to sharpen a stake with your name on it". She says glaring back at me with determination in her voice.

That woman. She always did have more guts than common sense. I'll let it go for now. I inform her that she will be receiving some legal papers in the next day or so, and ask her to send James outside so I may talk to him.

"Okay Eric, but if you do one thing to scare him or threaten him, I will kill you myself".

I hiss at her and she stomps into the house. She still looked great though after all these years and I'm a little angry at myself that I was getting aroused when I had her pinned to the car.

I go to sit down on the front steps, and a moment later James comes out and stands on the top step.

"Come sit down next to me" I say patting the spot on the step next to me.

"Okay" he replies with a trace of fear in his voice.

Crap he must have heard me yelling at Sookie. "You have nothing to fear from me, I promise you". I tell him with a smile.

He sits down and says" You and mommy don't really get along do you?" and looks right at me.

"No James we don't. But I'm going to protect you and your mom from the people who want to get you. Nothing will harm you, I promise you that".

I'm tempted to put my arm around the boy, but decide against it. Instead I decide to ask him about himself. He smiles at this and proceeds to tell me all about his favorite things in school, his favorite video games. He also tells me he just started karate.

"Karate, you know I'm a black belt, I could teach you some moves if you'd like" I tell him.

"Wow, really! Thank you Eric, I'd like that" he smirks at me. _Oh man that's my smirk!_

We spent about another half hour together just getting to know one another. I really enjoy the boy; he has a great sense of humor and is really an intelligent child. I can see Sookie peeking out the window. Bitch must be pissed we are getting along.

"Well James, I must be going, but I'd like to do something with you this week, is there something you think you might like to do?" I question him.

He thinks for a moment. 'We could go ride go karts. If you want that is". He says and looks down.

"Sounds like a plan". I reach into my pocket and hand him my business card. "These are all my contact numbers and my email. Call or email me anytime you want. If you need something during the day, I've also put my day man's number on the card as well; he will do whatever you might need".

James gives me a big smile and takes my card.

"I will call you in a day or so to set up a night to go to this go karting" I say to him. "Please send your mother back out, I need to speak with her again." I stick my hand out, to give him handshake goodbye, but then James shocks me and throws his arms around me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks Eric, I'll see ya soon!!" he jumps up and bounds back in the house.

Sookie comes back out of the house a moment later. "You know Eric, I don't think it's a good idea for you to take him anywhere." She says and sits down next to me.

"Since when do I care what you think Sookie, besides you'll disappoint the boy, if you don't let him go." I say looking over at her with my best murderous smile.

We just sit quietly for a moment. I glance over at her, and part of me wants to take her and kiss her, the other part of me wants to strangle her. It's got to be the bond. I have not felt it for years and now it's back after so long.

As if knowing what I'm thinking about Sookie says "What are we going to do about the bond Eric? I had not felt anything from it for years, but since I got back, it seems to be back".

" The bond is permanent Sookie, we where pledged with the knife, there is no getting rid of it. I should be able to block my end of the bond. With practice you will be able to so as well. I suggest you learn to do this quickly. I do not enjoy feeling your emotions as I once did." I tell her.

"Eric, about why I left" she starts.

"NO. I have no desire to here your excuses woman. You will learn to block the bond. End of discussion." I tell her and stand up.

"I have need of your services at Fangstasia as well; I will have Pam contact you with nights I need you to come. I will pay for your services, of course."

"Fine, but I cannot do it that much, I have to be home at night for James." She says unable to look me in the eye.

I can tell she feels disappointment. I use this opportunity to mess with her a little. I sit back down next to her. I can feel her longing and arousal at just being next to me.

'You know Sookie" I purr. "I can feel your longing; I can sense your arousal." I take my finger and graze it along the pulse point on her neck. I feel her shutter. "If you want, after the child goes to sleep, I can come visit you in your room, we can, relive some fond memories."

"Pig" she retorts and turns around and slaps me in the face. I grab her by her wrists "DO not EVER, slap me again, unless of course you want to lose a hand.." I say then release her wrists.

She stands up and goes to stand near her front door. "Besides, It's not like you have any problems finding company Eric. Why don't you go find one of those fangbanger's you're so fond of or you could always just… "She pauses.

"Just what?" I'm wondering what she means.

"Oh just forget it, are we done here Eric?"

"Yes we are. Please never forget who Sookie is in charge here. I will give James a call tomorrow night to set up a time to go go karting. Insure he is available for me to speak with. "

I give her a smirk with one eyebrow cocked "Always a pleasure to see you my wife". And go to my car at vamp speed and leave. I give her no chance to reply. HAHAHAH.

Even though I was angry at seeing Sookie again, I do have to admit I enjoyed making her squirm. She really has no right to order me around. If she would have said yes, I think I would have definitely fucked her. She was always a great fuck.

Since I'm in such a good mood, I decide to stop at this little underground club called the basement. The basement is a club where the patrons can indulge in all manner of sexual play. I get to the club, and nod to the bouncer, Of course he knows me. Scoping out the club I spot this little freak I've fucked once or twice before. I beckon her to come over and she does. Good it's on. We go into one of the private rooms, which has some erotic toys.

Once inside I order her to strip and also remove my own clothes. I grab her neck and shove her mouth on my cock. She's sucking my cock and it feels alright and all, but it's really doing nothing for me. I close my eyes and imagine its Sookie sucking me off. I can see her taking my length in her mouth, sucking hard. After awhile, im so engrossed in my fantasy I truly believe it is her. I grab her and place her in the sex swing located in the room. Slipping a finger inside her folds to test if she is ready, she is nice and wet, and I ram into her with my cock. I keep slamming into her, god it feels so good. I just keep fucking her harder and harder until I feel like I'm going to come. I moan "Oh Sookie" and bite into her breast. That's when it hits me. The blood tastes all wrong. I finish my evening meal, and the bloodbag has the nerve to ask me who Sookie is. I glamour the whore to forget our encounter, and leave the club.

It bothers me that ever since Sookie has returned to my life, I've been unable to have sex unless I imagine it's her i'm fucking. Granted, I had to do this years ago right after she left, but I thought I'd been over this. It angers me to think that she still has such a hold over me. I also know that because of James, I'll never be rid of her. I'm sure these emotions are just a side effect of the bond returning. I'll get over it.

I return to my home for the night and power up my laptop. I send an email to a Karate School here in Shreveport, inquiring about classes and also the level of experience the instructor has. Hopefully I can find James a good instructor. I'll also teach him as well. My son will learn to be a warrior just like his father. I also do some research into "gokarting" and figure out what it is, and find a place in Monroe (which is closer to Sookie's home) that has not only go-karts but also video games as well.

While I'm searching the internet I also do some looking at private schools for James. I will not have my child going to that backwater school in Bon Temps. I send an email to a school called Southfield and close up my laptop as it is nearing dawn. As I feel the day take me, I realize, I might actually enjoy this parent thing.

SPOV

Eric has some nerve. Threatening me and then telling me what to do. He even went so far, as to pin me against his car. I'm embarrassed to admit, I got turned on. This in itself is disturbing, since he's so cruel now. I took a risk, and managed to dip into his mind for just a moment. Just like the first time I saw his thought's it was like being tossed into a pit of snakes. It was truly scary. Also apparently I'm supposed to be getting legal papers. What the hell is he on about?

Eric ordered me to send James out. I warn him to not scare him or I'll kill him myself. He hisses at me and I go inside to get James.

"Honey, Eric would like to speak with you for a little while." I tell him.

"Are you okay mommy? I heard him yelling at you." he asks me.

I tell him im fine and send him out. Of course I stay right near the door so I can hear what's going on. Oddly enough, they seem to be enjoying each other's company. I hear James telling Eric about his favorite video game. I take a peek outside and see Eric smiling and laughing with my son. What the Hell??? Seeing him like this, reminds me of My Eric. Not the monster that just came out to play a few minutes ago.

Their conversation goes to Karate, and Eric offers to show him some moves. James seems thrilled by this offer. Eric then tells him he wants to hang out with him and asks James for an idea of what he might like to do. James suggests Go Karts. HA. I'd like to see that 6'5 Viking Vampire get into a go kart. I'd pay good money to see that.

A few minutes later they are saying their goodbyes and James gives Eric a hug. This really surprises me. James has never warmed up to strangers that fast. It took two visits before he was comfortable with Bill.

James comes back in and says" Mom, Eric wants to talk to you again. Guess what? he's going to teach me karate and take me go karting!!!" he exclaims and bounds upstairs to his room.

I head back outside and take a seat next to Eric. Damn he still looks good. Even with this new gelled back short hair. He's dressed in jeans and a black Ed Hardy Tee with motorcycle boots on.

Eric and I speak about him taking James. Of course the smug bastard would have to throw it in my face that James would be disappointed if I did not let him go. Then I mention the bond. He flat out tells me it's permanent and I better learn to block it since HE did not care to feel my emotions anymore. Feelings mutual buddy.

I decide to try and talk with him about why I left. "Eric, about why I left" I start.

"NO. I have no desire to here your excuses woman. You will learn to block the bond. End of discussion." He tells me coldly and stands up.

Then he tells me he needs me to read minds at the bar again. At this point I don't feel like arguing so I just agree. I feel so sad and disappointed that Eric has become this way. But yet I still long for him to take me in his arms.

As if Eric can sense what I'm thinking he slides over to me and says,' you know Sookie" I can feel your longing; I can sense your arousal." he takes his finger and grazes it along the pulse point on my neck. I can feel myself getting wet already. "If you want, after the child goes to sleep, I can come visit you in your room, we can, relive some fond memories." He purrs.

"Pig" I retort and turn around and slap him in the face. He grabs me by my wrists "DO not EVER; slap me again, unless of course you want to lose a hand." He says then releases my wrists.

I start to tell him off basically saying he should go find a fangbanger. But then I almost make I huge mistake and mention what Pam told me but, I stop myself just before I do. He's seems to wonder what I was going to say, but does not feel compelled to push the issue.

Eric informs me he will call James tomorrow night, and before he's ready to take his leave, cocks an eyebrow at me and says "Always a pleasure to see you my wife." He smirks and takes off at vamp speed to his car. What an asshole.

I go back in the house to tuck James in for bed. All he can talk about is Eric this, and Eric that. Frankly it's enough to make me want to scream at him. I finally get him settled down enough to go to sleep.

Heading back downstairs, I pour myself a glass of wine and decide to plop down in front of the TV and just veg out. Bill knocks on the front door. As if he can sense I'm in no mood to talk, we settle in on the couch and watch a re-run of the Cosby Show on Nick at Nite.

After about an hour he finally asks me" So Eric came tonight?"

"Yes Bill he did. You where right. He has changed."

He turns to face me. "And what about James, was the poor boy frightened of him?"

I laugh. "I wish. He absolutely adored Eric. And oddly enough, I think Eric enjoyed meeting him. They really seemed to hit it off."

Bill rolls his eyes." I hope for James's sake that Eric is being genuine although I highly doubt it. I'm afraid he will hurt him in the end. Eric is incapable of Love."

"I don't know Bill. You did not see them together. I think Eric really wants to try and be his dad. You did not see how protective he was of James".

"Sookie, I don't like it, Eric will use the boy, or will just dump him when he gets tired of playing daddy. I would never do that. Sookie we can still leave with James tonight." He leans over and tries to kiss me.

"No Bill" I say pushing him away. "I don't feel that way about you anymore. I really need to give Eric a chance at being a father."

"You still love him, don't you? He spits out

"Yes Bill. I suppose a part of me will always love him, after all he is the father of my child." I sigh.

Bill agrees to drop the subject. We continue to sit in silence just watching tv. I still love Eric. I was denying it to myself for so many years, but seeing him again made me realize I was still in love with him. This is something I needed to get over immediately. Eric obviously does not want to do anything but use me for my telepathy. He pretty much told me his life would be easier if I was dead. I think that's telling me right there any hopes I might have had of the three of us being a happy family, are gone.

Bill get's up to leave. I give him a hug goodbye and ask him if he'd mind watching James one night this week, since Eric wants me to read minds at the bar again.

"Of course Sookie, I enjoy the boy." He returns my hug and leaves through my front door.

It's been such an emotional day all I can think about is going to sleep to forget.

The next morning I'm awoken by the sounds of Metallica blaring from the stereo downstairs. For a six year old, James has such odd taste in music. I grab my robe and head downstairs to fix us breakfast. When I get downstairs, I find James head banging and playing air guitar to Metallica's One. I laugh to myself. My son truly is the best thing I've ever done in my life.

"Morning Mommy!" he exclaims.

"Hi Honey, did you sleep well". I ask him

"Sure Mom". He get's down off the couch he's been perched on and turns off the music. "So what's up with Eric Mom? Why is he so nice to me, and why does he seem to not like you?" he questions me with a glare.

I head into the kitchen and he follows. James takes a seat at the kitchen table while I fix us some fruit salad. "Well Mom, I'm waiting."

I'm really freaked out now. James is also a telepath like me, and I'm not so sure I was blocking very well last night. But I decide to try and just ignore the question.

"Oh hun, we just fight sometimes, it's nothing really." I tell him as I set down his breakfast.

"Well mother", he glares at me," If you won't tell me, I'm sure Eric will. I'll just ask him when he calls me".

That little shit. Sometimes he acts so much like Eric its scares me.

"James, don't you go bugging Eric with grown –up things. He's a very busy man." I tell him as I join him at the table.

"He said I could call or email him anytime mommy. He even gave me his business card." James reaches in his pocket and waves a business card at me.

I go to grab the card from him. "No Mom. It's my card." and he shoves the card back in his pocket.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. James just keeps glaring at me, and I'm doing my best to block him from my thoughts. Does he know? Did he hear Eric mention he was his father last night? Did he read my thoughts and figure it out?

I know I really need to tell him, but I chicken out and keep quiet. I can only hope Eric keeps his mouth shut. I highly doubt Eric wants to deal with an over emotional six year old.

I'm sitting on my laptop looking at job postings for librarian positions, while James is sitting on the couch playing his gameboy, when there is a knock on the door.

I get up to answer the door and find Eric's day guy that little weasel Bobby Burnham on the other side. "Hi bobby" I say with dryly.

"Miss Stackhouse" he says. "These papers are for you." He shoves me an envelope. "Also my Master has told me to inform you, your presence is requested at Fangstasia this evening." Oh great I think to myself.

"I need to see Master James as well". Bobby barks at me. Just then, James get's up and comes over to the door.

"I'm James sir". He says to Bobby.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master James". He says jovially. _What the fuck?"_Master Eric has instructed me to give these to you." Bobby then hands two packages over to James.

"I've also been instructed to introduce myself and inform you that I'm at your disposal for anything you might need during the day." Then he smiles at James.

"You mean you'll get me anything I ask." James questions him.

"Anything Master James". He replies.

"Go get me an Oreo blast from Sonic then" James orders him.

"Of course" Bobby replies and turns to leave.

"No Bobby. You don't need to do that." I tell him. "James, you apologize for ordering Mr. Burnham around and go to your room. Leave the packages."

"But Mom, he told me anything I wanted. And those are my presents" he whines.

"You apologize or you won't get these presents at all" I scold him. I won't have my son becoming a spoiled brat just because Eric is loaded.

"Fine. I'm sorry Mr. Burnham." He says and stomps up to his room.

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm at your son's disposal. I was ordered by my Master to listen to his orders as I would his" Bobby informs me.

"Bobby, he's six year old. I won't have him disrespect anyone, even if it is you."

"Fine, Miss Stackhouse. The Master says to have those papers signed and bring them to Fangstasia this evening". He turns and heads back to the car.

I slam the door and head over to the couch to open the envelope. Inside I find a child support agreement first. Oh my god !. Eric is going to pay me $5,000.00 a month in child support. What does he think? That I can't afford to take care of my own son!! Fuming I throw the paper down.

The next document is a custody/ adoption agreement. How the hell did he get this? Just two years ago, the law was passed that vampires could adopt their human mate's children. The document inside states that James legal name was to be changed to James Eric Northman. Also this document gives Eric full joint custody of James. Something tells me that Eric is probably is going to buy off a few judges to make this legal.

As much as I want to fight the adoption and joint custody agreement. I know I'll never win. Eric has loads of money. How much I'm not sure. But I know he could afford to bribe whoever he needed to, to get this done. I sigh and sign the paper. I won't sign the child support agreement though. Eric can pay something, but not $5,000.00 a month. It's just too much. I won't be a kept woman.

Curiosity is killing me. I look over to the packages and see a note attached. Even though it's addressed to James, I open it anyhow.

_James, _

_I can assume by now your mother has informed you that I am your father. Nothing brings me greater joy. If you have need to talk to me about this please call me. I will answer any questions you may have my son._

_Enclosed please find a cell phone and a book on Vikings. I know from our talk last night, that you where very interested in learning more about it. _

_This cell phone is so you will be able to contact me anytime. I have programmed my numbers, my child's numbers, and also my day man's number's if you are in need of anything at all and I'm not available. This phone is quite fun as it is also capable of playing music and games. _

_I will call you this evening. _

_Your Father, _

_Eric_

That sonofabitch! How dare he write a letter like that! What if James had read it first?

Eric has every intention of letting James know he is his dad. Ughh. I open the book. It's a children's book on Viking Tales. That's actually a nice present. I go to open the box I'm assuming holds the cell phone.

What the hell!!! Eric bought my son an iphone. A six year old child has no business with a 400 dollar cell phone. I quickly close up the box and stash the letter and legal documents since I hear James come downstairs.

"What did I get mommy?" he asks and sits down next to me.

"Oh honey, Eric got you a book on Vikings". I hand James the book.

"Cool. What's in the other box Mom?" he asks me.

"Oh nothing honey. I need to return this to Eric tonight." I tell him.

"Mommy, those where both for me. What is in other box?"

"It's a cell phone, but it's too expensive. It's not appropriate for you to keep it." I tell him.

"Mom, that's not fair."

"Sorry baby." I lean over and hug him.

It's still fairly early in the day, so I decide to take James over to Bon Temps Elementary and get him registered. James has been in a mood all day, and when we get to the school he tells me he thinks it's a dump. Principal Mcnair gives us a tour, and James says "Mom, they don't even have computer's here".

I assure him that even though it's not as advanced as his school in Sanibel Island, It's still a good school. He just shrugs his head. Michael comes running into the office. This seems to perk James up." Mom, may I go play with James for a bit?". He asks me.

I allow him to go as I have papers to fill out. I register James as James Northman. But also make sure to note the other name he went by. When I complete the paperwork, I hand it over to a young looking secretary.

"Northman." She questions. I can tell by looking at her mind that she immediately thinks of Eric and what he had done to her. I swear he's such a manwhore.

"Any relation to the vampire who owns Fangstasia?" she asks slyly.

"No it's a coincidence is all". I say quickly and leave the office to find James.

I find James and Michael out on the playground running around on the jungle gym. I'm so glad James will at least have one friend when he starts school. Luckily James has always been able to control his telepathy much better than I could at his age, so he has never had to suffer the ridicule I did as a child. At his former school he was popular with all the kids.

Being the son of a prominent vampire will make him a target though. I'm sure there are many children whose parent's are involved with the FOTS at this school. I glance back and notice the two guards trying to blend in. James has not noticed them yet. I'm glad. I want him to have as normal of a childhood as possible.

I tell James it's time to leave and we head out. I need to get some things from the grocery store, so we make a stop at the Piggly Wiggly on our way home. Getting some grocery's for the next few days I also remember to stock up on some more true blood. I have a feeling I'll be entertaining vampires a lot more now.

By the time we get home, it's already starting to get dark. James goes to help me carry in the packages and when he heads back out for another load, my phone rings.

"Hello" I greet my caller.

"Why did James not answer his phone? Am I to assume you did not allow him to have it?"

_It's Eric. Oh great. _

"No Eric, It's too expensive." I say. He growls at me. "You will give him the phone immediately. I do not wish to have to speak with you every time I want to talk with my son." He hisses back into the phone. I can imagine his fangs are fully out right now.

"Does he know?" Eric questions.

"No Eric not yet." I say tentatively. "I was going to explain to him tonight. I swear."

"Put him on the phone immediately woman, I am losing my patience with you. You have until tomorrow night to inform him, or I will myself when I take him out tomorrow night." He snarls.

Grabbing James as he comes back in with an armful of groceries I tell him "James you have a phone call, it's Eric."

James grabs the phone out of my hand and says happily "Hi Eric, thanks for the book."

I can only hear James's side of the conversation, so of course I'm wondering what Eric is saying to him. I'm trying not to intrude on his call so I head into the kitchen with the load of groceries. I can still hear from the kitchen.

James is laughing and says "I know, she'll never change". _Christ what is he telling him_

There is some more laughing and James explains his day to Eric. I hear a few more yes's, okay's and cool's then I finally hear "Alright Eric I will, See ya tomorrow." I hear James coming back into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Eric says to tell you to be at his bar by 8pm. Also he wants to talk to you about my school." _Terrific he's been a father less than 24 hours and he already wants to try and dictate things to me_.

James smirks at me and says" May I please have my phone back now? Eric says you are to give it to me." _Great, FUCK FUCK FUCK._

"Okay honey" handing James the box. "Just make sure you don't take it to school with you, it's very expensive."

"Mom, Eric told me to take it everywhere in case something happens." With that he trots off to play with the new phone.

I'm preparing our dinner; I can hear James giggling from the living room.

"Honey what's so funny?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing Mom, Eric just send me a funny joke on a text." He says immediately returning his attention to the iphone before him.

Great. So this is what I have to look forward to for the next 10 or so years. In less than a day, Eric's managed to make my son idolize him. Maybe I should have just run off with Bill. But no, I could not do that; it would not have been fair to Bill to use him in such a way. While we are finishing up dinner. I can hear Bill knock at the back door.

"Come on it" I yell.

"It seems I'm on baby sitting duty this evening. I was informed by the Sheriff." Bill replies.

"Uncle Bill!!!" James screams and jumps out of his seat and immediately tackles Bill. Bill just chuckles at my son, and returns the hug.

"Why would the Sheriff order you to watch me Uncle Bill?" James asks him.

"Your…Eric is the local lawman for the area vampire's. He needs your mom to go to his bar tonight, so he requested I watch you." He tells my son.

'Oh yeah, Eric mentioned I'd see you tonight when I was talking to him before." James says offhandedly. "He's so cool Uncle Bill, isn't he?"

"Surely" Bill replies with a forced smile.

Cleaning up from dinner, I leave Bill and James in the living room playing checkers while I get ready to head to Fangstaia. I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard, but of course I want to look nice. Picking out a nice black dress and heels to match, I do my hair, and slap on some makeup. Quickly saying goodbye to Bill and James I head out the door to make my way to Shreveport. Shit, I'm going to be late.

The drive takes me about 45 minutes and gives me some peace and quiet. Before I know it, I'm pulling into the lot of Fangstasia. I grab my purse and make my way to the entrance. Pushing past the pathetic fangbanger's I make my way over to Pam who is in front checking id's.

'Sookie, so good to see you my friend." She smiles showing some fang.

"Oh hey Pam, Eric wanted me to come and listen in tonight for a bit."

"Of course, follow me. Last I saw, he was on his throne enthralling the masses." Pam takes my hand and drags me through the bar. Nothing has changed at all. The patrons are still the same pathetic lot looking to get bitten and fucked by a vampire, mostly Eric though.

As we approach the dais Eric's throne is on I see him sitting on his throne, with some pathetic fangbanger in his lap, grinding into his crotch.

"I see he's busy Pam, I'll just sit in a booth and listen in for awhile." I say trying to sit at the closest booth.

"Nonsense Sookie." She grins. "See he's summoning you". I look over to Eric and he is motioning with his hand for me to come over. Prick.

Making my way over to Eric I glare at him. "Sookie, your late." He says.

"You will listen in for awhile. There has been some terrorist activity against vampires in my area recently by the FOTS. If they are planning anything else, I want to know about it." He commands.

"Okay Eric". I reply. Eric rises from his throne and grabs the fangbanger's hand. "I'm going to have dinner, when I return, we have some matters to discuss." Eric takes the fangbanger's back to his office.

I can hear all the jealous thought's of this pathetic lot at not being the 'Chosen One" for this evening. It truly disgusts me some of the things I hear. If I'm not mistaken there are not many women in this crowd tonight that Eric has not fucked.

I settled in to listen for any FOTS spies. A few minutes later, I feel pure lust from the bond. I know at this moment Eric is having sex with the girl. I can't believe he would embarrass me like this. I'd felt lust last night as well and know that he fucked someone last night as well.

Furious now, I get up and head over to this cute vampire who'd been giving me looks for the past ten minutes. He's about 5'9 with black hair and amazing green eyes. "Hi, I'm Sookie". I introduce myself.

"Sookie, I'm Christian. Would you care to dance?" he extends his hand to me. I take his hand and let him lead me onto the dance floor. He takes me in his arms and we start dancing close to 'The Kill" by 30 Seconds from Mars. I glance over to Pam, and can see she's shaking her head laughing. Well, might as well give her a good show.

I move closer to Christian and wrap my arms around his waist. He tightens his grip on me and leans in placing a soft kiss on my neck. I grind up against him. I'm now really getting into this dance and find I'm having a good time. Christian leans in, and whispers in my ear "You are quite beautiful my sweet". He looks me in the eyes and turns to kiss me, when all of a sudden I feel myself being grabbed away.

"Out of my bar, you are banished" Eric roars to the other vamp.

"Yes, I apologize Master". He bows and makes his way to the front door.

Eric grabs my hand and drags me back to his office. "What the fuck do you think you where doing?" he snarls at me and throws me on the couch.

"Whatever do you mean Eric?" I ask sweetly. "We where only dancing."

"I will not have my wife act like a whore in MY BAR." He yells baring full fang.

"I'm not your anything Eric, I can dance with whomever I please" I say defiantly.

"Woman, do not try my patience, while in my bar, around other vampires, you will behave in a manner appropriate of your position."

"My position?" I question.

"Yes as my bonded, wife and mother to my child." He glares icily.

"Wonderful, so while I'm sitting being the perfect "little woman" you can feed and fuck on whoever you want". I yell back at him.

'I do not care what you do; you can fuck whoever you want. But when in my presence in this bar, you will do as I say" Eric sits down in next to me.

"Fuck you Eric" I go to slap him again and he grabs my wrists. Eric pins me down on the couch and hisses. He leans down and licks my neck." Get off me Eric" I try to push him off me but he does not budge. "You know Sookie, I'm still hungry, and your blood was always so delicious". He places a kiss on my neck and continues kissing my chin and my cheek. Just as he leans in to kiss my lips, Pam throws open the door.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not disturbing anything" she says with a hint of fang.

"Of course not Pamela, Anything I can do for you?" He releases me and sits up. I can see he's sporting quite the erection, but seems unfazed. Pig.

"Oh master, I just needed Sookie for a minute, I believe there to be a FOTS spy in the bar". I get up and accompany Pam out of his office. I look back and he winks at me. It takes all my willpower not to go back and slap him silly.

"Thank You Pam, I don't know what would have happened if you had not come." I tell her.

"Are you stupid?" she asks me with an acid tone. "Didn't I tell you not to anger him? If I had not come in when I did, you'd be flat on your back submitting to him right now." She quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I know Pam, thank you. So where is this spy?" I go to sit back down in a booth.

"Oh there's no spy, I was just saving your ass once again." She turns and leaves me in the booth.

After about a half hour, his highness emerges from the office and sulks over to my table. "Hear anything of value?" he questions and sits down,

"Well, if wondering what you're like in bed, or fantasies of the many whores you've fucked, then yeah I've heard tons." I roll my eyes at him.

Eric chuckles at me. "What's the matter, Jealous darling?" he purrs at me and grabs my hand. Managing to pull my hand out of his grasp," Hardly." I tell him.

"If there's nothing else Eric, I'd like to go home now" getting ready to grab my purse and hightail it out of there.

'Oh yes, two other things, I need those papers Bobby gave you to file with the court. Also I've arranged to enroll James in Southfield School in Shreveport, he starts next Monday." Eric slides a brochure for the school over to me. I glance at the brochure. It looks like a very nice school but then I see how much tuition is.

"9,000 dollars a year Eric. I can't afford this, besides James is enrolled at Bon Temps Elementary".

"I will not have my child attending school in that backwater town. I've already paid the school fees." He states.

"I cannot drive him to Shreveport and back every day Eric." I say putting the brochure in my bag. "I need to work Eric."

"One of the guards will drive him and stay during the day with him, and then drive him home in the evening." He looks at me smugly.

'I need those papers as well Sookie".

"I forgot them Eric, I'll give them to you tomorrow." I get up. "I'm leaving now Eric, goodnight." I stomp out the bar and head to my car. Holding back my tears, I go to start my car and it won't start. "Will this night get any worse" I wonder.

"I see your car is quite dependable Sookie." Eric opens my door and extends his hand to me." I will drive you home, come."

He releases my hand so I can lock up my car, and I follow him over to the corvette. He opens my door and I climb in.

Luckily for the first 20 minutes or so, Eric does not feel the need to speak, as he is driving at least 3 times the speed limit and bopping along to some up-tempo rock music. I close my eyes, and pretend to rest until I feel his hand inching up my thigh.

"Cut it out" I say pulling his hand away.

"What's the matter precious? Cat got your tongue? You're never this quiet." He says chuckling to himself.

'Dick" I retort and he let's out a loud laugh.

"Oh Sookie, you always amuse me." he smiles at me and winks again.

The rest of drive is quiet. We pull up in front of my house and he shuts off the car. I bolt out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Eric" I say quickly and head toward the house.

Just then, James bolts out of the front door and runs over to Eric. He bends down and gives James a hug.

"Leave us Sookie, I wish to speak with James a few minutes before I take my leave." No point in arguing with the jerk so I just stomp in the house to go speak with Bill.

EPOV

What a fun night I've had tonight. I so enjoy annoying the hell out Sookie. While I was enjoying my evening meal, I could feel her rage and jealousy. Oops. I guess I forget to block off the bond, how forgetful of me.

When I return to the bar, I find her dancing suggestively with some vampire. Furious I march right over to her and after ordering the vamp out of my bar, haul her into my office and toss her on the couch. I tried to talk with her rationally but she just needed to be difficult.

As she goes to slap me yet again, I grab her wrist and pin her down. Being this close to her, it makes it impossible to fight the urge to taste her and fuck her senseless. I lick her neck and start kissing her neck moving my way up towards her lips. Just as I'm about to lay a kiss on her, Pam bursts in. What a bitch. Apparently though there is a fellowship spy in the bar and Pam wants her to listen in.

They leave my office and I need to gather my thoughts. Did I just almost fuck Sookie? Maybe I need to let it happen once to get out of my system. I ponder this idea for a moment, but then dismiss it. I cannot. If I'm to be a father to James, I will need to deal with her for many years to come and having sex with her again will just make things all that more difficult. So no as much as I want her one last time, It won't happen.

Before heading back out to the bar I grab the brochure for Southfield School I had Bobby pick up today. I've already arranged enrollment for James and paid the fees. I'm sure Sookie will be pleased. It seems like a nice school.

Making my way back out to the bar, I find Sookie out in a booth and join her. I question her if she's heard anything of value and she sasses back to me that if hearing about all the fangbangers who want to, or have fucked me, sure she's heard a lot. I think my little telepath is jealous.

Deciding to let it go, I hand her the brochure and inform her this is the school I've enrolled James in. She get's pissed and in no certain terms, tells me she already enrolled him at the local elementary in that backwater where she lives. I think not. She also gives me some lame excuse that she needs to work. I inform her one of the guards will take him and drive him and also stay with him during the day. This shuts her up. And of course she forgot the paperwork I wanted her to sign.

She get's up to leave. After a moment I decide to call it a night as well. Heading out to my car, I can see that Sookie's piece of shit will not start. I really did not want a drive out to bumfuck this night, but it might give me a chance to see James so I head over to her vehicle and offer to drive her home.

I mess with her a little on the drive, but for the most part leave her alone. I can tell she's fighting back the tears. I wonder why. She acts like she's hurt but yet, is the one who left me. I never went anywhere. And why the hell do I care if she's upset. I won't allow myself to. No way.

We get to her home and she practically fly's out of the car. James must have heard the corvette and bounds out the front door and runs to me. I bend down to hug him. I just can't help myself. Being around him brings out emotions I've spend over 6 years trying to bury again. But this is fine. James is my son. He will not leave me. I'm sure of it. I think.

I inform Sookie I'd like to speak with James a moment, but she basically ignores my comment and storms in the house. I gesture to James to join me in the car, as I do not want her overhearing what I say to him.

"Did you enjoy your time this evening?" I ask him.

"Sure DAD." he responds and looks at me angrily.

_Oh hell I think to myself._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Continuing on with Eric's point of view. I do have Eric change slightly. I was not planning on doing it so soon but it just happened. I'm not too happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoy and it's not too hideous. Thanks for all your support!!!**

"Who told you? Was it Compton?" I'll rip his fucking throat out.

"He did not EXACTLY have to tell me." I realize now that my son can read vampire's minds.

"Also, I knew mommy was hiding something, but she's been blocking her thoughts. But when she left I found these hidden under the couch". He pulls out the letter and the adoption papers.

"Can you read my mind James's?" I question him. "I can read everyone's mind, but I don't understand your thought's, you think in another language". He answers.

"James's you must not ever let anyone know you can read vampire thought's, only your mother and me, it could put you in danger." I tell him

"You know, you don't need to be nice to me, I've done fine without you for all my life." James says and starts crying.

Oh hell. What do I do? How do I answer him? I lean over and put my arm around him. He cringes slightly, but allows me to do it.

"Why do you want me now, after all these years?" he sniffles in between tears.

"James, son, I did not know I was your father until two weeks ago." I tell him. No point in lying. Let Sookie try and fix this.

"You didn't?" he questions. "No, your mom never told me". He looks over at me. "You're lying. You probably did not want to be bothered, after all you HATE her!"

Fucking Compton. I'm going to need to torture that fuck again for thinking these things around my son.

He takes the iphone out of his pocket and throws it at me. "I don't want your crappy phone either eric!"

James gets out of the car and runs to the house. What the hell just happened? Here I was thinking now that he knew I was his father we could finally start building a relationship. But no, he hauls off and acts…. Just like Sookie. FUCK! It's not my fault I had no idea I had a son. If I had, I would have been around.

I get out of my car and pound on the door. Sookie answers" What did you do to him? I swear I could stake you!"

"What did I do? This is your fault! He knows I'm his father Sookie and he's blaming me. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIED!!"

"Invite me in Sookie" and I just glare at her. Just let her try and deny me entrance.

"Come in Eric" she says and I enter the home looking around for James.

"He's in his room Eric. Give him some time. I'll talk to him I promise." She says softly and touches my shoulder.

I go over and sit down on the couch. Sookie joins me.

"I don't get it Sookie. This is not my fault. I…I… just want to be his father is all. If I had known I would have been there. You know this". I say and lay my face in my hands.

"I know Eric. I'm truly sorry I never told you about him."

"Come on." She says and grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. She knocks on a closed bedroom door which I assume is James's room. "Come in mommy".

The minute we walk in he just glares at me. "What's he doing here Mom? Just rescind his invitation." He spits.

"James apologize to Eric." Chastising him.

"No way. He left us Mom." he states defiantly.

"No honey, he didn't "she tells him. Sookie sits down on the bed next to him and I just stand in the corner of the room, not really sure how to react to all this human emotion.

Sookie tells him everything. How the fairies attacked her, and how after we found her she was scared and confused. She goes on to tell him that when she found out she was pregnant, at first she thought it was rape, which is why she decided to leave.

She tells him that once he was born, she knew I was his father, but by that time figured I was so mad at her she was afraid to come back. I'm stunned. She fessed up, to everything. She even tells him not to blame me, as I had no idea.

I really want to be angry with her for doubting me. How could she have possibly thought I'd turn her away if she had gotten pregnant from rape. Did she think so little of me? Even if she had returned after James was born, I might have been angry for awhile, but I would have taken her back. I loved her. She was the only woman I've ever loved. I feel myself starting to get angry, but need to keep my temper at bay since James is in the room.

"I'm sorry Eric." James says to me. That breaks me out of my current angry thoughts.

"It's okay. I'd be angry too James." I reply and then turn and glare at Sookie.

I sit down on the left of him on the bed. "I hope you still want to get to know me James"

"Sure Eric. Are we still going go karting tomorrow?" he smiles at me.

"Of course." I smile back at him. Seeing that it's getting late I rise from the bed. I turn to James and hand him back the phone. "I'd really like you to keep this James".

"Okay." He takes the phone from me. I lean down to shake his hand goodbye, thinking he's not in a hugging mood, but he surprises me leaning up and giving me a quick hug.

I nod to Sookie and take my leave. I've had all the emotion I can stand for one night.

SPOV

I go into the house and find Bill sitting on my couch." What's going on Sookie?" he asks me.

'Eric had to drive me home Bill, my car broke down. He's out talking to James". I say and sit down next to him.

I start to tell him about my night at Fangtasia when all of a sudden a feel a surge of anger then confusion through the bond. "Something's wrong Bill." I tell him and get up to head outside.

Just then, the door opens and James runs in and bounds up to his room. I'm heading upstairs to follow him up when I hear Eric bang on the door.

I answer and say" What did you do to him? I swear I could stake you!"

"What did I do? This is your fault! He knows I'm his father Sookie and he's blaming me. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIED!!" he yells back at me.

"Invite me in sookie" and he just glares at me.

"Come in Eric" I say and he enters my house looking around for James.

"Leave Compton." He roars at Bill. Poor Bill turns and leaves immediately.

"He's in his room Eric. Give him some time. I'll talk to him I promise." I say softly.

He goes over and sits down on the couch. I join him.

"I don't get it Sookie. This is not my fault. I…I… just want to be his father is all. If I had known I would have been there. You know this". he says and lays his face in his hands.

"I know Eric. I'm truly sorry I never told you about him."

All I can feel coming off Eric is confusion and sadness. I take his hand and lead him upstairs to James's room. It's time to fix this.

We go into James's room and I can see he's furious with Eric. He yells at me to have Eric leave and rescind his invitation. I let go of Eric's hand and sit down next to James. I tell him everything. About the fairies, the rape, me leaving. I let him know that I did not realize Eric was his dad until he was born, and that Eric is not the one to blame.

James then apologizes to Eric and he joins us on the bed. He tells James's that it's fine and that he'd be angry as well. I just bet he would. I can tell Eric's not handling all this emotion very well as all I can feel is doubt from the bond. He even asks James's if he still wants to get to know him.

My little boy tells him sure and asks him about go karting tomorrow. Then I feel relief coming off Eric. He tells him of course and gives him back the cell phone. Telling him he'd like him to keep it. James gives him a hug, and Eric nods to me and leaves.

"That was nice of you to hug him honey." I tell him.

"He needed a hug mom. He was upset." He tells me.

"Why did you get so upset with him James?"

"I thought he was lying Mom. You know, if you don't want me to, I won't talk to him anymore. I know you don't like him mommy, he's mean to you." he smiles at me and puts his arm around me.

"Oh James" I hug him. "Eric and I have our issues and we may not get along, but he's your dad. It's up to you if you want to know him or not."

"I think I do mommy"

"Okay sweetie" I give him a kiss. It's getting late so I tuck James in for bed and head downstairs to relax. Still worrying about how Eric is doing, against my better judgment I send him a text.

Sookie: Are you okay?

A few minutes later my phone beeps.

Eric: Fine why? Is James okay?

He's worried about James. Maybe Eric will be a good father after all.

Sookie: He's good. He was worried about you.

Eric: Are you sure you where not worried for me... I was so sad... I needed comfort.

What a jerk.

Eric: I could always turn around. :- k

Sookie: Goodnight Eric. I can see your fine.

Eric: Night Wifey.

I slam down my phone. Over 1000 years old, and that man is still a child. But instead of finding myself angry I actually am amused by the situation. No. I can't forget he's different. But yet, even after two days, I can see some of "My Eric's" personality emerge, especially when he's around James. Maybe we can eventually have some semblance of a friendship again, for our son's sake.

EPOV

While I'm driving home from Bon Temps my phone beeps. It's a text from Sookie seeing if I'm okay. I'm still a bit angry at all her lies, but I find it impossible to be mean. I answer her back asking if James's is okay. Then I engage in a little harmless banter with her. I always enjoyed bantering back and forth with her.

When I get home, I find I cannot stop thinking about Sookie. I remember that her car broke down at the bar and immediately leave a message for my mechanic to pick up the vehicle and repair it, then deliver it to her home.

I've been putting off calling DeCastro for a few days. It would be much better if I call to report Sookie's return before he calls to inform me he knew she was back. I dial his number.

"De Castro" he answers on the third ring.

"Yes your majesty, it's Northman from Area 5, I'd like to report the telepath has been located and brought back to Bon Temps.

"Excellent". He exclaims. "And what of the child? Is he indeed telepathic like his mother?"

James is not only telepathic but can read vamps. I've now seen it first hand. "The reports of his abilities are false your majesty. He is a normal human child." I've now just possibly signed my final death warrant.

"Pity" he retorts. Slimy bastard.

He goes on to tell me he will be in Louisiana in two weeks, and would like me to arrange to have Sookie at Fangstasia for the evening. This is not good at all. When Sookie left, it made me look weak and unable to control her. Not only was she in my retinue, but my bonded and pledged. It took me several years to gain back credibility from that.

After I hang up with Decastro I realize I need to warn Sookie about this potential problem. I'm pretty sure I've managed to put him off about James, but Decastro knows she's a telepath and was pissed when she left. It could get ugly. I need to see how this meeting goes before I know my strategy how to proceed. I know De Castro well enough to know he won't just let this go.

I decide to make my way to my room before Pam comes home. I care for my child, but I'm starting to realize I might prefer it if she where to get her own place. She only moved in with me after Sookie left, and she's still here. I need my own space now, especially if I'm going to have James's spend the night here anytime. I go to rest this night with thoughts of the future on my mind.

Tonight I woke up about an hour before dark. I'm supposed to take James out tonight. I do have to admit, I'm slightly nervous about this. It's one thing to visit him, it's another to take him somewhere and be totally responsible for him. Maybe I should invite Sookie to come along.

Picking up my phone I call her. She picks up on the third ring. "Hi Sookie" I greet her.

"Oh hey Eric, what's up?

"I wanted to invite you along with us tonight, if you'd like to come that is".

"What's the matter, Scared?"

"Not at all, I just thought it might be nice for us all to go together." Scared. Me. I'm Eric fucking Northman. I don't get scared.

"Well as lovely as that sounds you boys are on your own tonight. Pam and I are going clubbing tonight. "She tells me.

Clubbing. What the hell is my child up to? "That's fine."

"Eric, you wanted your chance at being a father, your getting it. Don't screw it up. Besides, I don't need your permission for anything. I'm free, single and over 21." She laughs.

Growling I tell her" Woman, do not mock me."

"Oh pipe down Eric, when will you be here to get him?" Pipe Down. She's got some nerve.

"I will arrive in one hour." I say hanging up the phone.

"PAMELA!!!!" I scream from my room. A few moments later Pam glides into my room dressed like a catholic school girl. Oh Christ.

"You bellowed Master?" she cocks an eyebrow at me.

"What is this you taking Sookie clubbing tonight?" I ask her.

"Oh yes master. We shall have a wonderful time. Maybe Sookie can meet a nice man to settle down with."

"I think not Pam. You will insure no men proposition her. That is an order. I reply showing full fang.

"Why Master? Sookie is single. Abby says single mothers have difficulty making friends and meeting men. I intend to assist her with this problem. After all, that's what girlfriends are for. She smiles at me innocently.

"Well, I must run Master; I wish to have my evening meal before meeting Sookie. Enjoy "go karting" she cackles and leaves my room.

What the hell is it with the women in my life? They both seem to love giving me grief. I dress quickly in jeans, a plain black t-shirt and boots. Grabbing my leather jacket and my keys, I head out to my car.

I pull out of my driveway and make my way to Bon Temps. With the way I drive it only takes me about 25 minutes to get there. I pull around to the front of the house and head up to the front door. Should I just walk in? No. better not. I knock on the door. A few seconds later James opens it.

"Hi James" I tell him.

"Hey Eric. Come on in." He moves over so I can make my way through the front door.

"Where's your mom?" I ask him looking around for Sookie.

"Getting ready to go out with Aunt Pam." He replies.

I ask him to give me a minute and make my way back to Sookie's room. The bedroom door is open so I walk in. Glancing in the direction of the bathroom, I can see that the door is open a crack and she is standing in front of the mirror in her bra and panties putting on makeup. Thinking some privacy may be in order; I close the bedroom door and head over to the bathroom. Looking in at her, I can see she is still beautiful. To the human eye, the scars from the fairy attack are not even visible. Of course with my vampire sight, I still see traces left, but that does not matter. She looks hot. I can feel myself getting hard already.

I pop my head in and say "Don't you look sexy this evening." Smirking at her.

"FUCK Eric" she yells at me. "Don't you knock." Immediately she slams the bathroom door in my face. I chuckle to myself.

She comes out a moment later wrapped in a huge terry cloth robe. Pity. "The door was open." I say cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes. But I need to speak to you about DeCastro." I tell she immediately looks panicked.

"Could we talk about this later tonight Eric. Please?" questioning me looking scared.

"Okay. Now remember to behave tonight my dear."

"Whatever Eric. You can watch him until Pam and I get back right?"

"Of course Sookie. I'll see you this evening." I leave her room and head back out to the living room where James is waiting for me.

It takes about 20 minutes to drive to the go kart place in Monroe. If I'd been by myself I would have made it in 10, but I figure I needed to drive somewhat slower with James in the car. On the ride over we made small talk about what kind of music we like. He tells me his favorite band is metallica. Oddly enough, they also happen to be one of my favorites as well. I put on "Enter Sandman" from my ipod playlist and James and I sing along to it.

Once we get to the go kart place James immediately heads over to where the cars are. I ask him what we do now, and he motions over to a ticket booth telling me we will need to purchase tickets to ride. We head over. James tells me you have to pay for however many rides you want to take. So I hand him a 100 dollar bill and tell him to get however many he wants.

"Your not coming Eric?" he asks me somewhat dejected. Oh shit.

I walk over to the ticket counter with James and ask the old human selling tickets" Will I be able to ride?" I am over 6ft tall, and these vehicles look somewhat small."Oh yes sir. We have some cars available for taller patrons."

"Fine then we will take 2 rides each." I tell him sliding over the money. I grab our tickets and we make our way over to the track. Some teenage kid takes our tickets and directs us toward the vehicle he wishes us to inhabit. Looking this thing over, I'm wondering how in the hell I'm going to get in this thing. "You getting in?" James yells from across the lane.

Sighing I bend down and manage to scrunch myself into this thing. I look ridiculous. I can only hope than none of my area vamps are here. That would be truly mortifying. I glance over to James and see him smiling widely and laughing his ass off. "You look funny in that Eric". He says. Of course I do kid, I'm a Viking vampire. I have no place riding go karts.

The ride itself was horrid. The damn car handled like shit, and since I'm so tall my legs kept bumping into the steering wheel causing me to veer over to the side wall constantly. After the two rides where up I get out of the go kart as fast as I can. Seeing that James was having fun, I ask him if he wants to ride again and he says he does, so I purchase two more rides for him, and make my way over to the fence to wait with the rest of the parents.

While waiting for him I check my email on my blackberry. Nothing of importance. That is good. I look over to the track and see James racing a few of the other little humans on the track. I can tell he is having a great time and when he drives by I wave to him.

On his next trip around I snap a picture on my phone. Once he's done he runs over to me, and grabbing my hand, drags me to a video game area. This is more my thing. I get 100 dollars in tokens and we are off and running. We play several shooting games, Skeeball, Pac Man, and a motorcycle game that James seems to love. He keeps smiling and laughing so I can only assume he is having fun. I find I am enjoying myself as well.

After about two hours of playing, James turns to me and says "Mommy said you need to get me dinner."

Okay. We head over to the food area and I ask him what he wants. He tells me Pizza and French fries with a Juice. I order and the cashier gives me a number and tells me to wait to be called.

"Eric aren't you going to eat?" he asks me while we are waiting for his food.

I look over to him 'They don't have true blood, but I'll be fine."

He looks up at me. "I'm sorry; we could go somewhere that has it if your hungry I don't mind."

I assure him its fine. They call the number and I grab his food and we find a place to sit. While he's eating his food I answer a few text messages from some of my minions. I also ask him some questions about what his life was like it Florida. He tells me about his friends, the beach, and his school. I use this opportunity to bring up his new school here.

"Did your mom tell you about your new school?"

"Well, yeah first she took me to that run down place and said I was going there, but then today she told me I'm going to a private school in Shreveport." He says shoving another fry in his mouth.

"Yes I've arranged for you to go to Southfield. It's a school near my home. Much better than that place in Bon Temps."

I go on to tell him about the school and all the things they have. He seems excited. I also let him know I've found him a Karate school and that he will go once a week after school and then his bodyguard will drive him home.

"Bodyguard? Why do I need a bodyguard Eric?" I look at him and say "It's for your safety. Your mom has one now as well. It's really not a big deal at all." I hope I don't worry him.

We talk a little more about karate, and I once again promise him I will show him moves as well. My curiosity is killing me, so I decide to ask him about Sookie and if there where any men in her life.

"So James, did your mom have any boyfriends in Florida?" I try to look as innocent as possible and make sure im thinking in my native language, just in case.

"Boyfriends? What do you mean?" Drumming my fingers on the table I say "You know, men who came to take her out on dates, maybe kissed her?" I crook an eyebrow.

He starts laughing then. "No way, Mommy barely had any friends. It was always just us. I'm glad mommy has friends here."

There was never anyone else. Damn. For a split second I really feel like a whore, but dismiss it very quickly. She left me after all. I did not leave her.

"So Eric, why are you mean to mommy all the time, hmm?' and he smirks at me. I've never been on the receiving end of my own personality, and I must say it's a little annoying.

"It's complicated James." Oh hell, what do I tell him? Shit. Maybe I should tell him the truth. "Your mommy hurt me very much when she left. I cared for her very deeply. More than anyone else in my life. Then when I found out about you, I just got angrier." There that's the truth. In a sense.

"Did you love her?" he asks.

Fuck me. "Yes I did."

"Do you still?" he counters back at me quick as a flash.

That's the freaking million dollar question. Do I still love Sookie. I honestly don't know. If I do, I know I will never allow myself to love her again. She made me look like a fool. Frankly I really don't want to deal with a relationship again. She made my life hell. But what do I say…

"No, I don't." James looks slightly disappointed when I say this so I add. " But, I'm going to try to get along with her. I promise."

"That's good Eric, she get's so upset when you yell and are mean to her." The bond told me that much. I reach out to the bond for a moment, just to check on her, and I can feel nothing but happiness. I guess her and Pam are enjoying their night.

Once James finished eating, we play some more video games and at about 9:30 I decide to head back to Sookie's. On the ride back, James tells me he likes to swim, so I tell him all about my house and the pool in back.

I promise him he can come over one night soon to swim. He seems to be happy about that.

When we get back to Sookie's I figured she was not back from the club yet. Luckily James has a key and let's us in. Not knowing what to do with him, I ask him if he wants to watch a movie. After flipping through the channels we settle on Gremlins. I've never seen it so I watch as well instead of going into downtime.

About half way through I notice he's fallen asleep. I carry him upstairs and take his shoes off. I place him in bed and close the door to his room. I don't think I did to bad tonight. Smiling I go back downstairs to wait for Sookie to get home.

SPOV

If Eric where not already dead, I would kill him again. I can't believe he just strolled in my room and leered at me like I was a happy meal. Then he tells me to behave. He's not my father. I'm a little worried about him taking James, but I swore last night I would give him a chance to prove himself as a father. I hear them leave and finishing getting ready.

Pam shows up about 8pm. She let's me know we are going to some new club called The Cellblock. Sounds fun. NOT. As usual I never now how Pam will be dressed. Tonight she appeared at my front door dressed like some slutty school girl. I've got on a cute little black mini dress and some black heels.

Our ride to Shreveport was fun. She goes on to tell me all about Paris. I find it really funny she used Eric's credit card to buy up Dior's new fall line.

We get to the club and walk right past the bouncer at the door. Pam just winked at him. I really don't want to know.

We grab some drinks from the bar, A gin and tonic for me, and a true blood for Pam.

"See anything you like Sookie?" she asks scanning over the crowd.

"Oh come on Pam, I don't have time for a man, I have a man to raise." I tell her point blank.

"Oh Sookie, nothing wrong with dating and having some fun, I think you need to get laid" she leers at me.

"Whatever Pam." Taking a sip of my drink, I notice that a guy is staring at me. He's about 5'9, brown hair, with amazing green eyes. Yummy. I look away quickly before he notices I've been drooling over him.

Pam does not miss a beat. "What about that one over there? He's been checking you out since we walked in. He looks tasty." Turning her attention toward him she waves.

"Cut that out Pam" I chastise her.

"Why Sookie? I hope your still not pining over Eric? It's been over seven years since you where with him." She says staring at me.

Do I tell Pam I've been celibate and living like a nun the past 7 years? Taking a deep breath I did'nt need to "Pam, I've not been with anyone since Eric."

Stunned Pam retorts" Well that's even more of a reason to go over and say hello to that tasty morsel." I did not need to go over to him, he's heading this way.

"Hi there, how are you ladies tonight?" Mr. Hotty asks us.

Pam jumps right in. "Oh we are sooo much better now, aren't we Sookie." She winks at me.

"I'm Damien Chandler". He says. Still unable to speak Pam takes it upon her self to speak for me. "I'm Pam and this is Sookie. Why don't you keep Sookie here company, I have a phone call to return." With that Pam gets up, cocks an eyebrow at me and heads into the club.

Damien sits down and asks me if I'd like a drink. Not needing one, I decline. We make small talk for awhile. I find out Damien is a professor of literature at LSU. "What do you do Sookie?" he questions.

"Oh I'm a librarian. I just moved back to the area a few days with my son." I figure might as well let him know I'm a single mother right off the bat.

Damien asks me all about James. Then he tells me that LSU is hiring and that if I'd like, he'd forward my resume onto HR. I notice he is very easy to talk to. We spend the next half hour laughing and joking and for the first time in 7 years I find I'm really enjoying spending time with a man. Hell I even find him attractive.

"Would you like to dance Sookie?" he asks extending his hand. Figuring what harm is it; I accept his hand and head out to the dance floor. Damien is really a great dancer. We dance to fast and slow songs and during Jay's Z "Empire State of Mind" I even relent and start dirty dancing with him. Did I mention by this time I've also had about 6 Gin and Tonics.

Leaning over, Damien places a chaste kiss on my lips. What the hell I figure, and grab his face and kiss him back. Running his tongue over my lips, I open my mouth slightly and allow him to stick his tongue in my mouth. We are kissing like crazy, our tongues massaging each other while we grind against each other like crazy.

I notice out of the corner of my eye, That Pam is dancing with some slutty looking woman and grinning over at me like crazy.

After about 30 minutes of grinding and groping each other like teenagers, Pam comes over and says 'So sorry to interrupt you, but my Master just text wondering where we are." Oh great. Fucking Eric. That brings me crashing back to reality.

"Master Sookie?" Damien asks me. "Oh yeah, Pam's maker." He's prolly thinking I'm some kind of damn fangbanger now. But surprising enough he does not say anything.

Damien walks us out to Pam's car and says goodbye to Pam. Leaving just us standing outside he hands me his business card. "I've really enjoyed meeting you Sookie. Please email me your resume and I'll forward it on.

"Thanks Damien it was nice to meet you as well."

He pauses for a moment. "May I have your number Sookie? I'd like to take you out sometime." Hesitating, not knowing what to do, Pam once again jumps in, rolling her window down rattling off my cell number. Damien programs it into his phone and smiles at me. Leaning over he kisses me. We are kissing for about 5 minutes when Pam once again rolls down her window and says" I know your enjoying yourself, But we really need to get going."

I give Damien a quick peck on the lips once more, and hop into the car. Pam's silent till we get onto Route 15. "So glad you had fun tonight Sookie, are you going to go out with him?"

I still love Eric, but for the first time in many years have found myself attracted to another man. Why should I sit around and pine after that ass when a single, sexy, successful man is interested in me.

"You know Pam, I think I will" I smile at her. "Good for you Sookie. If I was into men, I might have snagged him away from you even." She winks. We laugh and joke all the way back to Bon Temps. I'm so glad I went out with Pam tonight. It made me realize just how much I missed being home.

We pull up in front of my house and I see Eric's corvette parked there. "You coming in Pam?"

'Oh no, I'll see Eric later. You have fun now girl." Not likely that will happen. Thanking Pam again, I get out of the car and walk up to my front door. Going in, I find Eric sitting on my couch reading one of my romance novels.

"I never realized these books where like porn for women." He leers at me. "You look quite sexy this evening. Did you ladies have fun?" he asks me.

"Oh yeah. It was great hanging out with Pam again. She a riot." Telling him as I sit down next to him. He leans over and sniffs the air.

"You smell of a human Sookie. Where we a naughty girl?" he questions. If he only knew how naughty I was. For me that is. "I danced with a few people is all. It was a dance club after all Eric."

"Surely" taking my hand Eric looks right at me. "We need to talk about DeCastro Sookie." He says. "Fine. What's his problem?" I ask.

Eric goes on to tell me how DeCastro was livid when I took off. Apparently all the vamps I hold dear where threatened with final death if they had helped me escape. He tells me DeCastro will be in town in two weeks and would like to meet with me. I have no choice in the matter, I need to be there.

"What's going to happen Eric?" I'm getting scared now. DeCastro is a slimy scum bag who's always given me the creeps. "I don't know Sookie. He will definitely want your services again." He hesitates for a moment. "He wants to take you to Vegas."

Panicking now "Eric, I'll just leave then. I'll pack up James and leave. I'm not going to be a slave to some vampire king."

He squeezes my hand slightly as if to comfort me "I will not let him take you Sookie.I promise. I will keep you safe." Softly he continues "But you need to trust me. I can put him off this visit, but I need to feel him out so I can plan how to proceed."

Trust him. I'm not sure if I can.

"Sookie I know you have issues with this, just know I did not abandon you when the fairies took you. I would have met my final death to stop your suffering." _What the hell!!! He wants to get into this after all these years. It was Bill and Niall who saved me, not Eric. _

He continues telling me what happened that night. Apparently DeCastro showed up at the bar as Eric was leaving to come find me. He forbid Eric to use his resources in a matter that had to do with the fairies. Eric had told him I was his wife and he would use any means at his disposal to find me. He had attempted to leave, and Decastro must have anticipated he would do that, and had his goons bind him in silver for 2 days. He then tells me because of the bond he not only felt his pain from the silver, but everything I went through as well. He looks up at me with blood tears in his eyes.

Totally stunned and also now with tears in my eyes I look at him "I never knew Eric. I….I. blamed you. Why did you not tell me sooner? If I'd known.. I….I…" not sure how to continue, I just start sobbing.

Eric takes me in his arms and is stroking my back comforting me. "You never gave me a chance Sookie. You did not want to hear what I had to say." He says softly.

What have I done? Why did I think Eric would have left me? He'd never given me any cause to doubt him. And what do I do? I ignore him, leave him, and deny him his son. I'm either the stupidest woman on earth, or a total bitch.

"I'm so sorry Eric." Knowing I need to say this I continue. 'I was wrong. I should have never left. I was confused and terrified and not thinking rationally. I should have known you would have done anything to find me. I'm just so sorry." I sob in his arms.

Eric let's me cry until no more tears come out. "You've always been hell on my shirts Sookie."

"Well I try Eric."

"You know Sookie", he tightens his hold on me." If you want to make it up to me, I can think of a few ….ways." he kisses my neck.

"Dream on, Buddy." I say pushing out of his arms and slapping him on the arm. Eric grins at me and winks. I just can't stop myself from laughing. We always did have a playful relationship, even when we where only friends.

"I missed you, you big jerk."

"And I you, my little bullet sucker."

With the serious talk behind us, Eric goes on to tell me about his and James's night out. Apparently Eric even rode a go kart. He pulls out his blackberry and shows me a picture of James driving the go kart." Can you email me that Eric?"

'Sure Sookie. It's getting late; I should be heading back to Shreveport." I glance over to the clock and see that dawn is only about 2 hours away.

"Oh wait Eric I have something for you." I rush into my room and get the photo album I'd put together of James's pictures. Handing him the album "I put together this album for you of all James's pictures from when he was a baby."

Eric opens the album and glances at the first two pages. With a smile on his face he says "Thank you Sookie. This is wonderful."

'Your welcome. I thought you might want to see what he looked like as a baby."

"Yeah Me." he grins at me.

Eric gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. He turns to me and runs his thumb across my face "I promise I'll never let the bond slip while I'm entertaining the vermin again Sookie." he leans down and kisses my forehead and, with a smirk, is out my front door in a flash.

What the hell just happened?

EPOV

After James fell asleep, I watched a little television. Growing bored with the infomercials, I peruse the bookshelf and find one of those romance novels Sookie always used to read. I start thumbing through until I get to the good stuff. "How kinky" I think to myself.

Just as im getting into how the lusty cowboy takes the fair haired ranch owner's daughter, Sookie comes barreling through the front door.

"I never realized these books where like porn for women." I greet her with. She looks quite sexy and I tell her so. I also ask her how she and Pam enjoyed their night.

She sits down on the couch and I can immediately smell liquor and human with Ralph Lauren Polo Smell. Geez. I tease her by asking if she's been naughty, when all I really want to do this throw her in the shower to get that horrid smell off her.

I take her hand and tell her we need to speak of DeCastro. I can feel her fear immediately.

I tell her DeCastro was livid when she took off. I also let her know he threatened all of us with our final death if it came out we had helped her. I let her know Decastro was going to be in town in two weeks, and that she had no choice but to be there.

"What's going to happen Eric?" she asks me

"I don't know Sookie. He will definitely want your services again." I hesitate for a moment. "He wants to take you to Vegas."

She is totally freaking out now. "Eric, I'll just leave then. I'll pack up James and leave. I'm not going to be a slave to some vampire king."

Oh Hell fucking no. I just met James two days ago. I will not lose him now. If I'm really being honest with myself, I don't want her to leave either.

I squeeze her hand slightly to comfort her "I will not let him take you Sookie.I promise. I will keep you safe. But you need to trust me. I can put him off this visit, but I need to feel him out so I can plan how to proceed."

Then before I can stop the verbal diarrhea spewing from my mouth, I tell her what happened the night I tried to go save her from the fairies. By the time I finish my tale, I realize I'm crying a little. This woman makes me such a pussy.

What happened next shocked the fuck outta me.

"I never knew Eric. I….I. blamed you. Why did you not tell me sooner? If I'd known.. I….I…"

Before I can stop my inner urges I gather her in my arms, and stroke her back to soothe her. I tell her, "You never gave me a chance Sookie. You did not want to hear what I had to say."

She starts by telling me she's sorry, and then tells me her reasons for leaving. I never realized she was so confused. I knew she had issues from the fairies, but I never thought they went so deep. She starts sobbing again and I just let her do it. Holding her in my arms the whole time.

Realizing someone needs to lighten the mood, I tease her a little and flirt with her as well. Waiting for her to slap me, she instead slaps my arm, and starts laughing. It reminds me of how we used to banter back and forth when we first met. She looks up at me smiling and says "I missed you, you big jerk."

Not even thinking I tell her I missed her as well.

I tell her a little about how the night with James and I went. She loved the picture I took of James, and asks me to email it to her. Realizing its getting near dawn I get up to leave, and before I do, she runs into her room and hands me a photo album. Its got photo's of James from a baby until just recently. I will treasure this gift always.

I turn to her and run my thumb across her face "I promise I'll never let the bond slip while I'm entertaining the vermin again Sookie." I lean down and kiss her forehead and with a smirk, I'm out the door.

On the ride home, I'm thinking about what just happened. We made real progress tonight, although it's a conversation that should have happened 7 years ago. All those dreadful human emotions I had with Sookie have seemed to come back full force. I'm a little pissed I'm so weak.

I'm pretty sure we've had that human thing Dr. Phil calls closure. I know I feel better about things. I'm going to try to treat Sookie better. Letting her feel when I was fucking those women was wrong of me. And I'm not going to do it anymore. I'll make sure the bond is blocked from now on.

I remember when James told me she'd never been with anyone else. I'm pretty positive she still has feelings for me. And I know I have feelings for her as well. To Hell with it! At this very moment I've now decided I will win her back. She will be mine again. Oh yes. I need to tread lightly though, Sookie spooks easily. We will become friends again first, and then "Operation Woo Sookie" will commence.

**A/N: Tadah! Emotional Eric is back. At least for a little while. It's only Chapter 6 and there is a lot more drama to commence. Fair warning cold Eric will be back. He's confused right now. LOL. But it will all work out in the end. I swear!!! I'm writing chapter 7 right now as well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I know I'm going to piss off some people with Damien and with Eric and his little adventures. Eric and Sookie suffer from total lack of communication. She doubts, He doubts, it's a vicious cycle. Enjoy! Don't kill me!**

SPOV

This week flew by. After our little emotional scene that night, It seems like Eric and I have been getting closer. He calls to speak with James and I every night. The night after we had "the talk", my car was delivered the very next morning fixed courtesy of Eric. I tried to pay him back, but he would not take the money. He's so stubborn sometimes, but for once I decided to let it slide.

Eric has only been able to come up to see James once more since the night he took him go karting. Victor Madden has been in town for some investigation or another so Eric has been staying away. The night he came up we all sat around and watched the new Star Trek movie and Eric began trying to teach James how to play chess. It was funny watching my little man get so frustrated trying to beat Eric. Then they both decided to gang up on me and tease me. I felt like I was being attacked by Eric and his little mini me clone. Eric also made sure James and I met the guards when he came up. They where some were's from a Baton Rouge pack. My little boy was totally impressed he had honest to god werewolves guarding him.

I've barely felt the bond at all since Eric promised to keep it closed off. I'll feel a random emotion here and there, but never lust. Well unless you count the night he came up to visit. After we put James to bed, Eric and I where sitting on the front porch just talking. Of course he felt the need to practically sit on top on me on the porch swing and flirt with me incessantly.

"Sookie, hold on you've got something right here on your top." he reached over and ran his finger over the top of my breast.

"Cut it out you child."

"No." and he just gave me that smirk and wink and im a goner. I just had to stick my tongue out at him.

He had laughed so loud I felt the porch shake.

I had forwarded my resume on to Damien and went on the interview the very next day. After the interview, I had agreed to meet Damien for coffee. We sat and spoke about books for awhile and he asked me out on a date for Saturday night. I had already made plans with Eric to take James to the fair that was in town.

Damien asked me if he could accompany us. Wouldn't that be a sight. "Damien this is Eric, James's father.. Oh and did I mention he's a badass Viking vampire".

I told him I did not feel comfortable introducing him to James's so soon. It was true. So instead we made plans to go out on a date Sunday during the day. Jason was taking his son and James fishing so I figured it would be a perfect opportunity. I'd already given the guards Sunday during the day off since Jason was a were-panther and could protect us if need be. I did not need Eric's goon squad trailing me on a date.

It's now Saturday night and we are going to the carnival with Eric. We are driving to meet Eric at his house in Shreveport and leaving from there. James comes barreling into the house covered in mud and dirt.

"James Eric Northman! How did you get so dirty? We are leaving in 30 minutes. Get your ass cleaned up immediately." He had been playing with Michael and lord knows what they got into. I sent him up to clean up.

The night James's found out Eric was his dad; He'd given Eric the custody papers. When I spoke with Eric last night, he told me the papers had been filed already and that James name was legally changed already. I asked him how much it cost to get it done so quickly, and his only reply was "Enough".

The drive to Eric's home took about 45 minutes. He lived in a gated community on Long Lake. Driving through this complex littered with mcmansion's James eye's just bugged out of his head. We had always lived in more modest surroundings. We made the turn onto water's edge circle, and Eric's house was the third one on the left.

'That it James." I tell him pulling up in front of Eric's home. Eric lives in a three story grey brick modern colonial. It's a big house, but not as ostentatious as I had pictured it to be. The garage door is open, and I see the corvette, but also a Gunmetal grey Hummer and a Black motorcycle, I'm guessing is a Harley.

James bolts out of the car and runs up to the front door. Seconds later Eric opens the door to him and bends down to give him a hug. I walk over to them, and Eric greets me with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Would you like a tour?" he asks us both. We agree and eric shows us around. The First room we are in is a formal living room. We walk through that and into a dining room. Eric's decorating is very modern European in design. He shows us the full kitchen, filled with top of line stainless steel appliances.

We go upstairs and Eric says "My room is down the hall" and points to a set on double metal doors. But he opens the door we are in front of. Inside I find a room with a nice cherry wood sleigh bed, and a flat screen on the wall. There are some oriental weapons hanging on the wall that have to be authentic antiques.

"James this is your room." he tells our son.

'Really Eric?" James looks around wide eyed. "Come see the bathroom". Eric directs us toward a closed door. The bathroom is huge. It has a separate shower and a small Jacuzzi tub, big enough for a six year old to swim in though. There is an expensive looking model of a Viking ship molded to the wall.

"So what do you think James?" he asks him.

"Oh this is awesome Eric. You want me to stay over your house?' he asks Eric.

"Of course. I believe it's quite normal when parent's share custody of a child, for the child to spend time in both parent's homes. Is it not Sookie?" I wonder what website he read that off of.

"Yeah Eric it is." I tell him.

Our last stop on the tour was Eric's backyard. He has a huge lagoon style pool with a hot tub and a rock waterfall with a built in slide.

"Hey mom, why do we live in such a crappy house?" James asks me.

I hear Eric laughing. "James, some people don't feel the NEED to live in such a flashy place." I say while glaring at Eric.

Why mom? I'd much rather live in a place like this." He smirks over to Eric.

"I tend to agree with him." Eric says back to me.

"I'll be waiting in the driveway if you two decide you want to join me at the fair." With that I stomp off towards my car. I can hear Dr. Evil and his mini me laughing in the background. How dare they both insult my gran's house. Okay our home in Sanibel was nicer, but still.

A few moments later Eric and James come out of the garage."Sookie could you move that "CAR" of your's over behind the corvette, we are taking the Hummer." Eric yells over to me. James is already climbing in the backseat. I go move my Jeep quickly, and go and hop in Eric's Hummer.

The ride to the fair takes us about 15 minutes. Eric still speeds, but I notice with James in the car does not go quite as fast as he normally would. Eric's got system of a down playing in the car on the ride over, and I notice that both Eric and James are bopping along to it.

We get to the fair, and walk over to the main gates. Eric pays our admission and we head on in. Almost immediately, James grabs both mine and Eric's hands and he's in the middle of us. To the outside world, we appear to be a young good looking couple with our equally adorable son.

Our first destination is the games area. James immediately runs over to the stand where they have the goldfish. You need to toss a ball in the little bowl to win a fish. Eric gives the attendant some money and he and James split the balls between them.

"What needs to be done James?" he asks my son.

"Oh simple, toss the ball in the bowl, if you get it in, you win a fish." Eric nods and they both test their luck. Eric and James both win fishes.

As we are heading over to another game, James asks Eric "What are you naming your fish?" Eric seems to ponder this a moment and answers "Bill". And quirks his eyebrow at me.

Why would you name your fish after Uncle Bill Eric?"

"He is not your uncle James; he is your mother's former boyfriend." James looks over to him. "You mean they used to kiss?" It seems Eric and James are having some kind of silent exchange. "Yes". Eric tells him.

"Eww mom, you used to kiss Bill… gross." James and Eric both look at each other and start laughing.

I really have no response to this, so I just shake my head and head off in front of them.

"You think she's mad Eric?" hearing James ask him.

"Without a doubt". Eric replied jovially. Have I mentioned he's a dick lately?

We play some more games and the head over to the rides. We let James go on some of the children's rides while we hang out waiting for him.

When James is riding on the swings, Eric and I are waiting for him off to side. Eric slides his arm around me and kisses me on the cheek.

"What's that for Eric?" I ask him.

"Oh no reason, I'm just enjoying myself."

After James get's off the ride, we come across one of those tunnel of love rides.

James asks me why the ride is called the tunnel of love. I'm stumped as to what to say, but quicker than anything, Eric says "It's so grownups can kiss."

"Wanna go for a ride Sookie?" he asks me with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

James just busts out laughing. And Eric is grinning like a fool as I just keep getting redder and redder. "You both better stop teasing me …or… I'll…I'll." I sputter.

"You'll what Sookie… Kiss us?" Eric says and they both start laughing at me. I'd love to know what this little inside joke the two of them have with kissing is.

James wants to go on the Gravitron, and since I got sick on that ride as a child, I have Eric take him. "Sookie, is that you?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around to see Alcide Heveraux. "Alcide!!" I scream at the top of my lungs and run over and give him a big hug. "I heard you where back Sookie." he says releasing the hug.

'What are you doing at the fair Alcide?"

"I'm supposed to meet my sister and her kids here. Can't seem to find them." He states. We make small talk for a few minutes. I ask Alcide how his business and pack are doing.

Alcide goes on to tell me he had heard from Bill I was back but had not told him where I'd been. Apparently Bill had been assisting Alcide's pack with some investigation.

"Yeah that sociopath Northman let us use Bill. He owed us for …well when you disappeared. He had everyone out looking for you." Alcide tells me.

I noticed just then that the Gravitron had stopped and James is heading over to me." Where's your father?" I ask him. Hoping I can get Alcide out of here before Eric appears. I'm secretly praying James does not say Eric's name, but let's me keep referring to him as his father. I really don't need drama right now.

"Oh I think he got a little dizzy, he said he needed a minute. He looked green mom." Grins James.

"And what's your name?" Alcide asks James while staring at him intently. "I'm James Northman." My son replies glaring right back at him evilly.

James does not like something he heard from Alcide's mind. I can tell. My son is usually much more polite when he firsts meets people.

"Northman eh? What's that all about Sookie?" he questions me. "Not now Alcide." I scold him.

"Leave them alone Hevereaux, NOW." Eric demands from behind me. He slips one arm around my waist, and places one hand on James.

Alcide nods and turns around and stalks off. "Eric, he really hates you." James says

"Why do you say that James?" Eric bends down to be eye level with him." When I walked up he was thinking mommy was pretty and he wanted to ask her out for a date. He saw me and stared at me. He hated me. He thought I looked like you. He thought you where a monster and something called a sociopath."

"You know, your mom always did have problems with admirers, especially ones with fur who bark at the moon." James and Eric stare at each other and start laughing again.

The rest of our night is thankfully drama free. Well other than almost being banned from Wal Mart. James was due to start his new school Monday, and we stopped off to get him school supplies. I was busy picking up everything from the list the school emailed us, while James and Eric took off in the other direction. Once I have everything I go looking for my two troublemakers. Eric speeds past me on a skateboard, only to crash into a dvd display. James comes riding up and stops in front of me just glancing over at Eric shaking his head.

A Security guard comes running up yelling" That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Eric gets up and heads over to the guard to no doubt glamour him. That is until I see James looking up at him speaking softly" You will forget this. Turn around and walk away." And just like that, the guard leaves us.

"Did you just glamour him James?" Eric asks with pride in his voice.

"Yep." James tells him grinning like a little possessed demon.

"You did well son." Eric walks over and pats him on the back. Wait one minute. Did Eric just praise him for glamouring someone. This is so not my life.

"James, you will NEVER, EVER do that again. Do you understand me?" I yell hoping to convey just how angry I am with him.

"And you." I whip around to Eric. " Don't ever encourage him to behave like that buddy. Your supposed to be a role model, not his partner in crime." I say poking a finger at his chest. I turn around and walk away from both of them. I need a few minutes of space.

I hear James say "She's mad at us again, huh Eric?"

"So it would seem." Eric replies to him.

By the time we get back to Eric's house it's after 1:30am. Eric pulls the car into his driveway, but does not get out. "You going back out?" I ask him.

"Yes, I have some things to do at the club?" He tells me. We all say our goodbyes and Eric asks me to text him when we get home safe.

James falls asleep half- way back to Bon Temps. I carry him and his fish into the house. And put him to bed. I place the fish (James named him Optimus, for whatever reason) on the table next to his bed. It's been such a long day I go to my room and text Eric to let him know we got home okay. He does not answer. I guess he's otherwise occupied. With whom I have no idea. I feel slightly jealous when I go to sleep.

The next morning Jason arrives at 8:00am to pick James up. I had a really hard time getting him up since he'd gone to bed so late last night. I feed Jason and the boy's breakfast and have them on the way to the lake by 8:45am.

I don't need to meet Damien until 11:00am. That gives me plenty of time to get ready and make my way to Shreveport. I'd decided to meet him rather than have him pick me up in Bon Temps. We had planned to meet at the flea market and go to lunch.

Damien is such an intelligent man. We walk around the flea market just having a terrific time looking at all the odds and ends. I learn that Damien is originally from California, divorced and has traveled extensively throughout the world. I had not dipped into his mind the first two times we met, but I decide to now. Nothing. A complete blank. I don't feel anything supernatural from him. This has got to be the first time I've never heard a human before.

After the flea market we make our way to this cute little bistro for lunch. After we order, He asks me how the fair was. "Did you and your son enjoy the fair last night?"

"Oh yes we had a wonderful time." I go on to tell him about all the games we played and the rides we went on. Of course omitting everything that had to do with Eric. I then tell him we stopped after for school supplies since James was starting school tomorrow.

"Which school district are you?" He questions.

'Oh we live in Bon Temps, but James's will be going to Southfield School here in Shreveport." I tell him taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Southfield? Sookie that school is quite exclusive. They have a several year waiting list to get in. Not to mention tuition is quite high. How can you afford to send him there on a librarian's salary…if you don't mind me asking?"

Of course he is right. I could never afford to pay the tuition to a school like this."Oh, his father pay's for school." I tell him.

"Oh that's nice. How long have you been divorced from his father?' he questions. Of course he would assume I was divorced. I'd actually never been married. Well legally, since the vamp marriage thing is not legal. Time to think fast.

'We split up before James was born". Okay there we go. A time frame but nothing exact.

"Is he still in Florida?" What the hell is this, the damn Spanish Inquisition? Not being that experienced with dating, I'm really unaccustomed to all these "get to know you" type questions, which I assume are quite normal.

"Actually he's from Shreveport. He owns a bar and a few other businesses in the area." There we go. The truth … to a point. Now is not the time to have the "my baby daddy is actually a vampire conversation."

Thankfully he drops that topic but then brings up Pam. "So a vampire for a friend huh?"

"Oh yeah, Pam and I have known each other about 9 years now. She's a good friend."

"Wow", he replies" most people would be afraid to be friends with a vampire, but that's cool." Yeah sure, until you get staked for the first time by religious nut jobs, it's a party.

We spend the next few hours just sitting in the restaurant talking and laughing until I notice it's getting late and Jason should be back from fishing quite soon.

"I need to get going Damien. James's is fishing with his uncle today, and they will be back any minute.

Damien walks me out to the car. "Sookie, it's not official, but the hiring committee met Friday, and I'm pretty sure they will call tomorrow to offer you the job with an immediate start." He tells me.

This would be amazing. "I hope so. Thanks for recommending me again.'

'Oh not a problem at all Sookie." Damien leans over to kiss me goodbye. We kiss for about 15 minutes, till I finally have to push him away since I need to leave.

"I would like to see you again Sookie, when are you free?" he asks.

Since I don't know when I'll be free with school starting this week, me possibly starting a job, and our belongings arriving from Florida, I let him know it will be an extremely busy week and I'll call him when I can. Oh yeah DeCastro this week as well. But he does not need to know that.

We part with another quick kiss and I high-tail it back to Bon Temps checking just to make sure I have no goons tailing me. Even though I have every right to date, I'm not ready to have that conversation with Eric yet.

Bright and early Monday morning, Nigel, James's guard arrives to drive him to school. After he leaves the house feels so empty. I have rarely been on my own at all in the past few weeks. It's amazing that a month ago, I was living in Florida and James had no idea about Eric.

I decide to check my bank account and check my email to see if there is anything from the realtor. Nothing from the realtor, but there is an email from Eric. For the first time, he'd forgot to call us last night.

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: DeCastro_

_Sookie, _

_Sorry I was unable to return your text Saturday night. When I arrived at fangstasia, One of DeCastro's messengers was there to inform me the meeting is scheduled for Thursday Night. I was so angry; I forget to check my phone. Last night I found myself occupied with other matters that needed my attention (i.e. He was getting laid) but I did manage to text James and wish him luck with his first day at school tomorrow and let him know I will call him to inquire how it went. _

_James's first Karate class is scheduled for Wednesday night from 7:00pm – 8:00pm. I would like to accompany him to class and have him spend the night at my home on Wednesday as well. His guard can drive him from my home to school Thursday Morning. I hope you are agreeable to this. If this is okay, I will have his guard stay with him until I rise. _

_Eric_

Hmm. Looks like I'll be free Wednesday Night. The guards Eric hired are not around all the time. James's has a guard 24/7 unless Eric is with us. There is one other guard that follows me if I call and let him know I'm leaving my home. If I'm home, since my house has wards around it, we only have James's guard patrolling the property. If he's not home, then. No guards. I call and leave a message for Damien that I'm free Wednesday if he wants to go out. I find even though I still have feelings for Eric, I am enjoying spending time with Damien. I'm single aren't I? It's not like Mr. High and Mighty Northman has made any comments about wanting to get back together after all. Besides, it's more important that Eric and I get along for James's sake as friends. Suppose we did get back together and ended up breaking up again. I can't put my son through that heartache.

In the afternoon I get a call from the head of the Library at LSU. I got the job!!!! And they want me to come in Wednesday to meet with everyone and do the paperwork and I start Thursday morning and work 8am- 5pm Monday to Friday. Perfect. Around 4:30pm, James get's home from school. He had a great day and loves his new school. I'm glad.

I start dinner about 6:30pm leaving James in the living room to work on this homework. My phone rings about 15 minutes later. It's Eric.

"Hi Eric guess what I got the job!!" I tell him excitedly.

"That great Sookie, I'm so happy for you." I tell him about the job and the hours and such while im working on dinner. I let him know that I'm fine with Wednesday and suggest if he wants, we could make it an every Wednesday thing.

"That would be good. I find myself enjoying the boy's company". He tells me.

"DeCastro wants to meet at 10pm on Thursday night." Pausing for a moment, "If you'd like, I will pick you up around 7pm and we can go to dinner first."

"You don't need to do that Eric; I'm sure your busy I'll just meet you at like 9pm at the bar." I tell him.

"If you do not wish to accompany me to dinner, just tell me. Do not make excuses." He says angrily.

Why is he angry? I was just trying to save him a drive out here." Eric, I was just trying to save you a trip out here. It's not that I don't want to go with you."

"Oh it is no trouble. Would you like to go? Friends do things together, do they not?" he tells me.

Can I really be friends with Eric? "Of course friends do things together. Sounds good. I'll see you at 7 on Thursday then."

'Good, I'll speak with James now."

I call James over to the phone so he can speak with Eric. He tells him all about his first day at school. I hear a few okay's, giggles and a talk to you tomorrow, and he hangs up.

"So what did Eric have to say?" I ask him as we sit down to dinner.

Digging into his pasta" He told me I'm staying at his house on Wednesday, and he's gonna take me to karate."

"You okay with that honey? Staying at his house with him? If it's too soon, I can just have him take you to karate and bring you home." I don't want James to be uncomfortable, and he's only really had two weeks to adjust to having Eric in his life.

"No Mom, it's cool. I like Eric. I was not sure about him at first, but he really likes me, I can tell." He replies smiling at me.

"Well of course he does sweetie, He is your dad."

"Mom" he hesitates." You don't think he's going to want me to call him dad yet do you?"

"I don't think so honey. You don't need to call him dad until you are ready." I reassure him.

"I mean I will one day mom, just not yet. I like that he's not mean to you anymore. He promised me he would be nice." He smiles at me.

So that's why Eric is being so nice to me. Of course. He promised James. In the past few weeks I've come to realize that Eric does care for James a great deal. He would do anything to make his son happy, even get along with me. Although getting along really does not require him to flirt the way he does. But I suppose that is just part of Eric's charm. Or maybe he just enjoys messing with me.

"He also told me he's taking you out to dinner and his bar on Thursday." He giggles.

"Why is that funny?" I ask. "Oh, no reason mom." He giggles again.

Tuesday went by in somewhat of a blur. All our belongings arrived from Florida, and I spent the day unpacking everything and throwing out things I no longer wanted in the old house anymore. Once again, Eric called James before bed and spoke to him for a few minutes. He'd called on James's cell phone tonight, so I did not speak to him at all.

It's Wednesday morning and I start my job today. Since I need to be in Shreveport, I decide to drop off James at his school and also go in and meet his teacher quickly. Once we get to the school I run and meet his teacher Miss Meadows.

She tells me Hello and mentions that "Mr. Northman" had called her last night and spoke with her as well. Okay. I would not be surprised if Eric had run a full background check on everyone of the school's employees.

She does go on to say though that she will not allow the bodyguard in class with him, and that he would need to wait outside the school office during the day. "Did you voice this with Mr. Northman?" I question.

"Oh yes Mrs. Northman, but your husband stated that it was non- negotiable. I will take it up with the principal if I have to" she states. Oh good lord. She does not want to take on Eric. She'll end up drained in the bayou poor thing.

I hear James laughing in the background. Somehow I think it has to do with the Mrs. Northman comment his teacher made.

"Well perhaps Miss Meadows", I start, "Would it be okay if the guard sits outside the classroom. James's father is quite involved in both business and politics in this state, and does have enemies".

"That would be fine Mrs. Northman; your husband really gave me no chance to offer alternatives. He was…. Quite abrupt with me." I just bet he was.

I finish up with the teacher, and head over to James to say goodbye. 'Bye honey, have fun I'll call you tonight before bed okay?'

"Bye "Mrs. Northman". He says and giggles again. Smart ass.

I get to LSU a little early and walk around the campus a bit. I meet with my new boss and fill out all the new hire paperwork. I sent a text to Damien asking him if he wanted to grab lunch. We end up just going to the campus grill. It was a pleasant lunch and we parted with a quick kiss and plans to meet this evening.

Work finished up by 5pm and I make my way back to Bon Temps. I'd arranged with Damien to have him pick me up at home, and we where going to eat over in Monroe. I run in the house and jump in the shower and change into something more comfortable. It's nearly 7 and Damien should be here any moment. Never having been away from my child even one night, I found myself obsessively wondering what he was up to. So I decide to text Eric.

Sookie: Everything okay with you guys?

It takes about five minutes before my phone beeps.

Eric: Great. We just arrived at the karate class. I'm surrounded by divorced women.

Sookie: How good for you. Did you get him dinner?

Eric: Yes. We stopped at a diner and he had a cheeseburger and fries. Was that okay?

Sookie: Yep. Enjoy class. Make sure he's in bed by 9:30pm..K?

Eric: You got it Mrs. Northman.

Damn that kid. He must have told Eric about the teacher's comment today.

Damien shows up right on time and I quickly show him around the house and we head out. We had decided to keep it casual so we ended up at a TGI Fridays. We placed our food and drink orders and are enjoying a conversation about Charlotte Bronte when my phone beeps again.

Eric: We are swimming now. I'm wearing Speedos.

Pig.

I flip open my phone to answer him.

Sookie: How nice for you. Tara is over and we are catching up. Call u later.

"Sorry about that Damien". I apologize. "It was just my son's father asking me something.

We enjoy the rest of our dinner in peace and decide to sit at the bar for a bit. I can see that it's almost 9:30 so I tell Damien I'll be right back I need to call James and say goodnight. Since I don't feel like speaking with Eric, I call James cell phone.

He picks up on the second ring. "Hey Mom"

"Hi Honey did you having fun with Eric?" I ask him.

"Yep. We went to eat and karate and swimming".

"Did you enjoy the pool?"

'Yes Mom. It was real fun. We swam and went down the slide."

'Well you have a goodnight Hun, and I'll see you tomorrow night okay? Love you."

"Love you too mommy" and he hangs up.

I'm a little emotional after hanging up, since he's never spent the night away from home before and he really does not seem all that upset. I head back in the bar and sit next Damien. He must have been able to sense I was upset.

'Everything okay sweetheart?" he asks and takes hold of my hand.

"Oh it's fine. I've just never let James's stay over his dad's before. Empty nest syndrome I guess." And I laugh.

We spend another half hour or so at the bar. We walk out to Damien's car hand in hand. On the drive back to my home, Damien asks me if I'd like to come over tomorrow night after work and he'd make dinner.

"I can't Damien I'm a single mom. I'm not able to go out every night." No use in mentioning i'm going out to dinner with my son's father who's a vampire and then later going to his vampire bar, to meet with the vampire king. No. He thought I was hip with one vamp friend, knowing how involved I am would send any sane person running for the hills.

"But we could have lunch tomorrow." I offer as a compromise.

We get back to my house and Damien walks me to my door. We spend the next 20 minutes saying goodbye with our lips and tongues. I sense a void and I'm hoping to holy hell its Bill. With another quick peck I say goodnight and head in the house. As soon as I hear Damien's car pull down the driveway I hear a knock at the door. Bill's waiting on the other side.

Without even a greeting. "What the hell are you doing Sookie? Making out with that man like that." Oh he's got nerve.

"Bill Compton! I'm single I can kiss whomever I like."

"Where's James that you can run around like this?" he seethes.

"If you must know, He's with Eric at his house tonight."

He rolls his eyes at me. "You must be really stupid Sookie. DeCastro is in the area. If you where seen, with this other man it could be very dangerous. I'm sure Eric told you this when you informed him of your date this evening."

Inform Eric I'm dating. Not going to happen." He does not know Bill. I would not know how to tell him." I say softly.

"Look I'm tired Bill and I have work in the morning and a long night tomorrow, anything else? I ask.

He sighs. "No Sookie I just wanted to tell you I can watch James tomorrow night. I was ordered by the Eric to watch James tomorrow along with the guards while he takes you on a date and to meet DeCastro."

"A Date?" The nerve of that vampire." We are only going to dinner as friends. It's not a date bill. He probably said that to get a rise out of you." I explain.

I say my goodnight to Bill and immediately head back to my room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow will a VERY long day.

Today is the day. I have to meet with DeCastro tonight. Brushing off my negative thoughts about tonight, I rush to shower and dress and get out to Shreveport.

My morning went well. Of course it would take a few weeks to learn all the facets of my new position. At 12, Damien came by to take me to lunch. We decided to hit a little sushi place off campus. He asks me if I want to go clubbing with him Friday. Just to make conversation I ask him where he wants to go.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Oh, well I was thinking, since your friend Pam is a vampire, that we could all go to this vampire bar called Fangtasia. Take a bit of a walk on the wild side." OH NO. There is no way in holy hell I'll go anywhere near Fangtasia with Damien.

"No, I can't go Damien. James remember?" I tell while having a bite of my salmon sashimi.

"Well what nights does his father take him?" he asks me.

"Wednesday's which was why we where able to go out last night." I'm really starting to get pissed off now and let him know. "Damien, my son is my main priority; if that bothers you I'm sorry."

"Oh no Sookie, its just that I really like you. I'd like us to become closer. I'd be more than happy to spend time with both you and your son, if you'd allow me.

Of course, this is what dating is..right? You meet people, go on dates, integrate them into your life.. right? But my life is complicated. Can I even life a "Normal" existence?.. who knows.

We finish our lunch quickly and head back to campus. When 5pm rolls around, I run out of the library and speed to try and get home quickly. I'd like to see James for a little while, and Eric will be here at 7pm to pick me up.

I get home around 5:45pm and walk in my front door. "Hi Mommy" ! James yells and runs into my arms.

"Did you have fun with Eric yesterday?" I ask him.

'Oh yeah mom it was fun. After school Nigel drove me to his house and we played pool in Eric's basement till he woke up. When Eric got up, he took me out for dinner and then we went to karate. When we got home, we went swimming and he told me a Viking story before bed. " he finishing his recount of his night.

"Do you think you might like to spend every Wednesday night with him?"

"Yeah mom. Eric told me I can go trick or treating in his neighborhood this year. They will have better candy then here". He states to me.

'Sounds good honey, I need to get ready Eric will be here soon." I give him a kiss and leave him to finish his homework.

I head into my room to change. I end up picking a nice black DKNY dress I'd picked up on sale for a Christmas party at the library last year. I fix my hair a bit when I hear talking in my living room. Still needing to put on my makeup, I open my door a little wider to listen to what's going on:

"Hey Eric." I hear my son greet.

"James, how are you tonight?"

"Oh fine. Just doing homework. Who's watching me tonight?" he asks Eric.

"Compton."

I finish putting on my makeup, grab my bag and head toward the living room. Eric is sitting on the couch next to James helping him with what looks like math. When he senses my presence his rises and turns to me. He's dressed in a black Gucci suit with a black shirt and black silk tie, he looks gorgeous. But who am I kidding? That man looks gorgeous in anything.

James whips around and takes in my appearance. "You look really pretty mommy... doesn't she Eric?

"Indeed" he answers leering at me.

Just then there is a knock at the door. Eric goes over to the door to open and Bill is on the other side." Compton." he greets with a snarl. ""Hi Bill." I say to him.

"Sheriff, Sookie." he replies.

"Hey little man." He says to James.

"Compton." My little boy says to him somewhat rudely. Great. Now he's taking his cues from Eric.

"James, remember your manners." I scold him.

"Fine. Hi Bill." He amends.

Eric grabs my arm to glide me to his car. "Have a good night son, I will call you tomorrow." Eric says to our son. James bids us both goodbye and we leave. Off to meet with DeCastro.

EPOV

After having our talk, things got much better between Sookie and I. I called and spoke to her and James every night. Victor Madden had come into town, so I thought it best to keep my distance from them. Victor had been trying to stir up trouble since he heard sookie was back. But I managed to put him off. The final night of his trip, Pam and I had arranged for a little orgy to entertain him. I partook as well. Why not, after all, I am not attached. Granted, I am bonded and pledged, but Sookie and I had been apart for years. I had resolved myself the night of our talk to reconcile with her, but find myself doubting that logic now.

Do I really want the hassle of a relationship? Then there is James to consider. If Sookie and I where to get back together, I'm sure it would please him greatly. But, what if we ended up splitting up? Sookie can be stubborn and immature at times. Lest I forget the night we got together. She refused to stay with me and did not want to know how I felt about her. It could damage him. And that I will not tolerate. James is an innocent in all this. I will protect him at all costs, even if it means I have to deny myself Sookie.

The night Victor left, I headed out to Bon Temps to spend time with Sookie and James. We had a very nice night watching a movie and I started to teach my boy chess. I could see his frustration when he was unable to beat me. I had to chuckle to myself. So much like me. After James went to sleep, Sookie and I were sitting on the front porch swing talking.

"Sookie, James gave me the custody papers, I've had them filed and his name is now legally changed." I tell her.

"Oh okay." She replied. Not even a fight. Odd. I decided to rile her up a bit.

"Sookie, hold on you've got something right here on your top." I reached over and run my finger over the top of her breast.

"Cut it out you child." She says back to me glaring.

"No." and I smirk and wink at her.

She then stuck her tongue out at me. Stunned for a moment, I just could not stop myself from laughing. I loved it when things where light between us. It reminded me of how much fun we used to have together. When Sookie wasn't so busy "Being Sookie" she could really be a lot of fun.

We made plans that night to take James's to the fair in Shreveport on Saturday. I was looking forward to it. And I'm sure the boy would enjoy it. I told Sookie to bring him to my home and we would go there.

Right on time, I hear her old beater car pull up. "I hope it does not leak oil all over my driveway." I think to myself as I go to open the front door. James runs over to me and I bend down to give him a hug. I greet Sookie with a hug as well and a kiss on the forehead.

Asking them if they would like a tour, I show them around the downstairs. Sookie is looking around taking everything in. If she had not been so stubborn, she would be living here. Taking them upstairs, I decided to point out my bedroom down the hall and then show James's his room. A few days ago I had pulled some of my oriental weapons out of storage and placed them in his room. I also arranged for the room to be furnished. I have several empty rooms upstairs.

James walked in with me, and I explained to him that this was his room for when he stayed over.

"So what do you think James?" I ask him.

"Oh this is awesome Eric. You want me to stay over your house?

I want him to stay over? Of course I do. And tell him so. How could he think differently? He must get this trait from Sookie. This doubt. Hopefully in time I can rid him of this habit.

Lastly I take them out to my pool area. I'd known from talking to James that he enjoyed swimming, and I knew he'd love my pool. He looks around with wide eyes and says out loud, "Hey mom, why do we live in such a crappy house?"

I just could not stop from laughing. Why indeed. Ask your mother son.

"James, some people don't feel the NEED to live in such a flashy place". She says defensively and glares over at me. I'll never understand why she loves that dump out in Bon Temps so much.

Why mom? I'd much rather live in a place like this" James tells her point blank.

"I tend to agree with him." I retorted back to her with a smirk.

She informs us both she'll be out in the driveway if we want to go to the fair and turns and stomps back through my house. I turn to my son and we both bust out laughing.

"We better get going James." I tell him and lead him back through to the garage. Once we hit the garage I tell him we are taking the Hummer and to hop in. I yell to Sookie to move her "car" behind the corvette and come on.

The ride over to the fairgrounds did not take long at all, while driving I hit a System of the Down song on my ipod and bop along. I notice out of the corner of my eye that James is also doing the same thing. I smile to myself.

Once we get there, we all jump out of the car and head to the entrance. James goes in between us, and grabs both our hands. It was really quite cute. Heading over to the games area, our first stop was this stand that had little fish in bowls. I hand the attendant some money and he gives me 8 little balls. I take 4 and give 4 to James.

"What needs to be done James?" I ask my son.

"Oh simple, toss the ball in the bowl, if you get it in, you win a fish."

Out of the 8 balls we each got one in, so we got a fish.

As we are heading over to another game, James asks me "What are you naming your fish?" I ponder this a moment and answer "Bill". I quirk an eyebrow to Sookie knowing she will understand this.

Why would you name your fish after Uncle Bill Eric?"

"He is not your uncle James; he is your mother's former boyfriend." I inform him. I'll be damned if my son calls Compton uncle.

James looks over to me. "You mean they used to kiss?" I know immediately he remembers our conversation from the go kart place.

"Yes". I tell him

Then James looks to Sookie and says "Eww mom, you used to kiss Bill… gross." We both look at each other and start laughing. Gross indeed. Sookie stalks off in front of us.

"You think she's mad Eric?"

"Without a doubt". I reply jovially.

We play some more games and then head over to some smaller rides that James can go on. While we are waiting for him to get off some swing type ride, I place my arm around Sookie and kiss her on the cheek.

"What's that for Eric?" She asks me.

"Oh no reason, I'm just enjoying myself." I tell her. Honestly I did it without even thinking. Like on auto-pilot. Here I am being all sweet when all I feel like doing is throwing her down and fucking her senseless.

Once James get's off the ride, we make our way toward some of the larger rides. We are passing the "Tunnel of Love" and all I can think to myself if how great it would be to get Sookie alone in there for a few.

James asks Sookie why the ride is called the "Tunnel of Love" and she hesitates not sure what to say, I figure I'll help her out and answer "It's so grownups can kiss." I also can not miss this opportunity to mess with Sookie a bit.

"Wanna go for a ride Sookie?"

James just busts out laughing. And I'm grinning like a fool as she just keeps getting redder and redder.

"You both better stop teasing me …or… I'll…I'll." she sputters.

"You'll what Sookie… Kiss us?" And with that both James and I bust out laughing again as sookie takes off in front of us.

We end up going on a few rides. James wants to go on this thing called the Gravitron. Sookie refuses to go, so I offer to go. We get in this thing and it starts out spinning around very slowly. Not so bad. Until the fucker picked up speed. Ughh. I swear for the first time in over 1000 years I was nauseous. When we get off the ride I need a minute, so I tell James to go to Sookie.

After I compose myself, I head over to them and see that cock Heveraux with them. I can tell my son is irritated by his tone when he tells Heveraux his name.

"Leave them alone Hevereaux, NOW." I snarl to the fucking were. Slipping one arm around Sookie, and placing one hand on James.

. "Eric, he really hates you." James says to me.

"Why do you say that James?" I bend down to be eye level with him.

" When I walked up he was thinking mommy was pretty and he wanted to ask her out for a date. He saw me and stared at me. He hated me. He thought I looked like you. He thought you where a monster and something called a sociopath."

"You know, your mom always did have problems with admirers, especially ones with fur who bark at the moon." I say. Inside I'm totally fuming and wondering what were blood tastes like. But I look over to my boy and start laughing again and he joins me.

We spend about another hour at the fair until Sookie notices it's getting late. On the way back to my place she asks me to stop at Wal-Mart so we can get the school supplies James will need for his first day. Sookie takes off towards the supply section right off, and I drag James with me to roam around. He wants to go look at video games.

"Do you see something you would like?" I ask him figuring I'll buy him a game or something.

"Oh no, I don't have a wii, or a Xbox or a playstation 3." He says quite disappointed about that fact.

Figuring I'll just fix this problem I tell him "Well, which one do you want?"

"Oh none thanks. It's not my birthday or Christmas. Mommy would get mad if I took it."

What the hell. She would get mad. I can buy my son whatever I choose. Fuck her.

We leave the games area and come across the area with the skateboards. James immediately get's this evil little look in his eye, and grabs a board and hops on. Thinking it looks like fun, I do so as well. I never realized how essentially hard it is to be my height maneuver a skateboard as when I'm speeding past Sookie I am unable to stop and crash into a DVD display.

Some old little human comes running over yelling" That's it! I'm calling the cops!" I get up and head over to glamour him.

That is until I see James looking up at him speaking softly" You will forget this. Turn around and walk away." And just like that, the guard leaves us.

"Did you just glamour him James?" I ask with pride.

"Yep." James tells me grinning.

"You did well son." I walk over and pat him on the back.

"James, you will NEVER, EVER do that again. Do you understand me?" Sookie yells

"And you." She whips around to me. "Don't ever encourage him to behave like that buddy. You're supposed to be a role model, not his partner in crime." She says poking a finger at my chest.

James says "She's mad at us again, huh Eric?"

"So it would seem." I reply and we both start laughing again.

I drop them off around 1:30am. I need to head to the bar and catch up on some paperwork also thinking a feed and fuck might be in order as well. Being around Sookie all night made me horny as hell.

Once I arrive at the bar I head into my office and there is a messenger of DeCastro's there. Fuck. He informs me the meeting is Thursday night at 10pm. I'm totally infuriated now and when the little bitch leaves I head out to the bar for some amusement. Grabbing my new dancer Yvetta, I take her back to the office.

I've never fucked this one before. "Disrobe" I tell her. She immediately looks at me with lust in her eyes and takes off her clothes. Figuring it would make things easier I also take my clothes off and sit in my chair. She crawls over to me on her hands and knees and takes my cock in her mouth. I look down at her and I'm really enjoying what she's doing. She takes me in her mouth all the way, and I feel like I'm going to come. Shooting my load in her mouth, I grab her and sit her on my erection.

She grinds back and forth on me and I take a nipple in my mouth biting and teasing it.

"Oh, Master" she groans. "Spank me" Oh yeah. I spank her ass and she moans. I'm lifting her up and down on my cock thrusting into her fast. I spank her ass as I'm slamming into her and she's moaning. Feeling her walls clench I lean over and bite her breast and she comes hard. I slam into her two more times and I reach my own release.

While we are dressing she asks me "Master, would you care to accompany me to a sex club tomorrow, it will be hot." What a little freak.

"Why not". I tell her. She gives me the details on where and when to meet her and leaves the office. I have on occasion taken lovers and kept them around for a few weeks. This one likes kinky stuff I can tell. It might be fun for a few weeks.

Once I get home before I go to my rest, I check my phone. A text from Sookie that she's home okay. I need to put some distance between us. I personally can't handle all the emotions she invokes in me.

The next night I go to the sex club with Yvetta. It's in Baton Rouge, and I've never actually been. We got into some very freaky shit. I ended up fucking her and 6 other woman. She had sex with some guy while I fucked her up the ass. I spanked her while she went down on this awesome little blond. And many other diversions. To make matters even better I did not even think of Sookie once. What a great night. By the time I go home, I realize in my lust, I forgot to call or text James. Not good. So I sent Sookie an email telling her I'd been busy, but that I wanted to take James over night Wednesday and that I would call him tomorrow to find out how school went.

The next two nights where pretty dull. I spent it at the bar. I called James Monday and was pleased to find out he enjoyed school. I'd called the house so I spoke with sookie first.

"Hi Eric guess what I got the job!!" She tells me excitedly.

"That great Sookie, I'm so happy for you." And I am. I really am proud of her that she went college and got a degree. She's so much better than a common waitress.

She tells me about the job and the hours she will be working. Then she suggests that we make Wednesday and every week thing. This is good.

"That would be good. I find myself enjoying the boy's company". I tell her. And I do. He's a great kid.

"DeCastro wants to meet at 10pm on Thursday night." I pause for a moment,

then before I can think or stop myself I ask her out on a date "If you'd like, I will pick you up around 7pm and we can go to dinner first."

"You don't need to do that Eric; I'm sure your busy I'll just meet you at like 9pm at the bar." She tells me. Huh? She's denying me.

"If you do not wish to accompany me to dinner, just tell me. Do not make excuses." I say trying to contain my anger. Fucking bitch. She should be honored I want to actually bother taking her out.

" Eric, I was just trying to save you a trip out here. It's not that I don't want to go with you." Whatever she had her chance.

"Oh it is no trouble. Would you like to go? Friends do things together, do they not?" I make sure to say friends. I don't want her thinking this is a date now.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at 7 on Thursday then." She tells me. I then ask her to speak to James.

When I rose Wednesday I could hear the sounds of my son echoing through the house. I shower and dress quickly and go looking for him. I find him and his guard Nigel playing pool in my game room.

"Hi Eric!" he says happily and trots over to hug me.

I greet him and dismiss the were for the night. Since it's almost 6pm I realize the boy needs to eat dinner. So I have him change into his karate gi and we head out to my corvette to hit the diner down the road.

Once we are seated at the table, I ask him how school has been and he tells me good.

"Hi Boys" the old human waitress greets us.

"What can I get you?" I order a true blood, and James orders a cheeseburger, fries and milk.

The minute I said True Blood the old human kept glaring at me. I look over to my son, and see him getting pissed.

When the old human returns and places the drinks down my son rips into her "You know lady, he's not going to eat me." She huffs off.

"Why did you say that James?" I ask him.

"She thought we where nice until you ordered a True Blood and realized you are a vampire. Then she thought why was I with you, and that I was probably your snack for the night and it was gross." He tells me clearly disgusted with the woman.

"James, our situation is very unique. There are not many vampire parents. There are none with biological children like I. People will think things, you must try and block them out, or you will just get mad." I tell him.

Then I ask a question that's been bothering me "Does it bother you I am a vampire?"

He hesitates a moment. "No. It does not bother me at all. I'm just mad I never knew you until we moved here." He says sipping his milk.

I smile at this. "I'm angry about that as well. But we know each other now. Right?"

"Yep." And he smiles at me.

James finishes his cheeseburger and we head to karate. The minute we walk in the studio I'm surrounded by single woman with tiny humans. I look around and feel the mass lust I'm inspiring. I tell James quickly. "Keep your thoughts blocked, do you understand?"

He looks over at me and grins."Oh yeah… I know they wanna KISS you." And giggles and runs off to join his class. Damn telepaths.

The instructor comes out and begins the class. He's very well informed and I approve of the way he's teaching. I can see by watching James's movements that sometimes he is much faster than the other children. I watch him pause for a moment, and then continue. I realize this must be how he controls his speed. It's quite impressive he's figured out how to do this on his own.

When the instructor breaks the children up to spar I watch him go up to the instructor and say he's not feeling well and would like to leave. He comes to me and grabs my hand to lead me out to the car. Once we are on our way home I ask him.

"Are you ill?" instantly worried he might be sick.

"Oh no, I'm just not very good at controlling my strength and I don't want hurt anyone again..." he says sadly.

He goes on to tell me that in Florida he'd dropped out of Karate and because he hurt someone on accident. He never told Sookie and still pretended to go. Also he has to be careful when playing with other children so he does not hurt them. My heart instantly goes out to him.

'I can teach you to control your strength and speed." I tell him

"Really?" he asks exuberantly.

"Yes son."

This seems to make him happy and when we get back to the house I ask him if he'd like to go swimming. We head out back. After spending about an hour in the pool splashing around and working on control techniques I tell him it's time to head in.

Instructing him its time to get ready for bed, I leave him for a few moments to check my messages. When I return to his room he's in bed already.

"Would you like to hear a story about my youth?" I ask him.

He nods and I tell him the story of my first sea voyage. After I'm done speaking I lean over and kiss his forehead and wish him goodnight and tell him I'll see him tomorrow. I'd told him on Monday that I was taking his mom out to dinner and to my bar.

"Night Eric." he replies sleepily.

I had texted Sookie a few times this evening to mess with her. I also figured she might be worried about James since he told me he'd never spent the night away from her. James let me know his teacher had called her Mrs. Northman at school today when she came. I could not pass up a chance to tease her about that.

I rise quickly tonight and shower and dress at vamp speed. I need to be in Bon Temps in less than an hour. I'm still wondering why I asked Sookie out to dinner. I've been so conflicted about how to proceed. Some days I want her back, other's I'm so angry still I could drain her.

I arrive a little before 7 and James shows me in. We sit back down on the couch and he asks me for help with his math homework. He asks me who is watching him, and I let him know Compton. We work on the math for a few minutes till I sense Sookie's presence behind me I whip around to look. She's gorgeous. I'm stunned speechless.

"You look really pretty mommy... doesn't she Eric? My son asks me.

"Indeed" I answer. She looks fucking hot. All I want to so is throw her down and fuck her.

Just then there is a knock at the door.I go over to the door to open it and Compton is on the other side." Compton." I greet with a snarl.

"Sheriff, Sookie." he replies.

"Hey little man." He says to James.

"Compton." HA. That's my boy.

"James, remember your manners." Sookie scolds him. Come on, she's no fun.

"Fine. Hi Bill." He amends. James is obviously not too happy. He seemed to hero worship Compton till I told him he used to be Sookie's boyfriend. Now he does not like him. That is good.

I grab Sookie's arm to glide her to my car. "Have a good night son, I will call you tomorrow." I say to our son.

James bids us both goodbye and we leave. I'm not looking forward to dealing with that prick DeCastro or the few things I need to warn Sookie about with regard to her behavior over dinner.

**A/N: Next Chapter is going to deal with the De Castro meeting. The it will jump too Halloween night. Eric is getting ready to find out about Damien soon, and he will not be pleased. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this update took me so long. I just went back to work after a year off. I'm also trying to go to school as well. So real life got in the way big time. But here it is. From here on out, I'm unfortunately only going to guarantee one update a week. There might be more, but I'm not going to promise anything. I'll start on Chapter 9 tonight, so maybe I can get it posted sooner. Thanks for reading!**

**Had this done last night, but was acting up and would not let me post it. Chapter 9 is halfway done as well. **

SPOV

Eric leads me out the car after we both say goodbye to James. He helps me into the car and gets in his side. When we pull out the driveway I can see James watching us from the window.

The ride back to Shreveport is somewhat quiet. Eric asks me how work is going and if I like the job. Other than that, he is oddly silent. I'm not sure if I should ask him what's the matter, or keep my mouth shut. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

We pull up in front of the same restaurant that Eric took me too to meet Niall. Eric escorts me inside and gives his name to the hostess. I'm not fast enough with blocking and manage to hear some of her thoughts; _Damn he's fine. What the hell is he doing with her. I could give him what he needs. Maybe I should slip him my number._ As if Eric can sense my discomfort, he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze as we are walking over to the table.

Once we are seated with our menu's, I notice he's still quiet. The waitress comes to take our drink orders. I get a glass of merlot, and Eric orders some type of specialty blood. The waitress is back with them very quickly and takes my food order. I decided on the Ahi Tuna dish.

Finally he speaks. 'Sookie we need to talk about tonight." How did I guess this is what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay." I respond taking a sip of my wine.

He takes an unnecessary breath." We need to appear as a united front tonight Sookie." he starts. I go to interrupt him, but he holds up his hand for me to stop and let him finish.

"Sookie, according to vampire tradition, you and I are wed. When you left 7 years ago, you put me in a very precarious position. Pam, Bill and myself where threatened with final death if it came to light that any of us had helped you to leave." Eric takes a sip of his blood.

"Eric I had no idea, I never meant to put any of you in danger…I just..." I stammer.

"You did not think of the big picture Sookie. Only your small part of it. Granted I can understand why you thought you needed to leave, but think of this from DeCastro's perspective. You are only human and considered his asset. He tasked me with your protection, not only I am his sheriff but to him, your husband. From a vampire's perspective, I am unable to control my human".

"I am not anyone's possession Eric." I fume.

"I'm not saying you are Sookie. But, if we all hope to get out of this alive, and without him taking you to Nevada, you need to do what I say tonight." He stares at me.

"What do you want me to do Eric?" I question him.

"You need to only speak when directly spoken to. I must appear in control. No matter what he says sookie, you must be quiet. He will be testing us tonight."he takes another sip of his blood.

I hate vampire politics. I never considered how my leaving made my friends look. As much as I hate being thought of as a possession and the little subservient human, I realize I need to follow Eric's lead on this.

"Okay Eric, but I won't like it." I tell him.

Laughing Eric says" I did not expect you to."

My meal comes and we talk a little more about mundane things. Eric told James's he could trick or treat in his neighborhood and I let him know that's fine.

'There is on other thing Sookie, and I know you will not like this." he says looking directly at me. "Being that you are my wife according to vampire custom, Decastro will find it odd that my scent is not on you."

Oh Hell. What is he talking about now? "I'm going to need to feed from you Sookie. I will heal you after, I promise but Decastro needs to think we have a normal relationship. I will also need to hold you for a little while, so my scent will be on you."

"What do you mean a normal relationship Eric?" I ask getting madder by the minute.

"Again Sookie, according to vampire custom you are my wife. DeCastro needs to assume that we are intimate and that you allow me to feed from you."

"Well this is just MACHO VAMPIRE BULLSHIT!!!" I yell and get up to leave. Eric grabs my arm and forces me back into the chair "Be quiet Sookie, now." he says angrily.

"You have only one choice Sookie, listen to me and we can avoid DeCastro taking you to Nevada tonight so I can figure out what to do in the long run. Or, you can act like you are right now and he will not only take you tonight but he will also KILL ME. If your okay with leaving James with no parent's by all means continue." He glares at me.

Deep down I know Eric is right. He has not been alive as long as he has by being careless or stupid. I have always hated vamp politics, but Eric does know how to play the game extremely well. In the past, he's always protected me.

"I know Eric, I'll do what we need to. I just hate all this." I sulk.

"I figured that by your little outburst sookie." he replies curtly.

To say the rest of dinner was uncomfortable was understatement. We did not speak two words to each other. I ate while Eric did whatever on his blackberry. When the waitress came with the check, Eric did not even look at the bill, but shoved his American Express Black Card at her. When she came back with receipt, he signed it quickly and got up and left the restaurant, not even waiting for me.

'So much for us being friends" I thought as I got up to leave the restaurant on my own.

The ride over to Fangstasia was uncomfortable. Eric got right on his phone and was chatting with someone in Swedish barking orders. I could only assume its Pam. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes as much as I tried to hold them back.

Eric looks over to me and startles me by taking my hand. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled before Sookie. I know you hate all this. I'm trying my best to keep you and James safe from this fucker. You need to work with me here…..please." _Did Eric Northman just use the word please?_" Please stop crying Sookie; I hate it when you cry." He looks at me uncomfortably. Eric then leans over and dries my tears with his thumb and smiles at me.

"Okay Eric. I'm sorry as well. I'll do what you ask. I know you are only trying to keep all of us safe." I squeeze his hand slightly.

When we arrive at Fangtasia, Eric comes around to my side of the car and offers me his hand. I take it and we walk into the employee entrance hand in hand. We go into Eric's office and he leads us over toward the couch. When we sit down he still does not let go of my hand.

"You need to let me feed now Sookie. DeCastro is due in a very short time." He tells me.

"Fine, but make it quick, and no funny business mister."

'Of course not Sookie, I'll be a perfect gentleman" he leers at me. Yeah right.

Eric leans over and moves my hair to the other side of my neck. I see his lips moving toward my neck and can feel him placing soft kisses on my pulse point." Try not to tense up Sookie." he murmurs.

Kissing my neck once more, then I feel a lick. Immediately after I feel the sharp sting of his fangs. It hurts for a moment, but then I feel myself getting turned on. Eric tightens his arms around my waist, while he is still feeding. I feel him take his fangs out and lick my neck to seal the wound. He looks up at me, and we stare into each other's eyes. I see what looks like love coming from him. He leans in and softly brushes his lips against mine. Pausing for a moment, as if to wait for permission, he moves his lips against mine and I can feel his tongue sliding against my lower lip, trying to gain entrance. I moan and open my mouth slightly to allow his tongue in my mouth.

"Oh Eric." I moan. God can this Viking kiss. His tongue touches mine and I feel like I've died and gone to some kind of heaven. Eric leans me back against the couch, his lips never leaving mine. As he deepens the kiss, our tongues battling back and forth with one another I feel his hands sliding up my thighs under my dress.

Just at that moment the door flies open. "Oh Dear, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she purrs. "Get out Pamela." Eric growls to her and turns to kiss me again.

"Up, Up off me Eric." I say pushing him up. Eric allows me to push him off and I readjust my skirt quickly.

"I thought you two kids would like to know DeCastro is here, he's waiting in your booth Master." Pam turns and leaves the office.

"Shall we Sookie?" Eric asks offering me his hand. I take it and we make our way out to Eric's booth. Eric motions for me to sit on the inside and he slides in next to me never letting go of my hand.

"Ms. Stackhouse… or should I say Mrs. Northman, lovely to see you again." Decastro says. "Thank you your majesty" I nod toward him.

"Northman, I'm sure your thrilled your wife was located." He tells Eric.

"Yes your majesty, I'm very happy to have my wife home where she belongs." He replies.

"I understand you adopted her bastard." Oh no he did not just say that. I can feel Eric's anger through the bond, and I squeeze his hand as if to calm him down.

"Your majesty, he is my wife's child so by extension my child." Eric tells him.

"And the boy has no abilities?" he asks Eric. "No your majesty, he is a normal human child." Eric just lied to the King. No one but Me, Eric, Bill and Pam have any ideas of what James can do.

"Northman, I do not feel you can control this woman. She ran off on you. I shall like to take her to Vegas." Of course. Prick.

"Your majesty, if I may, the ordeal with the fairies caused Sookie to become emotionally unbalanced. She thought rashly and regrets her choices. I can assure you, she is an obedient wife now, and we will have no further problems. Of course, if you are in need of her services, you need only let me know, and we will arrange something." He bows his head toward the King.

"Has she been punished for leaving Northman?" he asks Eric with a look.

"Of course your majesty, I have punished her. She is currently under guard when I am unavailable. She now heels nicely."

It's taking everything thing in me not to go off on both of them. Punished, Heel nicely. Sometimes I really hate vampires.

"Do you feel you deserved to be punished Miss Stackhouse?" the king asks me.

I can feel Eric squeezing my hand as if to give me courage to behave. Or just to warn me to keep my mouth shut. Better put on my subservient hat.' Yes your majesty, I was wrong to leave, I deserve whatever punishment my husband deems to give me." Oh man, I feel like I'm going to puke.

I can feel relief and comfort flooding the blood bond. "Very Well Northman, I will leave her with you on a trial basis. If I see you are unable to handle her, other arrangements will be made."

For the next two hours Eric and DeCastro sit there discussing Area business and policy. I sit beside Eric playing the dutiful little wife, when all I want to do is haul off and slap that slimy bastard DeCastro. Finally the King leaves. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding.

Eric leans over and kisses my cheek. "You where amazing Sookie. He did his best to get to you, and you ignored him. I know how much you hated that." He smiles at me.

"I did hate it Eric. Do you think we'll be okay?" I ask him.

"For now Sookie. Our little performance here, has bought us some time so I can figure out what to do." Eric pricks his finger with his fang, and wipes some blood on my neck to heal my wounds.

"He will be watching though. So no more dismissing your guards, okay?" He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask him shyly.

"Sookie, I've heard of two occasions that you've dismissed them since you are staying home. They where wrong to listen to you they work for me, but also it's not safe for you to be without guards, especially with DeCastro lurking around." he says

"Promise me to have the guards with you always. We don't know what DeCastro may try." He looks me in the eye.

I wonder what else he knows. I'm so confused. I like Damien, but yet the minute Eric kissed me I totally forgot about him. If Pam had not walked in on us, I would have definitely had sex with Eric. Part of me wants to throw Eric down and screw him senseless, the other wants to slap him for taking advantage of the situation.

'Eric about what happened in your office…" I start. "It can't happen again." There firm and to the point.

"Why Sookie. I can feel through our bond that you still want me. I still want you too. Why should we deny ourselves?" he moves his hand to my knee.

"We have more to think about than our sexual urges Eric. We have James to think about. I can't just take up with you in a sexual relationship only to have our son heartbroken when it ends and us barely able to speak to each other. We need things to remain platonic for his sake."

"It would not be like that Sookie. We could be a family. I still care for you." he says with sadness in his voice.

I'm just getting mad now. It's been such a long night." Eric you would not know how to be family with anyone. What am I suppose to do? Sit home and be your little wife and mother to your son, while you're off doing your vampire politics and fucking everything in a skirt. I hear nothing in this bar but women fantasizing being with you, or women that have. You're incapable of having a mature relationship with anyone. Lord only knows how many woman you slept with when we where together!!!" I yell at him slamming my hand down on the table.

"You know nothing woman." He snarls at me. "Not that it is any business or concern of yours but I was faithful to you from our bonding in Rhodes both by blood and sex, until about 3 months after you LEFT ME!!"

"You're lying." I tell him. "Am I? Check the bond Sookie. Do you feel any deception from me at all? NO! I assume all your feeling right now is immense anger and disgust." He spits.

I reach out to the bond and all I can feel is a shitload of anger, hurt, and sadness. Oh god! What have I done? He was telling me the truth. Part of the reason I left was because I never felt like I was enough for Eric. I always thought in the back of my mind he was screwing fangbanger's left and right while we where together.

'Eric...I..."he interrupts me" NO! I have no desire to listen to your pathetic reasoning anymore Sookie. I will be civil to you for our son's sake, but I have no desire to have anything to do with you personally from now on." He glares at me.

"PAMELA!" he yells.

"Yes Master?" she answers in a flash.

"Get her out of my sight." He gets's up and stomps back to his office.

I just start bawling. Pam helps me up from the booth and takes me out to her car. I can't stop crying. How did my life get so screwed up? Eric really did care about me. I suppose I always knew that, but my endless doubt in myself and of him doomed us. He was there for me every night after the fairy war. He'd hold me and just let me sob. But I let my confusion and doubt win over and I left him. And here he was trying. And I just shit on him again.

Pam holds my hand while she drives." Pam, he really was faithful to me … wasn't he? I ask her.

"Yes Sookie. He was. He was never the same after the time he stayed with you when he lost his memory." she continues. "I know when you first came back I warned you about him. But I was wrong. That tiny human of yours has brought my master back from the dark place he inhabited for years."

"But what about what he did to you Pam?" I ask her.

"Yes it was wrong. But Sookie, we are vampires. Our right and wrong are much different then your's. I have forgiven him. Even though I will never forget." She says.

Continuing, "Do you know the other night he was showing me pictures of the little human on his blackberry, just like one of those human father's."

"Oh Pam, what do I do. He must hate me now." I sniffle.

"Sookie, He is angry and his pride has been hurt. I heard what the big lug told you. I'm sure once he told you he wanted to be a family and that he cared for you, he expected you to just fall into his arms. Men. They have no sense at all." she chuckles.

"Pam, I've been out on a few dates with that guy from the club Damien." I tell her.

"Have you gotten laid yet Sookie?" she asks me with a cocked eyebrow.

'PAM!" I yell but immediately start laughing. "And no Pam, I have not."

"Pity, he is quite good looking Sookie. Perhaps you should have a little fun of your own." She tells me.

"Pam, I'm not someone who sleeps around. I've slept with a total of 3 guys in my whole life."

"And that is part of the problem Sookie. You are just as inexperienced with relationships as Eric is." She snarks.

"So what do you suggest Pam?" I ask.

"All I'm saying is don't sit home pining over Eric. He's no angel. Go out and have fun. Date this Damien if you wish. After all, the tiger definitely lit a fire under my master." She laughs. "Don't waste your life waiting around for Eric to get his head out of his ass, If it happens and you still want him, go for it, if when he get's his head out of his ass, you have moved on. Leave it at that. "

"Or he could just be done with me." I state.

"There is that possibility as well Sookie." she says

The next month I never heard from or spoke to Eric. He called every night to speak to James, but he called on his cellphone. James spent every Monday and Wednesday night at Eric's house. At least once a week Eric would also come up to Bon Temps to do something with him for a few hours, but he would beep his horn when he got in the driveway. I could tell they where getting much closer. James knew there was something going on between Eric and I, and barely spoke about Eric around me.

Pam and I hung out at least once a week. She would come up to the house, or we would go out shopping or to a club. Anytime I asked her about Eric, she would say that he still had his head up his ass.

For about a week after Eric and I's fight, I stayed away from Damien. He would stop by the library to say hello, but I was just too emotionally drained to go out with him at all. I think a small part of me was also waiting to see if Eric would call, he didn't. I finally relented, and for the past few weeks, we had been going out on at least two dates a week. Always on the nights James was at Eric's. We had not been intimate yet, but I could tell it was heading in that direction. After all these years, I could tell I was finally getting over Eric somewhat.

Three days before Halloween, It was a nice quiet Sunday at home. It was going to be dark in about an hour, and James had been out playing with Michael most of the day. I caught up on my laundry. I was starting to wonder where James was when Michael comes barreling through my front door.

"Miss Sookie, come quick James fell out of a tree." He yells crying a little.

Panicked I run out the front door with Michael and follow him into the cemetery behind my home. "Over here" he motions.

I run over to James and he's crumpled over on the ground holding his arm, screaming in agony.

"Mommy, it hurts." He sobs.

I grab him up and run back toward my house. I place him in the backseat of my Jeep, and run back into the house to get my keys. "Michael head home please." I tell the boy. And jump in my car speeding to Clarice Hospital.

Once I arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later, I gather James out of the back. He still has not stopped crying the whole ride. "My son broke his arm I think." I tell the nurse behind the desk. 'Fill these out and bring them back." She tells me.

I grab the forms and lay James down on a couch in the waiting room. I fill out everything until I come to the part about insurance. I had insurance in Florida, but when I left to move back to Louisiana, they terminated my benefits immediately. I check self pay, cringing at how much it will probably be, and return the forms to the nurse. I go back and wait with James.

"Mom, it hurts, make it stop. please." He cries. If there was something I could do take my boy's pain, I would. I hate seeing him suffer. I hold him and stroke his hair trying to comfort him. We'd been waiting about an hour and a half and still had not been called back yet. Just then my son's cell phone rings. James reaches into his pocket and grabs it. I know immediately it's got to be Eric. It's around the time he calls.

"Hello." He says sniffling.

"I fell out of a tree and hurt my arm Dad." he tells Eric. _Since when did he start calling him dad? _

James turns to look up at me." Momma, what hospital are we at?" he asks me.

Oh Christ. Eric plans on coming to the hospital. I really don't want to see him." Tell you father I've got it covered okay James."

"Mom says she has it covered." he pauses listening to what Eric says. "Yes dad, I want you to come." He tells Eric. Oh Fuck.

James hands the phone to me." Dad wants to talk to you Mom."

"What hospital are you at Sookie?" he barks.

"Clarice Hospital Eric." I tell him.

"Fine I will be there shortly. And next time something happens to James, I expect you to call me immediately." And the hangs up. He's right; I should have called him immediately. James is his son as well. Just because I'm gutless and don't want to face him, I should not make James suffer.

"What's going on with you and dad?" my son asks me.

"Oh, it's just grownup stuff." I tell him.

"Funny, any time I ask him, he tells me it's nothing, but he thinks that he's hurt." James informs me.

Less than 20 minutes later, Eric comes barreling through the emergency room doors. I see him go up to the admitting nurse and hand a card. She seems to make a copy of it and hands it back to Eric. He then makes his way over to us. Immediately he lifts James up and sits down and puts him in his lap.

"How are you my boy?" he asks him

"It hurts dad." He answers.

"Don't worry son, they will call you shortly," and gives him a wink.

"How did you get here so fast Dad?"

"Flew." He smirks

"Cool" James giggles to him.

Eric reaches into his pocket and hands me a card. "This is his insurance card Sookie. I placed him on my policy at Fangtasia." I take the card from Eric. 'Thanks Eric." I reply to him.

5 minutes later the nurse calls "James Northman" and Eric rises still holding James, and follows the nurse. I follow them back. The nurse informs us that they need to x-ray his arm, so Eric puts James down so he can go with the nurse to get it done.

Eric and I are just sitting in the exam room not talking. You could cut the tension with a knife." When we leave this hospital, we will take him to your home, and I will give him my blood to heal him." he says.

"No Eric. I don't want him to drink blood. He's just a child." I tell him.

"You'd rather have him suffer?" Eric counters.

"They will cast his arm and give him some painkillers. Most kids get broken arms, it's not a big deal Eric."

"He is in pain. I can take that pain away in a matter of seconds, but yet you refuse to let me. It is illogical." he snarls at me.

Luckily the nurse brings James back in right after that. James keeps looking back and forth between Eric and I. I'm blocking my thoughts right now; I hope Eric is doing the same. James just shakes his head.

"James I do hope your not trying to read us hmmm?" Eric asks him with an eyebrow cocked.

James says nothing. Just as I thought. He was.

"Remember the conversation we had about that James?" Eric states.

"Yes dad. I'm sorry. I just want to know what's going on with you two is all. We never do anything together anymore." He says with tears in his eyes. 'I thought you where going to try and get along with mommy for me."

I can feel conflicted emotions from the bond. Eric runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

"So how have you been Sookie? Is work okay?" he asks me.

I'm stunned. The Mighty Eric Northman brought down by a 6 year old.

"It's good Eric. How are things at the bar?" I ask him.

We make small talk for a few minutes. It's forced on both our parts, but civil. James is grinning like an idiot the whole time. Finally the doctor comes in and does indeed confirm that James broke his arm and wants to cast it. Eric holds James hand while they put the cast on. So after two hours, we leave with our casted son and a prescription for pain killers.

Eric sits in the back with James on the way back. James has is head on Eric's leg, and Eric is stroking his hair. Witnessing this I see just how close they've become and smile. Regardless of the issues Eric and I have, I can see he loves his son very much.

When we get back to the house, James is already asleep from the painkiller they gave him in the hospital. Without even asking, Eric carries him upstairs and puts him to bed. A few minutes later Eric comes back downstairs and sits next to me on the couch.

"Why didn't you call me Sookie?" he asks me.

Figuring its best not to lie to him" I just did not want to see you Eric. After what happened at the bar." I look over to him.

"I know, we both said some things we regret Sookie. Hesitating a moment, "I'm sorry I got so angry with you." And he takes my hand.

"And I'm sorry I said what I did as well Eric." I say sighing.

"What are we going to do about this Sookie?" he asks.

"I honestly don't know Eric. I think for now, we need to think of James. He needs both of us in his life. He needs us not to fight like we do." I tell him.

"Yes. I agree. We need to put aside our personal differences and really try to get along for his sake." He pauses a moment and looks to me," And I did not mean it, when I said I wanted nothing to do with you personally." And smiles at me.

"So how about it Viking? Friends?"

"Friends Sookie." and he shakes my hand. Immediately we both start laughing.

We spend the next hour catching up. Eric tells me all about what has been going with the bar, but also that there has been a fellowship threat as well.

"Any idea what they are planning Eric?" I ask.

"No, and I was wondering if possibly you could come listen at the bar. We our having our annual Halloween Party, and it seems logical they might try something then." He says.

'Eric it's Halloween, I need to take James trick or treating." I tell him.

"Yes and I have a solution to that. I was thinking, you both could come down and we could take him trick or treating in my neighborhood. Then Nigel could stay with him, and we could go to the party. Of course you could also stay the night at my home. I have a guest room for you."

"I suppose that could work Eric. I know he would enjoy both of us taking him." I say smiling at him.

"Yes he would. But I am not wearing a costume like he wants me to. That's where I draw the line." He states.

I just can't stop laughing. My son trying to get his Viking Vampire father to dress up in a costume. That would be a sight." I'm sure he will be happy you are there."

"So Eric, when did he start calling you Dad?" I ask.

"About a week ago. He asked me if it was okay." He tells me.

"And how did that make you feel Eric, the first time he called you Dad?"

"I have to say, it was the greatest moment of my existence." He says smiling at me.

Eric and I spent about another half hour talking and then he needed to get going. He bid me goodbye with a hug. I hugged him back.

The next three days before Halloween, Eric came up one more time to see James, we all sat around and watched tv, and Eric and James played chess. I noticed sometimes they would speak in Swedish.

"James what are you saying?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah mom. Dad's been teaching me Swedish. Cool huh?" he smiles.

Eric just grins over to me. True to his word, we have been making an effort to get along. He calls the home phone now, and we speak for a few minutes before he talks to James.

The day of Halloween I decided to just bring everything with me so I would not need to drive back to Bon Temps. We had arranged with Nigel for him to drop James off at Eric's house and I would just meet him there. I also stuck to my word and allowed my guard ( His name is Tommy) to follow me. I need some semblance of independence and would not feel comfortable having him drive me around.

When I pull up to Eric's house James opens the front door dressed as a little Viking. Eric had told me, they took care of his costume last week. Looking at James I could just imagine what Eric was like at that age.

"Hi Mommy!" he shouts.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" I ask.

James tells me about his day at school. They had a party in his class, and the teacher gave out candy.

"Come on mom, let me show you the guest room." He takes my hand and leads me upstairs. James leads me to the room two doors away from his. When I open the door, I see a room decorated in soft pastels with a huge bed, a tv mounted on the wall, and a light wood dresser. James shows me the bathroom as well it's got a shower, but no tub.

I quickly change into jeans, and head down to James. He's sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework. Luckily he broke his left arm, and he's a righty so he can still do things fairly well.

James said there was food in house, so I decided to check and make him something for dinner. I find a fully stocked fridge with pre-made catered meals. I ask James what he wants and he tells me lasagna. I can't believe Eric would go out and do this and I'm touched. He really would do anything for our son.

I set down James's meal and the pre-made chicken Caesar I decided to have. About half way through eating James get's up and takes a blood from the fridge and pops it in the microwave. He takes it out when it's finished, shakes it a bit and places it on the table.

"Dad will be up any minute." He says.

I smile at this. I can see they have a routine that they follow. Not even 5 minutes later, Eric enters the kitchen. He's dressed in black leather pants and a black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone. Fangtasia wear.

"Happy Halloween." Eric tells us.

He goes over to James and musses his hair a bit. Grabbing his blood, he sits down at the table next to him. Eric asks him how his day at school went.

"So what are you supposed to be Dad?" he asks Eric.

"What do you mean?" Eric replies to him.

"Well the leather pants Dad, they make you look silly." James giggles.

"Silly no, this is what people expect me to wear in my bar." Eric beams and winks at me.

"Well then Dad, the people who go to your bar must be silly." James states matter of fact.

Eric starts laughing very loudly." They are indeed son."

Eric sits down with us, and we have dinner like a normal family. Well other than the fact that we are eating and Eric is drinking blood. I can just imagine us doing this every night. I sense Eric staring at me and look over to him. I can feel nothing but content and love coming from our bond. Eric quirks his eyebrow at me. Somehow, I think he is thinking the same thing I am.

I clear up the dishes from dinner, and head into the living room to find my son wielding a plastic sword and laughing loudly. Eric is showing him how to hold it. I grab my camera out of my bag.

"You two sit on the couch; I want to get a picture of you both". I tell them.

Eric and James sit on the couch and Eric places his arm around James. They are both grinning like idiots. James will look just like Eric when he get's older. I know I'm in for some tough times. I chuckle to myself.

I take a few pictures of them, and one of James on his own. I'm about to put the camera away when James comes up to me" Mommy, sit next to dad, I want a picture of you both." he says

I sit down next to Eric and he puts his arms around me. I can feel myself getting aroused just being next to him. He chuckles at me and kisses my forehead. Bastard vampires and their sense of smell. James takes the picture.

"Come on, let's go!" he exclaims.

We all walk outside and start down the street. This is a very nice neighborhood, and now that it's dark out I can see all the decorations for Halloween. James bounds off in the direction of some other kids and we hang back, like the other parents.

"So the point to this is knocking on door's to get free candy?" Eric asks me.

I laugh. "It's more than that Eric. It gives the kids a chance to dress up, and get free candy."

I see James ahead of us with a group of kids and as we are walking along Eric puts his arm around me. In a moment of weakness, I lean my head against him.

"Are you well Sookie?" he asks

"I'm good Eric. Work keeps me busy, and I've been hanging around with Pam a lot." I tell him.

"How are you Eric?"

"I'm well. Business is good. This fellowship thing has me concerned, but I'm confident we can put a stop to it fairly soon."

We continue to engage in small talk while walking around. James comes back to us a few times to tell us about all the candy he's getting and how everyone is dressed. He walks in the middle of us and grabs both our hands. Just then an adorable little girl dressed like a princess runs over to us.

"Hi James." She says with a huge smile on her face. Looks like a little girl is already crushing on my boy.

"Hi Ashley." He replies.

"Is this your mom and dad?" she asks him

"Yep." He grins at both Eric and I.

Just then a woman with red hair comes running over out of breath. "Oh, there are. You should not have run off like that."

"Sorry mom, this is my friend from school James." She tell her mom

The woman looks down at James. "Hello. You where right Ash, he is cute." I can tell the poor little girl is embarrassed she's turning six shades of red.

The woman looks over to Eric and gasps. "Oh my god, your Mr. January!!!!" she exclaims and throws her arms around Eric.

"Get your hands off my dad lady!!!" James yells at her. "Can't you see he's with my mommy, your rude." He states.

Oh Hell. I can see this could get ugly really quick. "Why did she call you Mr. January Dad?" James asks Eric.

Eric looks over to the woman. "You have me mistaken for someone else. You have upset my son, and insulted my wife, please leave us." He says in a steely tone.

The woman starts stammering her apologies and leaves.

We hit a few more houses and I notice it's getting late, so we head back to the house. Eric had to carry James the few blocks and by the time we get back, he's sound asleep. Eric carries him up to the room so I can get ready.

I come down and Eric is waiting for me in the living room. "You look nice." He says and places a hand on my back to guide me out to the car.

"Did you glamour that woman before?" I ask him

"Yes. I will not having foolish fang bangers embarrassing my son or you." He says

"Well thanks. James got real upset. I bet he saw her thoughts."

"He did. He awoke when I placed him in bed. She was thinking about the pose I had in the calendar, and what it would be like to have sex with me. It upset him a great deal." Eric says sounding a little unnerved.

"You could not help that Eric." I reassure him and place my hand on his leg.

"Maybe not, but I'm seriously thinking of selling my interest in Fangstasia to Pam. I tire of it. And it is not like I need the money. I have been thinking of opening a more upscale club." He says

Wow. Eric is thinking about giving up Fangstasia.

"Why do that Eric? I thought you loved all your adoring fans." I say trying to make a joke.

"I no longer want it Sookie. Besides, I am a father now; I can no longer parade around as a vampire sex symbol. It is wrong."

Well yes, it is wrong. But I never expected that to come out of Eric's mouth. I can see in just the few short months we have been back, the changes in Eric.

The rest of the ride is quiet. I close my eyes for a moment to only a moment later feel soft kisses on my cheek.

"Sookie, wake up, we are here." Eric says.

'Oh I'm sorry, I must have dozed off." I say wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

Eric comes around to the passenger side door and opens it for me. He leads me into the club. As usual, Pam and Eric have really outdone themselves for Halloween. The decorations are quite nice and I tell him so.

We make our way over to Eric's booth and a waitress appears with a blood for Eric and a Gin and Tonic for me. We sit there in a comfortable silence. I open up my shields to take everything in. I hear a lot of the same crap, Sex, Sex, and more sex. But then I hear something that throws me _"The master is here with her again. He has not been indulging in the customers lately; I know this woman has something to do with it. He seems so happy when she is around."_

What the hell. Eric has not been fucking fangbangers. He also wants to give up Fangtasia? My heart skips a beat. Could I do this? Could I really and truly be with Eric after all these years? We'd have to take things slow, but I think I just might want to try. But then again, maybe he is just trying to be a responsible father. This may have nothing to do with me. Why can't I make up my mind about him?

'Sookie, earth to Sookie." I hear

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Your thoughts are so confused right now, what is on your mind?" Eric asks.

"Oh nothing, I just got overwhelmed for a minute." I cover up.

"Sure." Eric says smugly.

"Hey Eric?"

"Hmmm?"He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I was thinking about something, I would like to talk to you about it later….if you want." I tell him

"I would like that Sookie. Would you care to dance with me?" he asks holding out his hand. I take his hand and he leads me out to the dance floor. He takes me in his arms and we start dancing. Eric is an amazing dancer, and we always had such fun when we danced together. This time is no exception. We dance to fast songs, slow songs; I even end up doing a little dirty dancing with him, which is quite a feat considering our height difference. I can't remember the last time I had such fun. We are both laughing and carrying on.

The music slows down again, And Eric grabs me close. He looks down into my eyes and smiles. I smile back at him. I can feel the love and happiness from both of us bouncing back and forth between the bond. He leans down, and I know he's going to kiss me. I lean up to meet his lips, and we kiss softly. Our lips moving against each other in a reverent dance. He does not try to deepen the kiss but does not break the kiss. Eric finally breaks the kiss, and looks down to me smiles, and pulls me closer.

When the song ends, Eric pulls away but takes hold on my hand. We are just standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other. When I see some fangbanger slide up next to him and drape herself over him.

"Hi baby, I was hoping you'd be here tonight." She purrs.

I'm slightly annoyed at her interrupting us, so my shields drop. I see images of her and Eric having sex running through her mind. Thoughts of depraved things he'd done to her, she was thinking about an orgy they'd went to and how she and Eric had sex with many different people that night. She thought she was special since Eric went somewhere with her.

"Leave Yvetta." He barks still staring at me.

She glares at me and smacks my hand out of Eric's. "Get off my man bitch." She screams.

Oh forget this. I lean over and smack the whore. She rushes me and pulls my hair. I push her and punch her right in the nose. Her nose starts gushing blood.

She's crying." Are you just going to let your whore do that to me Eric baby?" she cries.

"You are the whore. You touch her again, and I will drain you." He hisses. At that moment Pam sweeps up and takes the fangbanger out of there.

Eric is checking me for injuries." Are you okay darling? I am sorry about that, she was out of line." He says with concern.

"FUCK YOU NORTHMAN !" I scream. I storm back to the table and grab my purse heading toward the employee exit. I can't believe I was going to consider giving Eric and I shot. What would my life be like? Playing second fiddle to his gaggle of fangbanging whores. Hell no. Just as I step outside I feel Eric's cold hand grab my arm.

"Let me go." I fume.

"No Sookie. You need to listen to me. I'm sorry about what happened. I will not lie. Yes I did have sex with her. But it is over now." He grabs both my arms. "You see why I need to give this bar up right? I'm doing it for us Sookie."

"There is no us Eric. How many times do I need to say that? I was going to try and be friends with you for our son. But I see that we can't even do that." I sob.

"You might have the best intentions Eric, but you will never change." I stare at him.

"I will admit Sookie; I have slept with many women. But while we where together, I never cheated on you. If we where to be together again, I would be faithful to you. I never wanted things between us to end." He says his eyes rimmed with red.

"No Eric. I'm done. Even if you give up this bar, things won't change. I will not interfere with you seeing James, he loves you. But I want nothing to do with you anymore. I'll do what I need to keep up appearances. But that's it Eric. Leave me alone!!!" I scream and push him away. I run around the block and hop in a cab.

EPOV

I can't believe my night. Here I was, dancing with Sookie and kissing her and that stupid whore had to interrupt us and start her bullshit. Naturally I knew Sookie would be upset, so I followed her to try and calm her down. That's it. Once I get her calm, fuck it all, I'm going to tell her I love her. To hell with the consequences.

But she would not calm down. I tell her I'll get rid of Fangstasia for us. She yelled to me that there is no us, and she wants nothing to do with me anymore. I even tell her I want her and never wanted things to end. Fuck I even cried. She still left me.

I storm back into my office and Pam follows moments later." What shall I do with Yvetta?" she asks.

"Make her disappear, I do not care how." I reply dryly.

She turns around to leave but I stop her. "What do I do about Sookie Pam?" I ask her.

"Meaning Master?"

"I love her Pam. I no longer care if that makes me weak. I want her in my life." I tell her. My eyes rimmed with blood again.

"Does she know this Master?" Pam sits down and takes my hand.

'I tried telling her Pam, things where going well, I even think she was going to talk to me about seeing each other again. That stupid bloodbag came up and ruined everything!!!" I yell.

"I saw that." She says dryly.

"She wants nothing to do with me anymore Pam. She's dismissed me from her life."

"Give her a few days Master. If you really want her, you must show her. No more arguing. I know she's stubborn and childish. Hell tonight is a perfect example. You where not with Sookie when you fucked that bloodbag. But still, you must show her you are worthy." She pauses for a moment." And you must abstain from fucking the fangbangers. You know Sookie values fidelity, you must begin now, even if you are not with her yet. You must woo her." She says.

"I have already begun that Pam." I say.

"Oh really how long?" she snarks.

"Two weeks so far Pamela."

"Oh my, no wonder you are in such a state my master" she laughs. I hiss at her.

"Well I'm off to entertain Yvetta." And with that she stalks out of my office.

I decide to work on some invoices for a bit. I'm no longer in the mood to deal with the vermin. My cell phone rings. It's Nigel, James's guard.

"Northman" I answer.

"Sir, Miss Stackhouse showed up at your home ten minutes ago. She woke the boy and took him in her car." He says.

"Where are they going?" I ask.

"Back to Bon temps sir."

"Good, keep watch on them." And I hang up the phone.

I was hoping Sookie would stay at my home tonight. But I knew after this fight, she would take off. I never expected her to wake James though. I don't know why she just did not let him sleep. As if on cue I have a text come in from James.

**James: Momma is crying and driving us home? Why?**

**Eric: She got upset. Are you okay?**

**James: I'm scared. She's really upset. **

I have no idea what to say to him.

**James: What did you do Dad?**

Of course he would blame me. He has seen the way we fight.

**Eric: I will tell you tomorrow. Get some sleep. **

**James: K. Love ya Dad**.

Well at least my son is not mad at me. I could not bare it if he dismissed me from his life. James is truly the best thing in my long existence. Well him and Sookie. I decide to head home to my empty house. When I walk in, I can feel how empty it is. When James is here, the home is buzzing with life. Now it's just a resting place.

The next few days just pass in a dull blur. I open my eyes from my daily rest. It's Wednesday, which is good I know my son will be downstairs tonight. I had tried to call Sookie every night since Halloween, and she refused to take my calls. Rising I take my shower quick and dress to go down to see my boy.

Walking out into the kitchen, I find him doing his homework. "How are you tonight son?" I ask him.

James looks up from his books. "Hey Dad." He says sullenly.

'What is the matter my boy?"

"You really screwed up with mommy. She does not want to be your friend anymore." He says

Great. She's pissed off enough to involve our son in our fights. I know now, that this will be much harder to win her affections.

"James, I will tell you what happened. Your mom and I where having a great time the other night, and unfortunately one of my ex girlfriends came up and said some rude things. It upset your mom and she left before I could apologize." This should be good for him to understand.

"What's a manwhore Dad?" he asks me.

Hearing this makes me infuriated. As much as Sookie pisses me off, I've never said anything openly derogatory about her like that in front of him.

"Did your mother call me that?" I ask him gently.

"Yes, she said the reason she can't be friends with you, is that you're a said that lots of divorced parents don't get along, and that you and her can't get along just because I want it." I can see he has tears in his eyes.

"Well, a manwhore is someone who kisses a lot of woman. I will not lie to you; I could be called this manwhore. But, when with your mother, I never strayed. She is the one who left me son." I figure honesty is best.

"You kiss a lot of woman?" he sniffs.

"I have James. I just need to get your mother to listen to me so I can apologize." I tell him.

He smiles at me." That might be kinda hard dad, she's really mad at you now. And it takes her a long time not to be mad anymore." HA. My boy even sees how stubborn she is.

"I will wait James." I smirk at him.

I prepare his dinner and we head off to Karate class. He has gotten much better in the past few weeks, and has learned to control his strength. I'm glad I was here to teach him the skills to master this. I can see he's an excellent fighter, Just like me. Sadly, my son will need to know how to defend himself. The more who learn of his parentage, the more he will be a target. But I will teach him the skills he will need.

I hear the instructor start to announce that next week, they will be having several of the children move up levels. James is moving from Yellow to Orange. I'm quite proud. Not even 7 years old yet, and an Orange belt. I decide to text Sookie and let her know.

**Eric: Sookie, guess what??**

It takes her 15 minutes to even answer me.

**Sookie: What do you want?**

Fuck. She's still angry. I'm starting to get angry as well. I mean, okay she has a right to be pissed about what happened at the club, but let's not forget that she left me and never told me about my son.

**Eric: I thought you would be proud to hear OUR son is moving from Yellow to Orange belt. **

**Sookie: James could have told me tomorrow. But thank you. **

Fucking Bitch. Maybe Sookie is right. Possibly we are not meant to be. I sigh to myself and go back to watching James practice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay here's the weekly update. I'm glad I wrote most of this last week, or I would have never gotten it out to you!. I had a little evil fun with Sookie, after the way she treated Eric, I think she deserved it. Just remember these two are not ready for their happily ever after just yet, still more drama and angst to come. Also I decided to also post on Livejournal. With all the authors being pulled, you can never be too careful. I'll also keep posting here as well, and should have my livejournal completely updated soon and will post there as well. This is my link ****.com****. If you want to follow me from there feel free. Enjoy !**

SPOV

After Halloween, I've finally resolved that I'm done with Eric. He tried to call me for a few days after, but I let James pick up the phone around the times he calls. I'll always love Eric, after all, he gave me James, but I can no longer deal with his man whore ways. James is very upset I won't even let Eric apologize, but I've told him that many parents don't get along, and He is just going to deal with the fact that Eric and I will not get along.

The night after he texted me, the next day a delivery from a florist showed up at work. I glanced at the card quickly, realizing they where from Eric, and refused to accept them. Let Mr. Northman deal with that.

Eric is taking James to a Metallica concert tonight. I'm really surprised Eric is taking off work on a Saturday, but James is thrilled. Metallica is his favorite band. I'm having Damien over tonight, and I've decided that I'm going to sleep with him tonight. It's time to move on and frankly I'm really horny. And it's the perfect time, since James will be at Eric's.

"James hurry up, Nigel needs to leave to get you to Shreveport in time for the show." I yell up to him.

James comes bounding down the steps with his overnight bag. "Why don't you drive me to dad's mom?" he asks slyly.

"No Honey. Nigel is here and he will do it. I have no desire to be anywhere near your father." I tell him.

"Mommy, your just being stubborn and it's stupid." He spits at me.

"Listen to me young man, if you keep up with the attitude, you'll not go." I lecture him.

James has been nothing but attitude since Halloween." Whatever. You can't forbid me to go; I'm going to Dad's house. And he'll let me go." he says.

"Not if I don't let you go to your dad's young man. One more word, and I'll call him and you'll stay home."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me James." I say fuming. Just let him back talk me one more time.

Smartly, my boy shuts up. He should know better than to test me. I realize he's acting out because he's upset that I no longer want to talk to Eric. But he needs to respect me. Ten minutes later Nigel comes in to get him and James leaves without even a goodbye.

I have about an hour before Damien will be here, I have just enough time to shower and get dinner in. I've decided to make Gran's Jambalaya for dinner. I shower and change quickly and check on the dinner. I did the prep last night, so all I really needed to do today is throw it in.

Right on time, Damien knocks on my front door. I open the door to find him holding roses.

"Thank you, they are beautiful". I reach up and kiss him on the lips.

I lead Damien into the dining room and pour him a glass of wine. The dinner has about another half hour so we catch up on some small talk.

"Where's your son tonight Sookie? I was hoping to meet him." He asks.

"Oh, his dad took him to a Metallica concert. It's his favorite group." I tell him.

"Isn't he a little young for Metallica?"

I laugh. "Yes, I suppose, but James is very mature for his age, and he'll be fine, Eric is with him." James could not have a better bodyguard at a concert than his 1000 year old Viking Vampire father.

We chat a few more minutes, and I bring dinner out.

"This amazing Sookie, where did you learn to make this?" he asks me smiling.

I grow sad. Gran. She would have loved James more than anything. It's been over 9 years since Gran was murdered, and not a day goes by where I do not think of her. I know she'd be proud of me.

"What's the matter Sookie?" Damien asks taking my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just reminded me of my Gran. She taught me to make this. " I say with tears in my eyes.

"She passed?"

"Yes, she was murdered over 9 years ago." I tell him.

"Murdered?" he says stunned.

"Yes. She was murdered by a serial killer. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry." I say quickly. Now is not the time to explain the reason Gran is dead is because I was dating a vampire and Rene hated woman who dated vamps. Poor Gran was not the intended victim, I was.

Damien smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "Tell me about her."

I tell Damien all about Gran. How she raised Jason and I after our parents died. How she instilled values and morals in me. Just what a wonderful person she was.

"She sounds amazing Sookie. I'm so sorry you lost her." He says sincerely.

I clear the plates from dinner and we retire to the living room. I pour us both another glass of wine and we sit in front of the fire, just enjoying each other's company occasionally kissing.

"Sookie, I'd like to ask you something." Damien says gazing into my eyes.

"Okay."

"We have been seeing each other for awhile now, and I know it may sound silly, but I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend." He tells me.

It's now or never. If I say yes, I will have moved on from Eric. If I say no, I'm sure Damien will want to end things. He seems like a very serious minded person.

"Yes, I'd like that." I smile and lean over and kiss him.

Damien leans over and takes me in his arms. He leans me down on the couch, never breaking our kiss. He runs his lips on my lower lip, trying to enter my mouth. Opening my mouth slightly, he slides his tongue in my mouth, massaging mine. His hands reach up and touch my breasts. I can feel his hardness pressing against my leg. He's not nearly as big as Eric, Hell most men aren't. Damn I really need to not think about Eric right now.

Damien reaches under my blouse and lifts it over my head. He reaches behind me, and undoes the clasp on my bra, releasing my breasts. Slowly he massages my bare breasts and I reach over and pull his shirt off.

Leaning down he takes a nipple in my mouth, "Amazing." he murmurs and begins to suck and lick my nipples. I grasp his shoulders enjoying the pleasure he gives me. He leans down and unbuttons my jeans pulling them down. I lift up to help him get them off and also undo the button on his pants. And he gets up to take them off, immediately leaning back down placing soft kisses on my breasts and my stomach. I feel one of his fingers push aside my panties, and run a finger across my folds.

I place my hand on his dick and begin to stroke him through his briefs. Slipping a finger inside me, He begins to rub my clit with his thumb and sticks a finger inside me. I moan. He reaches down and pulls off my panties and quickly removes his own underwear. He reaches in his back pocket of his pants and takes a condom out and rolls it on. I've only ever had sex with a condom one other time, and that was with Quinn. I find it really awkward waiting for him to put it on. Reaching down to grab his dick, He places himself at my entrance and pushes in. It hurts a little, since I've not had sex in over 7 years, but I quickly adjust. He begins thrusting slowly at first, then picking up speed. "Oh Sookie, your so fucking hot." He moans and keeps thrusting, unfortunately never hitting my spot. He keeps going for about 10 minutes. It feels nice, but I'm nowhere near an orgasm. I can feel his dick tightening, and know he's going to come soon, so for the second time in my life, I catch myself moaning faking an orgasm just to get this over with. He spills his seed and collapses on top of me panting. Pulling out, he goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and I grab the quilt from my couch to cover myself.

"You're amazing." He says when he returns and gathers me in his arms.

Unfortunately, I can't say the same thing so I just smile at him. I wonder if this is what women have to do all the time. Maybe I'm spoiled for human men. I really just want him to leave. Hopefully this get's better after time.

"Let's go to your room." He says yawning.

"Damien I'd love to have you spend the night, but James will be home tonight. I need to tell him about us first before you spend the night." I say reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Of course my dear." He says. He holds me for about another half hour, and get's up to get dressed.

"Would you and James like to do something tomorrow?" He asks as he puts on his shoes.

James would totally flip on me if I introduced Damien to him after the attitude he's been giving me about Eric. I need my son to get over that first, before I bring another man into his life. I decide to be honest.

"I'd love nothing more than for you to meet James, but now is not the best time. James was hoping that I would get back together with his Dad, He just found out that will never happen and is not taking it very well. He just needs a little time is all." I tell him.

"Okay, You know what's best for your son Sookie. Maybe you could spend the night with me Monday?" he asks.

"Sounds good. I tell him." We kiss again and he gets up to leave, telling me he'll call tomorrow.

What the hell have I just done? I've not only agreed to be his girlfriend, but I had sex with him and it was horrible. Getting up, I take a quick shower, and change into some pjs. I head back to the living room. I need someone to talk to so I decide to call Pam.

Dialing Pam's cell, I hear her call tone "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo. I just chuckle to myself. That Pam.

"Hello there Sookie." Pam answers.

"Hey Pam how are you?" I ask.

"Bored with the vermin. I just love the fact I got stuck here on a Saturday night, while my master took his little human to a concert." She snarks.

"How are you Sookie?" she asks

"Not too good Pam. I had sex with Damien tonight." I tell her.

"Oh my, and how was it?" she chuckles.

"Not great." I reply. She starts laughing her head off. "Oh Sookie, if at first you don't succeed, try again!" she laughs loudly.

"This is not funny Pam." I fume at her.

"Of course it is. You are spoiled for human men Sookie. If you wanted to get laid, why did you not just fuck Eric? He'd be more than willing." She says still laughing.

"I'm not having sex with Eric ever again Pam. You're the one who told me to go out and have fun." I spit.

"Well yes, but you did not. So find someone else or fuck Eric." She states.

"I told Damien I would be his girlfriend before we had sex."

"Oh Sookie, why would you have done a foolish thing like that? Have you ever not heard of "try before you buy." She laughs.

"Whatever Pam." I hiss.

"Oh my friend, I'll get you a rabbit. I have one, they are wonderful. If you'd like, I can come over and show you how to use it." She says sweetly.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks Pam."

"Well the offer is always open Sookie." she purrs.

"Okay Pam. Look I'm going to go to sleep, I'll talk to you soon okay."

"Call Eric Sookie. Quit being a child." She says.

"WHAT!!" I scream.

"You know what I mean. What happened on Halloween was not his fault. Granted, he fucked that bloodbag, but you are not together and he has stopped with her and all others."

"I don't care who he fucks Pam." I tell her nervously.

'Yes you do Sookie. And right now, He's not fucking anyone. You both need to grow the fuck up. I'm really getting tired of playing referee between you two. So is James." She says smugly.

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

'Your little human had a nice little talk with Aunt Pam. Eric had an emergency meeting come up, and I took him for a few hours. We got along famously." She cackles.

"What did he say Pam?" I stammer.

"He said he can tell from both your minds that you both want each other, but you are both constantly changing your minds. He says he just wishes you'd both stop. I agree with him. He may be a little boy, but he's no dummy, after all he is Eric's son." She says proudly.

"Pam don't talk to him about things like this, He's only a boy. I'm sure Eric would agree with me on this." I tell her.

"Why don't you call him and tell him what we did? Hmmm?"

"I'm going Pam goodnight." I say getting ready to hang up on her.

"Just think about it Sookie. I just want to see my master happy and you as well. Get rid of the bloodbag, and go be with Eric. If you call him now, I'm sure he'd come by tonight." And with that she hangs up the phone.

Ughh. What the hell am I going to do? Not even two months ago, Pam was telling me to stay away from Eric. Now she's trying to get me back with him. And she's talking to my son behind my back. I really don't know how I feel about James having the influence of "Aunt Pam" in his life. I need to talk to Eric about that. I'm still not ready to speak to him so I chicken out and decide to send him an email.

_From: _

_To: _

_Eric,_

_I just found out Pam took James this week. I'm not too sure how I feel about Pam being alone with him. Not that I'm worried she will do anything to him, but Pam is not exactly "child appropriate" at times. Hope you boys had fun at the concert. _

_Sookie_

After I send the email I decide to get to sleep it has been a long night.

The next morning I get up and make my coffee and head to my computer to check my email. There is one from the realtor in Florida. The house finally sold and the closing is scheduled for the day after Thanksgiving. I think it would be nice to go to Florida and respond that I will be there. I think I'll bring James so he can say goodbye to his friends as well. He never got the chance. I also think a few days away might do some good. Of course I'm sure Eric will have loads to say about this. And of course I see Eric's response to my email.

_From: _

_To: _

_Sookie, _

_Yes we had a wonderful time last night. I managed to get backstage passes, so James got to meet the band and take pictures with them as well. He really enjoyed it. I find I did as well. Since he was up so late last night, I figured he could sleep in, and I'll bring him to your home tonight when I rise. _

_As for Pam, I agree that she might not be "child appropriate" but she is not only my child but your friend. I trust her with our son implicitly and do not understand why you do not as well. I'm sure Pam would be upset if she knew. I will not inform her of this though. She claims James get's on her nerves, but yet when I arrived from my meeting, those two where playing a video game and getting along like old friends. Perhaps you just don't like him around vampires. You must never forget though Sookie, he is also part vampire as well. We have no idea what other traits he may develop as he ages. _

_Eric_

Damnit! Leave it to Eric to remind me that our son is part vampire. I have never let myself think about how he may change as he ages. What if he starts drinking blood? Or stops aging after a certain point. And he's bringing him home tonight. This is not what we agreed on. He was to come home first thing this morning.

I spend the rest of the day cleaning and go over to Merlottes to meet Tara for lunch. I have not had a chance to see her since I've been back. I walk in and find her seated a booth.

"Sookie!!!" she exclaims and runs over to me and hugs me.

'Hey Tara" I greet her with a hug. Sam comes over and we all catch up for a few minutes and takes our order.

"So Sook, let's see pictures of that son of yours" she says

I reach into my purse and pull out some pictures of James. One was taken right before we left Florida, and the other is one with him and Eric on Halloween.

"Sookie, why does James look like the vampire?" she questions.

"Tara, Eric is his Dad. And so far, he's been a good father to James."

"Girl, how is that even possible, I mean he's a vamp. But James looks just like him, so I guess it is true." She says matter of fact.

"So are you guys dating again?" she smiles at me. Luckily Sam brings over our order and for a blessed few minutes we dig in and I do not need to answer.

"Well girl, I'm waiting."

I sigh. "No Tara. All we do is fight all the time. In fact we are not even speaking right now."

"Sook, that vamp loved you. I could tell. After you left, he questioned us all. He looked all over for you. He was a wreck." She says looking right at me.

"I know Tara, I hurt him. There is just too much between us. Besides I have a boyfriend." I tell her.

I tell her all about Damien. Then I tell her all about what's gone on between Eric and I since I've gotten home. I tell her how confused I am, and that honestly don't know what to do. I even let her know that sex with Damien was horrible.

She laughs." Girl no wonder it sucked. You are totally in love with Eric. And from what you tell me he loves you as well. Okay vamp is a horndog, but you guys where broke up. You can't really blame him for what he does when you are not together." She pauses. "Eric is gorgeous, rich, a sex god and apparently a good father. Sounds to me like the obvious choice is right in front of ya."

And she is right. As much as Eric's ways bother me, I have no right to be mad at him for things he does when we are not together.

I tell her about what happened on Halloween with the fangbanger. Maybe after she hears this, it will change her mind.

"What did he do when she hung on him?" she asks.

"He told her to go away. She lunged at me and I punched her, Pam came and took her away. Eric seemed more concerned with if I was okay. Tara, he even offered to give up Fangstasia for me."

"Girl he offered to give up his bar? Yes what happened might have pissed you off, but he was honest with you. I think if you guys are going to work out he needs to give up that bar. And if he's willing, and it's his own idea….. Go get him girlfriend." She assures me.

"Thanks Tara". We enjoy the rest of our lunch. She shows my pictures of her daughter Jasmine with JB. We make plans for all of us to get together soon so our kids can play. She asks what school James goes to, and I tell her Eric sends him to a private school in Shreveport. One more point for Eric in her mind. But then again, Tara never judged me for dating vamps like everyone else.

I head home after lunch and do a few more things around the house and throw in some laundry. Before I know it, it's dark out and I hear the corvette's engine roll up the drive. I go outside to greet them.

James jumps out of the car. Eric has not gotten out and still has not turned the car off. I motion for Eric to get out. He turns off the car and comes over to us.

"Would you like to come in Eric?" I ask him.

"Why?" he asks dryly.

"Well I'd like to talk to you about a few things Eric. They have to do with James." I tell him. And they do. I need to tell him about Florida.

"Fine." He replies and follows me into the house.

I tell James to go take his bath and when he's done Eric will tell him a story before bed. James bounds up the stairs leaving Eric and I in the living room.

"Would you like to sit down?" I ask him.

He does not reply, but sits down on the couch. I sit down in the chair on the other side.

"So what do you want Sookie? I need to be at the bar in a bit." He retorts sarcastically.

"Well Eric, My house in Florida sold. I'm taking James over thanksgiving weekend for the closing and so he can say goodbye to his friends." I tell him.

"No."

'What do you mean No Eric?"

"You will not take my son out of state. I forbid it. You may go. I will send a guard with you. He will stay at my house while you are gone." He orders.

"Eric you can't forbid me to take James out of state." I say

"Can't I Sookie? If you refuse to listen, I'm afraid I will just need to take you to court. And of course I will win. After all, you lied about his existence to me. A Judge might just give me full custody." He snarls.

So we are back to asshole Eric. Just great. At that moment, James comes downstairs crying. "Dad, I want to go to Florida, I'm going with mom." He cries to Eric.

"No son, it is not safe. I must forbid it now. I will take you another time to see your friends." He tells James gently.

"NO!" James screams. "I'm going with mom, you can't stop me. Besides it's Thanksgiving. You don't even eat. What am I going to do, sit around and eat turkey while you and Aunt Pam drink blood, gross."

Whoa. I can feel Eric's temper rising through our bond. I hope he can reign it in. if he blows up at James, It will scare him and all the progress they've made will be lost. I can see Eric is struggling.

"Child, you will do as I say. I forbid this for your safety not to harm you. Do not be irrational like your mother." He fumes.

"Oh just great Dad, go ahead and insult Mom, that's all both of you are good for. I'm so sick of this!!!" he screams. "I wish we never came here. I hate this place and I want to go home mommy!" Screaming again he runs upstairs and I hear he door slam.

Eric gets up like he's going to leave." And just where do you think you are going?" I ask him.

"Your son has made it abundantly clear he was happier before I was in his life. I will give him his wish." He says. I reach out to the bond and feel a little anger but mostly extreme sadness.

I walk over to Eric and take his hand. "Come sit down Eric." He allows me to bring him back over to the couch. I sit down next to him, not letting go of his hand.

"Is this the first time you've fought with him?" I ask.

"Yes." Eric replies.

"Oh Eric, all kids say they hate their parents. James has said it to me more time than I remember. You are just trying to protect him, and he's acting out to get what he wants." I say calmly.

"So he does not hate me? He does not regret meeting me?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course not" I squeeze his hand. "He would be hurt if he never saw you again. He loves you Eric."

"And I love him. I'm just not used to this. I've never quarreled with him before."

"Welcome to parenthood." I say and smile at him.

He smiles back at me. I can tell by our bond that he is relived.

I decide to bring up an alternative." Eric, maybe you could come with us. We would be safe if you came right?" I ask him.

He ponders a moment before answering. "Yes. You both would be safe if I accompanied you to Florida." He pauses." Would you be okay with that alternative Sookie?" he questions.

I smile at him." Yes I'd like that Eric. Would you take us to Florida?"

Eric smirks at me. "It would be my pleasure Sookie. Shall I book a two room suite? A room for James, and one for us?" he says raising an eyebrow.

I decide to mess with him a bit." That could be nice." I say seductively and grab his knee.

Eric is speechless. He's just staring at me with his mouth open. He recovers quickly." Think you're funny? My little bullshitter..." but he says it smiling.

At that moment we both look at each other and start laughing. I do want to talk to Eric about us, after speaking with Tara; I am convinced I need to give Eric one more chance.

"Eric I did want to talk to you about something else." I say to him.

"Yes?" he questions.

"I'm sorry about Halloween. I had no right to judge you on things you do. We are not together after all." I say to him sincerely.

"And I am sorry you had to witness that. It was not my intention to offend you. You even sent back the flowers I sent you." He says wounded.

'I know. That was Childish of me Eric. I'm sorry."

He looks stunned again. "Did you mean what you said that night?" I pause." About wanting to give up Fangtasia and give us another chance?"

Eric is silent for what seems like an eternity but is only really probably seconds. "Yes. Iam seriously considering selling my interest in the bar to Pam. It is time for something different. I will still keep an office there for my sheriff duties, but I rarely sit on display anymore."

"And the other thing?" I ask hesitantly.

Again he pauses to gather his thoughts. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. "I did Sookie. I'm just not sure about the feasibility of that anymore. Look at us. All we do is fight."

Disappointed I say "Of course, your right." I look down so he won't see the tears I'm fighting back.

Eric puts his arm around me and pulls me close. He puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up so I'm looking him in the eyes." I said it's not feasible Sookie, not that I don't want it. Would you like to try being together again?" I can feel his anxiety through our bond.

It's now or never. "Yes" I say immediately.

I'm totally bombarded my feelings of joy from Eric. He takes me in my arms and hugs me tight. He breaks our embrace and glances in my eyes. Just as he leans in to kiss my lips I hear "Mom? Dad?"

Eric and I quickly break apart and James comes over to us.

"What are you guy's doing?" he asks.

"Nothing sweetheart. What's up?" I ask him. He looks over to Eric. "I'm sorry Dad. I did not mean it." He apologizes.

"It's okay James." Eric says. He reaches over and puts James on his lap." Besides, after speaking with your mother, we've decided we are all going to Florida." He tells him.

"All of us? Like together?" he questions us.

"Yes. I'm going to take you and your mom over Thanksgiving weekend." He tells James happily.

James looks back and forth between us hesitantly before he speaks." Is that a good idea Dad? I mean you guy's always fight. You don't have to. I'll stay home with you." He smiles at Eric.

Eric looks over to me before he speaks." I don't think we will be fighting much anymore James. Your mom and I have talked out some things. I'm sure we will have a nice trip." He reassures him.

"If you say so Dad. I just hope you don't fight. I don't like it when you guy's fight."

James then hugs Eric. He get's up and hugs me. Before turning to go back upstairs He says" Night Mom, Night Dad, love ya !" and bounds back upstairs happily.

Once we hear James door close Eric looks back over to me." Did I handle that okay Sookie? I was not sure what to tell him."

I smile at Eric." No that was great. I don't think he needs to know what we are doing just yet."

Eric leans back over and whispers in my ear "Shall we retire for the evening. Lover?" I can feel his hand snake up my leg. Part of me wants to throw caution to the wind and jump him. I never thought hearing him call me lover again would make me so damn aroused.

"I'll be retiring. You mister" I poke him in the chest." Should be heading back to Shreveport."

"Lover, isn't this the part where we have make-up sex till dawn?" he smirks at me.

"Eric I don't want to rush this. I want to take things slow. You might start by taking me out on a date." I suggest.

"Very well, you're so mean" He pouts. "Would you like to accompany me out tomorrow night? The bar is closed, I'm sure I can persuade Pam to stay with James for a few hours." He waggles his eyebrows at me.

I laugh. "I'd like that. Now get going. It's late and some of us need to be up early in the morning."

"Can I at least kiss you goodnight?" he leers at me. Without giving me a chance to reply, He swoops down and captures my lips. The kiss starts out sweet, but all too soon he slips his tongue in my mouth and deepens the kiss. I moan and it takes all the energy to push him away.

"You're incorrigible"

"I know" he smirks. Placing one more light kiss on my lips he gets up." I'll see you tomorrow when I rise." And with a wink, he's out the door in a flash.

For the first time in many years I feel completely at peace. Working things out with Eric won't be easy, but I know its right. I also need to break up with Damien. I should really feel worse about technically just cheating on him with Eric, but I don't. That bothers me somewhat, but I'm still so dizzy from Eric's kisses I could care less. With a smile I shut off the lights and head to bed.

Just as I'm starting to drift off I hear my phone beep with a text. Glancing at my phone, I see it's from Damien. Damn.

**Damien: Everything okay? Did not hear from you today?**

Everything's great. It just has nothing to do with you. I realize I need to take care of the Damien situation immediately.

**Sookie: I need to talk to you. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?**

**Damien: Aren't you coming over tomorrow?**

**Sookie: That's what I need to talk to you about. **

**Damien: Okay. Meet you at 12 at the Grill. **

I'm about ready to close up my phone when it beeps again. I look this one is from Eric.

**Eric: Are you naked?**

I laugh. God he's such a perv. But I love it.

**Sookie: No. Going to sleep. Fully clothed!**

**Eric: LOL. K. Sweet Dreams dear one. **

I drift off to sleep with thought of a very naked Eric. Yum.

The next morning I get up and drive James into school and me to work. I let him know on the ride, That Eric and I need to do something and that Pam will be watching him at Eric's house for a few hours. He seems okay with it. I drop him off at school, and let him know I'll see him at Eric's later.

I get to work and the morning flies by. Around 11am I see a man carrying flowers head toward my desk.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he asks.

I answer yes and he gives me a clipboard to sign. I look for my bag to give him a tip but he informs me it has been taken care of. I got a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Smiling, I figure these are from Eric.

I open the card and read it. They are from Eric as I suspected.

_To New Beginnings_

_~E~_

Mara one of the librarians I work with spots the roses and heads over.

"Who are those from?" she asks.

What the hell do I call Eric? By human law, He's not my husband, and we've been back together less than a day. "My boyfriend". I reply with a smile.

"Oh that hot professor I've seen you with?" she questions. Shit I forgot about him.

"Not exactly Mara." I say.

She sits down next to me." Spill" she smiles at me.

Why not. All girls deserve a little gossip." Well I've been dating the professor, but I'm breaking up with him today. Last night my son's father and I decided to give things another chance." I reply like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Oh, is he that hot blond stud you showed us in the Halloween pictures?" she winks at me.

"Yes that's Eric." I say.

"Well hell Sookie. That's one fine man. Besides, it's always better when kids have both parents together if they can be." She smiles and takes off back to her area.

The next hour flies by, and before I know it I need to head over to the Grill to meet Damien.

Damien is sitting waiting for me at a table when I arrive. He stands up and leans in to kiss me. I push him back and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's wrong Sookie?" he asks immediately.

"We need to talk Damien." No sense in dragging this out." I can't see you anymore."

"Why Sookie? What happened? I thought Saturday meant something to you?" he asks with a hint of anger.

I owe Damien a decent explanation. He's been nothing but sweet to me." I was wrong to lead you on like that. I did not mean to hurt you. This just won't work." I tell him.

"What's his name?" he spits.

"It has nothing to do with anything like that" I say.

" have kept me at a distance for months. When we finally have sex, you push me away. I want to know why. The truth you bitch." Okay the name calling is a little uncalled for, but I guess I deserve it.

"Okay Damien." I sigh. "The truth of the matter is that I've never gotten over my ex. We worked out some things last night, and have decided to try again. We are back together now."

"So basically you've been dating me, and screwing him behind my back?" he asks.

"NO. It's not like that." I say.

"Fine. Just know if that fuck breaks your heart again, don't expect to crawl back to me." he states and get's up and walks out.

Ending relationships are never easy, but I'm glad that's done. I should really have never started with him to begin with. Just kept it as friends. I doubt he'll ever even speak to me again.

The rest of the day goes by quick, and I find myself looking forward to my date with Eric. I get to his house and knock on the front door. James opens the door.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey hun, how was school?" I ask.

James tells me all about his day. He's having some problems with his math homework so I sit down with him to work on it. Since im already dressed in a nice skirt and top, We lose track of time doing word problems.

"Good evening." I hear Eric greet us. I turn around to look at him. He's dressed in grey slacks and a black button up shirt. He comes over and hugs James and then winks at me.

"How was your day James?" he asks our son.

"Word problems suck dad" he retorts.

Eric laughs out loud. He sits down with us, and we all try to figure out the math problems with him. Surprisingly, it's the 1000 year old Viking that has the least problems with them.

About a half hour later, Pam comes through the door. I guess at some point she must have moved out of Eric's house. Last I heard she lived here.

"Oh isn't this adorable." She snarks looking at all of us.

"Hello little human." She greets James.

"Hey old vampire." He replies. She just laughs. I can see these two get along. Our lives will never be normal; I guess I just need to be happy people care for him, and that Pam keeps things "G" rated.

"May I go swimming?" James asks us.

Eric answers. "That's fine. Run up and change. Aunt Pam will sit with you in the pool. And no diving without me around, okay?"

'Okay." James responds happily and runs upstairs.

Eric excuses himself for a moment, saying he needs to check his email quickly, and then we can be off.

"So Sookie, hot date tonight?" Pam says the minute Eric leaves the room.

"We are going on a date Pam, yes." I respond.

"This is good. I just want to see you both happy. Eric can be totally unbearable when he's unhappy, as you well know. I'm glad the both of you have decided to grow up." She snarks.

"Pam, things are complicated, but we are going to try. I think we are finally doing something right." I smile.

"Let's hope so. I can no longer take my master's mood swings. I need a vacation." She replies.

Eric comes back in then. "Ready to go?" he asks me.

I agree and we leave Pam. Eric escorts me over to the passenger side and opens my door for me. He get's in his side and we head out.

"So where are we going?" I ask him. He smiles at me and takes my hand." There is this new supe run jazz and supper club. I though that might be nice. If that's not acceptable, we can go somewhere else." he says.

"No that will be nice Eric." I smile to him squeezing his hand. We make small talk on the ride over. He asks me how my day was.

"Oh yes, thanks for the flowers, they where beautiful." I tell him. "Your welcome, thank you for not refusing them." He comments with a smirk.

We get to the club about 20 minutes later. The server leads us to the table and takes the drink orders.

"So who owns this place?" I ask Eric.

"Apparently, an old friend of yours." He responds.

Oh shit. "Who?" I question.

"The kitty. Although my sources tell me he is in Nevada much of the time. Regardless of him owning this, it is quite a nice place, No?"

"Yes. I just hope he's not here. I really could do without Quinn tonight." I tell him.

Taking my hand he says" I feel the same way. I was assured he was in Nevada. Things should be fine."

The server comes over and takes our order. I decide to get a roasted chicken breast, and Eric orders a Royalty. We are just sitting enjoying each other company and the sounds of jazz music from the band. By this time, Eric had slid his chair next to mine, and put his arm around me.

My meal comes. Eric is still sitting next to me watching me eat. He smiles at me occasionally. I feel nothing but happiness and content coming from our bond, and I'm sure he's getting the same from me.

After finishing my meal, I decline desert and we decide to just enjoy each other company. While Eric has his arm around me, occasionally he will lean over and kiss me softly. During once such occurrence, I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well Sookie Stackhouse, how are you?" Fuck Me. It's Quinn.

"Kitty, you are supposed to report your appearance in my area any time you return as per our agreement." Eric barks.

"Well Northman I just got back, and wanted to check on the place. I called Fangtasia and left a message." He states. "Imagine my surprise to see you two here. Aren't you both the happy couple." He retorts.

"Leave us tiger." Eric growls. "Can you not see I'm enjoying an evening out with my wife?"

"Bye babe. If you ever want a real man, give me a call." Quinn turns around and leaves us.

"Sookie I'm sorry about that, please don't get mad. I had no idea he was going to be here." Eric says worriedly.

"It's fine Eric. I know.' I reassure him.

"We can leave if you like." He tells me.

I lean over and kiss him. It starts as a slow kiss on the lips but quickly deepens. Eric lifts me up and places me in his lap. His put both hands on my waist, and deepens our kiss. Our tongues massaging each other, I slip my arms around his neck, bring him closer. He leans back and places soft kisses on my neck, and returns to attack my lips. I can feel his hardness on my butt. Someone needs to put a stop to this, before we end up having public sex. I gently push him back.

"Tease." He smiles at me

"Horndog." I retort. We both laugh.

Only staying another 20 minutes or so, we decide to head home since it's already after midnight. On the ride we share a comfortable silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. Eric holds my hand the whole way.

Once we get back to the house, we sit on the couch.

"You can stay over tonight Sookie. It is late to head back to Bon Temps." He tells me.

"Oh I planned to. I brought clothes for James and I." I tell him.

Eric moves over next to me and puts his arm around me. "And where will you be resting this evening?" he questions, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"The guest room perv. And no funny business." I scold him smiling.

"Oh Sookie, I'm a perfect gentleman. Shall I tuck you in?" He says winking at me.

I just can't help but laugh at Eric. He's such a flirt. It's just his nature.

"Seriously Eric. I want to wait for awhile before… that happens. We need to take things slowly. For James's sake, okay?" I ask

"For now, I will wait. Just know Sookie, when you finally yield to me again, I'm never letting you go again. You're stuck with me." he jokes.

The emotions swirling around Eric right now are overwhelming. I feel content, happiness and what I think is love coming from him. He might have joked about being stuck with him, but I know he is deadly serious.

Eric walks me up to the guestroom and I feel like I don't want to leave him. Being around him just makes me so calm and happy.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" I ask him.

He smiles and kisses me lightly. "Of course."

We head into the guestroom and I excuse myself to change in the bathroom. When I return to the room, I see Eric lying on the bed in just black silk lounge pants. I lay down next to him and he spoons up behind me dragging me against his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I lean back a softly kiss him. We kiss for a few minutes innocently.

"Sleep Lover". You have work in the morning." Eric places a kiss on my forehead. I drift off to sleep just to hear Eric whispering something in my ear in that ancient language of his.

The next few weeks fly by. Surprisingly enough, Eric and I have been getting along great and we grow closer everyday. I see him at least four times a week. If we are unable to see each other, he always calls to speak with both James and I.

Most of the time we end up doing things together as a family. I let my boys have Wednesday night, as karate is their thing, But other nights Eric will come over and spend time with us or we will be in Shreveport at his house. Also one night a week we make sure to go out on a date just the two of us. We don't do anything special, but it gives us a chance to relax and be a couple away from the prying eyes of our precocious son. And make out like a pair of horny teenagers. Eric has been very understanding about waiting to have sex. And for a horndog like Eric, this is a big sacrifice.

We had just got back from our weekly date and we are on the bed in the guest room just hanging out. I'm already dressed in my pj's and Eric has taken off his shirt and shoes and just has pants on. He's pounding away on his laptop answering a few emails and checking the itinerary for our trip two Florida in two days.

"Lover I booked us a night flight so we can all fly together, is that okay?" he asks.

"That's good. I hate flying and James has never been on a plane so I'm not sure how he will act. It will help if you are there." I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"Good. And with the accommodations, I booked a house. There is a lack of vampire friendly hotels in the area, but I've found a rental home that suits our needs."

That's the problem traveling with vamps. If you fly during the day, you need to make sure you have the travel coffin. I was glad James would not have to see that just yet. Also certain places are still not that vamp friendly, so finding places to stay can be difficult. I know the area the house is in, and let Eric know it's a nice place. In fact if my memory is correct, it's one of the nicest places on the beach. I'm trying not to argue with Eric about money. He's used to nice things in life, and if we are going to be together I need to try and adapt.

"Maybe now that your home has sold, you can finally get rid of that deathtrap for a reliable car." He states.

In fact I was thinking of doing that. The jeep had broken down again and in fact was getting fixed yet again. I've been driving Eric's Hummer the past few days.

I look over at him and feel lust and ask him" So how have you been feeding?"

"Royalty and bagged blood from the blood bank. You evil woman." He winks.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him seductively.

His eyebrows raise." Are you offering?" he questions.

"Maybe." I say to him shyly. "You little temptress." He responds. Quick as a flash he moves the laptop over to the side table and is on top of me. He leans and kisses me roughly. I open my mouth slightly and he pushes he tongue inside. Our tongues battling, I feel his hands go up under my nightgown." No panties, woman are you trying to send me to my final death?"

I smile and his hands roam under my nightgown. Still kissing me, he runs his hands over my breasts gently rubbing my nipples with this thumb. Slowly I feel his hand traveling south. He brushes his finger on the outside of my folds, and I moan. Gently he pushes his finger inside starts gently massaging clit. This man certainly knows how to please a woman. Since we got back together, this is the furthest I've let him go.

Eric continues kissing my lips and massaging my clit. I feel him stick a finger inside me and find my spot. Oh my god!! It's been years since I've felt this kind of pleasure. I grind into his hand and he chuckles increasing the speed of his finger thrusting. With his other hand he lifts up my nightgown and leaving my lips takes a nipple in my mouth. Lost in pleasure I'm startled when I feel a rush of air and we are covered by the blanket.

"Dad, why are you in the bed with mommy?" Our son asks. Damn.

"What's wrong James?" he asks avoiding the question. Good I would have done the same thing.

'Why where you kissing mommy?" he questions. "And you had your hand under her nightgown." Oh shit. I really did not want him to see this. We are going to have to tell him something.

Eric looks over to me quirking an eyebrow"Sookie?" he asks.

"Did you have a nightmare honey?" I ask him.

"Yes. But why are you and Dad kissing Mom?" he asks yet again.

Eric and I look back and forth at each other." Sit down son." Eric finally says.

James comes and sits in between us." Son, Your mother and I, have decided to try dating again. That is why we where kissing." Eric tells him.

James looks confused. "So you and mommy are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asks.

Eric winces a little. I can tell he hates that phrase. "You could say that, yes." He responds.

"James, I do not want you to get your hopes up about this. We are trying to make being together work. I will not promise you that everything will work, since I do not know. Just know that we are your parents, and whatever happens, that will never change, if we are together or not." Eric tells him.

"Mommy are we going to move here?" James asks me.

"Sweetie we are not at that point yet. There are many things your dad and I need to talk about still. We had not planned on you finding out this soon." I tell him.

"Okay I guess." He responds to us. I can tell he's really confused and has no idea what to say.

"Come son, I will take you back to bed and you can tell me about this nightmare of yours." Eric lifts him up and carries him out of the room.

About 15 minutes later, Eric comes back in. He closes the door and locks it. We probably should have done that in the first place.

"I think we need to lock doors now Sookie." he says sitting back down.

"Oh I know, I hope he did not see everything."

"He saw us kissing and he saw my hand under your nightgown. He's confused right now Sookie. He told me he likes the idea of us together, but he does not want to get used to it, since we fight so much. I was hoping we would have been able to wait to tell for awhile." Eric says.

"We have not had a fight in weeks Eric." I say.

"True." He pauses for a moment. "And I hope the days of fights and petty disagreements are behind us. Sookie we need to be completely honest with each other, and trust each other. If we do not, this will never work."

Oh crap. I am trying really hard to trust in Eric. I wonder if I should tell him about Damien. I did sleep with him, but Eric and I where not together when it happened. After all, I don't know about all his conquests. Hell he probably can't even remember half their names.

"I know Eric." I smile and kiss him.

"Eric is DeCastro going to leave us alone?" I ask him.

"Hopefully, it is impossible to figure. By vampire law, we are married and not even a monarch can interfere, unless unfaithfulness can be proven, in that case, the marriage will be dissolved." He says.

'Eric, if you get technical you've been unfaithful. How many thousands of women have you fucked in the past 7 years." I retort.

"Sookie, It is not expected for a vampire to be faithful to a human. It would be if you had been unfaithful." he tells me.

"Oh that's rich. So you vamps can fuck anything you want, yet the little woman has to sit back and take it."

"Lover I don't agree with it. It is just the way it is." He pauses for a moment." I hate to bring this up Sookie but, I need to know if you where with anyone in the seven years we where apart."

"What business is it of your's Eric! We where not together." I yell.

He shakes his head." Please don't be irrational. I'm aware we where not together, and no it is not my business. The reason I ask, is so that we may arrange to have them glamoured in case DeCastro tries to investigate."

Damn. I really don't want to bring Damien up. I highly doubt there is a way for DeCastro to find out I was with Damien. " No, Eric. There was not anyone else." I say silently.

"Okay. If there was, please just tell me Sookie. This is for our safety. Like you said, we where not together. I may be jealous, but I have no right to be mad." He says kissing my forehead.

I snuggle up against him and kiss his chest. I hope I'm making the right choice about not mentioning Damien. I just know that even though Eric claims he will not get mad, I know he will be furious.

EPOV

I lay here in bed holding my angel as she drifts off to sleep. The past few weeks have been amazing. We are spending time together getting to know each other again. When Sookie agreed to give our relationship another try, it was one of the high points of my existence.

Once I realize she is asleep, I slip out of the bed grabbing my laptop on the way out the door. I check on James quickly on the way to my own room. It is still fairly early for me, so I head down to the kitchen to head up some blood to take back upstairs. If James had not interrupted us tonight, I would not only have enjoyed her delicious fairy laced blood, I'd be buried inside her right now.

No matter. It is only a matter of time before she yields to me. Tonight would have been the night I believe. I never thought I'd be cockblocked by my 6 year old son. I chuckle to myself. Sookie wants to wait to have sex. I know she is still afraid for whatever reason. I can feel her apprehension in the bond. I need to handle her carefully. I have every intention of moving both her and James in with me, and eventually marrying her according to human laws.

I've got a few hours until dawn and decide to check my investments and work on some financial reports. There is an email from my lawyer with the preliminary draft on the contract to give Pam Fangstasia. I was serious when I told Sookie I was giving it up. I will still own a percentage and receive some part of the profits, but the primary ownership and bulk of profits will go to Pam. She's been such an excellent child she deserves this. I have more money then I could spend in two lifetimes, and make more daily. Maybe I will just enjoy being a father and eventually a husband. And I still have my sheriff duties as well to keep me busy.

The next night when I rise, I can hear James downstairs in the gameroom playing a video game. I went and bought every game system and many games for each when he started coming to stay with me often. It is odd that he's here, It is a Tuesday after all.

I head down to the gameroom dismissing Nigel on my way.

"Hello" I greet my son.

"Hey Dad" he responds not even looking up from the game he's playing.

I sit and watch him play for a few minutes until he character dies."Are you ready for dinner?" I ask him.

He nods and we head upstairs. I take out a dinner to heat for him and a blood for myself as well. When his dinner is ready, I place it in front of him and quickly heat my blood and join him at the table.

"Is your mother coming over tonight?" I ask. I'd forgotten to ask her last night.

"She did not say Dad." He responds in between bites.

I reach for my cell to call rings three times and she picks up.

"Hello Lover" I purr

"Oh hi Eric, what's up?" she asks me

"I was wondering if you're coming over tonight, did you have to work late?"

"No I'm heading to Bon Temps tonight. I had James come to your house tonight, I hope that's okay." She tells me.

"It's fine Sookie." I let her know.

"Oh good. I'm just going to do some laundry and pack our clothes for our trip. Can you do me a favor and take James to the mall to get new sneakers, his are getting small."

"That's fine. Just remember we leave early tomorrow so please come straight from work." I tell her.

"Okay Eric, I'm just going to take it easy tonight, maybe stop at Merlotte's on the way home for some takeout".

I wish her a goodnight and hang up the phone. It is unlike her to leave James here without letting me know, but I don't think much on it. Perhaps she's just getting comfortable with our situation finally.

I give Pam a quick call to let her know I will not be in tonight. By that time James is done with his dinner.

"I understand you need new sneakers?" I ask him.

"Yep I have to scrunch my toes up now, and it hurts."

We get ready and leave for the mall. I have never been a fan of these enclosed shopping hells. The minute we cross through the front door all I can hear are the sounds of humans scurrying around. I find it quite unnerving.

I take James's hand and I walk over to the directory to find a shoe store. Once we located it on the map, we make our way there. I know Pam shops at Neiman Marcus, and I know they sell shoes so I figured this would be a good place to go.

We get to the shoe area and James quickly finds a pair of DC sneakers that he likes. I've always thought the clothes Sookie dresses him in look cheap, so I take him over to the clothing section and pick up some true religion and john Galliano jeans, along with some Burberry polos, and a few button down shirts. I also get him a little leather jacket that looks like mine. Now he will look like a Northman.

"Dad I need a haircut as well." He tells me

We find a hair shop and walk in. The minute I walk in, the woman start drooling. I tell James quickly to put up his shields immediately. A little brunette calls us back after a few minutes and we make our way back to her area.

"So what kinda style do you want cutey?" she asks James.

"Short and spiked to the left please." He tells the woman. Oh crap. Sookie had his hair cut very conservatively.

"Do you think your mother will approve?" I ask him.

"Oh it will be fine." He smirks at me.

"Oh Eric, it's not that outrageous. I'm sure his mother will be okay with it. All the boys are wearing it like that now." The stylist tells me.

How the fuck does she know my name. She does not look like a fangbanger. I hope to hell I have not fucked this one. The stylist tells my son to go back to get his hair washed.

"How do you know my name woman?" I bark at her.

"Oh, I've been to your bar before. And I have a calendar with your picture. I'm sorry I slipped with your name. I'm sure your son did not catch on." She says.

"It's fine. Just please do not mention the bar or the calendar. I keep him away from those things." I tell her.

"Of course. You seem like a good father." She says to me smiling.

James comes back and sits down. She starts cutting his hair and talking to him. She asks him about his school and what he likes to do. James's is chatting along. I smile at the woman. I'm not usually nice to most humans, but this one has class. A rare find. I appreciate that she kept her thoughts to herself and thought of my son first.

She finishes up and I get to see the finished product. He looks cute. Much better than that cheap haircut he had before. We head up to the register but I slip the stylist a hundred and wink at her. I can sense her arousal and chuckle to myself. Still got it Northman. Almost out of reflex, I think of going back and getting her number. But stop myself. She's the type of human I would have kept around for a few weeks till I grew bored. But I have my sookie now, no others matter. Even if I'm starving and horny as hell.

We decide to head home. Once we get home I turn on the TV and flop on the couch. James sits next to me looking like he wants to ask me something.

"Something you want to ask me?" I ask him.

"Uhhuh." He mutters.

I nod for him to continue." How did you meet mommy?" he asks.

I pause for a minute to narrate the story to G rated in my head." She came to my bar one night." I tell him.

"Oh, so she came to your bar and you asked her for a date?"

"It was not that easy son." I reply. I tell him about how she came with Compton and they where together at the time. I had to leave a lot out, but told him about how I stayed with her when I lost my memory, and that was when we fell in love. I also told him I did not remember for over a year, but when I did, I made sure we where together then.

"So how long where you together?" he says.

"Not long, since soon after the fairies took her and, well you know what happened then." I sigh.

"Are you going to stay together now, or will it end again?" he asks timidly.

"I want to, I just do not know son. You where not suppose to know yet". I tell him.

"Why?"

"Well just in case it does not work. It was our fault for letting you see us kiss. I promise you, I will do my best to make this work." I reassure him.

That seems to keep him happy for the moment. We settle on Orange County Choppers to watch on TV and get to enjoy the show about twenty minutes before my cell rings. I can tell by the caller ID it is Pam.

"Yes Pam." I answer.

"Master you need to come down to the club. The police are here. We had a raid again."

"Can you not handle it Pamela? I have James with me as you know." I tell her.

"I know, but they want to talk to you Eric." She replies.

"Fine. I will be there shortly." And I hang up the phone.

Damn I really do not want to bring James anywhere near Fangtasia. But I've already let the guard go home, and he is too young to stay on his own.

"James we need to go out." I tell him and shut off the TV.

"But it's almost bed time Dad." He says.

"There is a problem at the bar. I need to go to Fangstasia."

"Oh cool ! I get to see your bar!" he exclaims and runs off to get his jacket.

This is so not cool. I have a feeling that Sookie will kill me for having to take him, but I have no other choice.

We get in my corvette and within 15 minutes we pull up in back of Fangstasia. I get out of the car and take James's hand and lead him in the employee entranced and into my office. Pam is inside.

"Now James, I want you to stay in this office. Do not, open the door. You stay here and play a game on my computer, okay". I tell him sternly.

"Okay Dad." He agrees and sits behind my desk and starts clicking the mouse.

Pam and I leave him in the office to go deal with the police. Apparently they decided to pick tonight to raid the place and found two instances of public feeding in the restrooms. A big no no. I'll end up having to pay some sort of fine, and having to keep the club closed a day or two. I'll also need to arrange punishment for the vampires in question. We are just about done dealing with this mess when I hear a scream come from my office.

Pam and I bolt off at vampire speed toward my door and it is locked. I can hear James inside crying.

"Leave me alone" he whimpers.

"Oh nonsense", the other voice states. "Such a tasty treat cannot be wasted." FUCK. It's Madden. And apparently he wants to eat my son. Well FUCK that. I charge toward the door and since its steel it takes me two times before I can bust it down. I get it down just in time I see Madden leaning over about to bite into my boy. Pam grabs Madden up by his neck and slams him into the wall and I rush over to James.

"Dad, he was gonna eat me." he cries. I grab my son up and hold him in my arms.

"What the fuck Victor!" I growl. "Why in hell where you going to bite my son?"

"Your son?" he questions. "Oh yes, I heard from the King you adopted Miss Stackhouse's bastard by rape".

My poor little boy is crying his eyes out and all I want to do is kill this fucker."Pamela take James and go to my house now." I tell her. I hand James over to her, and she carries him out.

Madden is trying to regain his composure after Pam had him in her death grip.

"You must forgive me; I thought you brought a snack Northman." He snarks.

"Madden it is illegal to feed from children not to mention sick." I growl.

"My apologies." He says without a hint of remorse.

"Why are you here Victor?" I ask

"Oh I just wanted to stop in for the Area report." Says joyously.

'I emailed it Victor, yesterday." I hiss.

"Oh, I must have forget to check my email how foolish. If you'll excuse me, have a nice night." And with that he slithers out of my office.

I cannot believe what just happened. If Madden was not the King's second in command, I would have ripped him limb from limb and bathed in his blood. He not only scared my son to death, but was going to bite him and if I'd been a minute later, would have. I finish up with the police quickly and make my way to my home.

I walk in the living room and Pam is sitting on the couch holding James who is still crying. He looks up at me and I sit down and gather him in my arms. Pam gets up quietly, and I can hear her leave.

"He was gonna bite me Dad. He thoughts where all nasty and scary." He sobs.

"James he does not know you read his thoughts does he?" Oh fuck I hope not.

"No"he sniffs. "I just started screaming when his fangs came out.

"Good boy, you must never let anyone know okay."

"Yes" he whimpers.

"Now son, what was he thinking?" I ask him.

James takes a deep breath. "He saw me and thought I looked tasty and he wanted to drink my blood.

What a sick fuck.

"Son that would never have happened. I am so sorry that had to happen to you. Not all vampires are like that. There are good and bad vampires, like there are good and bad humans." I tell him stroking his back to calm him down.

"I knew you'd come Dad, I told him you would and he laughed. He said you adopted me to shut mommy up." He sniffles and rubs his eyes.

"Son, you know that's not true. With some people it is better for them to think I'm not your real Dad. But as long as we know the truth that is all that matters."

"Dad, can I stay in your room tonight?" He asks me.

I figure he must still be scared and not want to be alone." Of course, just don't be frightened when you wake. Vampires are very heavy sleepers and you will not be able to wake me after the sun rises. Your guard will be here by the time you are up."

He nods and we head upstairs. He goes into his room to change and brush his teeth and I sit on my bed and turn on my television. James comes in about five minutes later and climbs into bed. I put it on the financial news, and within 15 minutes he's asleep. I change into some pajama pants and get my laptop out to do some work. I will stay here all night, just in case he wakes. I also know I need to call Sookie and let her know what happened.

I grab my cell and call her. She picks up on the second ring. "Hi Eric" she says bubbly.I think she might be tipsy.

"Been drinking lover?" I ask her.

She giggles. "Only a few. Lafayette came over for some girl talk tonight". I can hear the flaming queen in the background.

"Sookie something happened tonight." I start.

I hear her get up and go out the front door." Is James okay?" she questions.

"He's fine, just a little shaken. There was a raid at Fangstasia tonight and the police needed to talk with me. Since the guards where dismissed for the evening and Pam was unable to leave I had to bring him with me. I took him to my office and left him in there with the door closed. He did not even see the inside of the bar."

"So what happened Eric?" she says shakily.

"I was out front with Pam talking with the police and I heard him scream. I ran back and broke down the door. Victor Madden was scaring him and almost bit him."

"WHAT!!!" she screams.

"He's fine Sookie. Just a little scared. He's sleeping right next to me." I tell her.

"Bring him home right now!" she demands.

"No Sookie, It's almost 1am and he's asleep. He's safe."I reassure her.

"Oh yeah, I see how safe he is with you, you take him to Fangstasia of all places, and Victor Madden almost feeds from him. That's really irresponsible Eric." She yells.

Now I'm mad. I agree that Fangstasia was not the best place to take him, but what was I to do. "Woman, what was I to do, leave him home alone? I could not forsee Madden being there. He was in the office with the door closed. He did not enter the bar."I yell back at her.

"Whatever Eric. I was always getting injured from your vampire shit, Now it seems our son is to suffer the same fate." She says snottily.

I take a deep breath. I had not expected this conversation to be easy."Sookie your upset, when you take some time and think about things you will see that yes this was bad, but in no way my fault. I will see you tomorrow evening for our flight." And I hang up the phone. I'm really not in the mood to hear her rant and rave like a lunatic anymore tonight.

James opens his eyes and looks up at me." I'm sorry did I wake you son?" I ask him.

"Yeah, she's mad huh?" he asks me.

"Of course." I tell him.

He smiles at me." Don't worry dad, I'll tell her it was not your fault." And he closes his eyes.

I just hope once Sookie get's over being scared for James she calms down and sees that this was unfortunate but not to be blamed on me. If not, it will be quite a long weekend in Florida.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off, I need to apologize for how long this update took. I've had a rough few months both financially and emotionally. Then the writer's block came. I'm not totally happy with this Chapter and in fact changed direction half way and did a re-write. I think my writer's block is gone now. I got some great news and will be finally moving back home to New Jersey in a few weeks. I'll try and update at least two more times before the move, I'll warn in advance though, that June will probably not have any updates since I'm moving that month. And cross country moves are a pain. And please don't look for stakes when you read this. The angst reflected my ever changing moods this past month. **

SPOV

I can't believe what happened with Victor Madden. He almost bit my son. And Eric, bringing him to fangtasia. Then the bastard has the nerve to pretty much hang up on me.

I headed back inside to see Lafayette." Girlfriend you look pissed!" he exclaimed.

I proceeded to tell him about what happened at Fangstasia and what Eric had said and done. I thought I'd get some sympathy from my friend, as I know he hates Eric, but that was not case.

"Now Girl, you know I hates me that bastard, but he did nothing wrong." He tells me solemnly.

"WHAT!!" I scream. "He took my son to a vampire bar and some creepy vamp almost made him dinner, and he hung up on me."

"Sook girl, you know I love your ass, but you need to grow the fuck up. That vamper of your's can be a bastard. But for some odd reason girl, the boy loves your ass. With James, he had to take him; there was no one to watch him. He left him in his office Sook, how could he have known something was going to happen."

"I just don't know Laffy, I'm so confused." I cry.

"Girlfriend, he ain't bill. You left him, and he took you back and didn't drain your ass. You told me he's a good daddy. And not to mention he's rich, and sex and a stick! Yummy!" he laughs.

"And I'm sure the sex is smoking hot!!"

"It was Laffy." I sigh. " I have not had sex with Eric in over 7 years. I told him I wanted to wait." I tell him.

"WHAT!!" he exclaims" You got loverboy right there and your not fucking his ass, and he puts up with it. Girl, you need to hit that. He's a vamp, no wonder he's moody."

"I know"

We spent the rest of the evening talking about things. Lafayette and Tara had been my closet friends growing up, and they always managed to get me calmed down.

The next morning I got up with a slight hangover and headed to work. Nothing exciting happened, but I kept thinking about what Lafayette said to me. Was it really not Eric's fault and should I take the next step with him. I knew if we started sleeping together and me feeding him, Things would get very serious very quickly. According to vampire law, we where bonded and married in his world. I knew Eric would expect me to live with him. Then there was the whole mess with Damien. Should I have told him? He said he might be jealous, but would not get mad as he had no right. Who is he kidding? Eric would probably drain Damien. Maybe I should have run when I saw Bill that night at blockbuster in Sanibel. That way I know James and I would be safe. But I can't do that now. I would never get away, James is too close to Eric now, he'd call him and rat me out immediately. And would it be fair to my son to take him away from a father he loves and who loves him. That was the only thing I do not doubt. Eric loves James.

I worked a little late tying up loose ends, and headed over to Eric's house. I knock on the door and no one answers. I try the door and it is unlocked. Walking in, I can hear my son giggling upstairs so I decide to head up. It's almost full dark, so I'm assuming Eric is up now.

Turing the corner I see the door to Eric's room is open, and that is where the voices are coming from. I walk in and see the cutest thing. James and Eric are standing in the bathroom both just in jeans. Eric looks like he showing James how to fix his hair. It looks like he got it cut last night.

"Now son, did you not watch the woman last night?" he asks James.

'No dad, sorry. Pleeze show me." He begs.

"Okay. But you must watch. If you want this hair style, you must do it. Your mother or I cannot do it for you".

I see James nod, and Eric proceeding to spike his little hair up. I'm just standing in awe of this ancient vampire being a caring and doting father. When he finished he tells James to go pick out a shirt as we must be leaving soon.

James leaves the bathroom with a quick"Hi mom!" and heads to his room.

'Hi Eric" I tell him.

Eric comes out of the bathroom and damn he looks fine. With no shirt on, you can see the definition of his muscles. He saunters over to the closet and picks out a grey cashmere sweater and puts it on. I watch him also pick out a pair of boots to wear. He comes back over to the bed, nodding hello to me but not saying a word.

Well to hell with him if he's going to be moody. James runs back in. He's now dressed in a black button up shirt, and has added what looks to be his new sneakers. All his clothes look new, so I'm guessing Eric must have bought him some things last night. No doubt expensive as well.

"You look cute honey, how was school today?" I ask him.

"Oh I didn't go today mom, Dad said I could stay home". He tells me.

"What?" I question and look at Eric.

Eric turns up to look at me." Yes, he was up late and still very upset about last night. I called and left a message with the school before I went to rest." He tells me coldly.

"James go make sure you have everything you want to take with you on the plane, okay". He tells our son and James speeds back off in the direction of his room.

"I wanted him out of the room if you are going to yell and be obstinate Sookie." Eric informs me.

I can tell he's still mad about last night. "No, I agree, it was right to let him stay home today." I tell him. I go over to sit next to him on the bed, but before I can sit down he gets up and goes to grab his suitcase." We must get going Sookie, the plane remember" he says and walks out of the room.

We all pile into the hummer and head toward the airport. I let James sit in front with Eric as he's not even talking to me. James and Eric are listening to music and chatting amongst themselves. Annoyed, I just decide to pull out the book I've been reading and ignore the both of them. They don't even notice.

We check in, and head down to the gate where our plane is leaving from. James runs up to the window to watch the planes, and Eric follows him over. I realize Eric is still pissed, and I'm getting pissed because he's ignoring me. I read my book glancing over every once an awhile to see what they are up to. I see them disappear toward the stores.

A few minutes later they come back, and Eric hands me a coffee. "I thought you might need this." he states as he hands me the cup. "Thanks" I mumble to him. It was really kind of sweet he knows me so well, but I was still mad at him.

They call our flight, and we are one of the first ones on since we not only have a child, but it seems that Eric put us in business class. We get to our seats, and immediately James wants the window seat. So I sit in the middle and Eric takes the isle. James has his eyes glued outside the plane watching everything, and I hear Eric chuckle to himself.

As the plane is taking off I feel myself panicking, I've never really been a good flyer with takeoffs and landings. Eric, knowing this, grabs my hand and winks at me. Once we get in the air, I notice Eric is still holding my hand and I grab it back from him quickly before James sees.

I feel slight anger from the bond just then. Why would Eric be pissed? "What's the matter?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing that surprises me anymore Sookie." he says coldly.

Eric pulls out his laptop and starts to work on some spreadsheets. By this time James is occupied with his gameboy. I'm just reading my book wondering about things. Did I just fuck up once again? Would it have been so wrong to hold Eric's hand? After all, James knows we are dating again, it's not like we are making out in front of him or something.

I know I need to fix this now. I lift the armrest between mine and Eric's chair and loop my arm around his and lean into him. I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Eric looks down at me and quirks his eyebrow."Problem?"He asks.

"Nope" I reply. "Just wanted to relax". Eric moves my arm and gathers me closer to his chest. He wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I close my eye's feeling totally content.

Next thing I know, I feel a jolt and open my eyes. I realize I slept through the landing. "Hi, sleeping beauty, your awake." Eric says. James laughs.

Once we taxi to the gate, we get off the plane and head downstairs to get our bags and pick up the rental car. Once we have the bags and the rental agent gives us keys to the car we head out to the bay to get it. I go to grab the keys from Eric and he slaps my hand playfully and smirks.

"I'll drive Eric I know where we are going." I tell him reaching for the keys again." Nonsense woman, this car has Gps.' He says gleefully.

"Besides mom, it's the man's job to drive the ladies around." James states.

By this time we've gotten to the car and I've relented and let Eric drive." Where ever did you hear that James?" I ask my son. Like Hell, I know exactly who told him that bullshit.

"Oh Dad told me that right Dad?" he asks and looks over to toward Eric. Eric looks guilty as hell.

"Yes that's right son, but only because it's the gentleman thing to do." He says and smirks at me. I can't help but laugh out loud. "Okay whatever you too." and just shake my head.

Since we are staying in a house, we need to make a stop at the 24 hour wal mart to pick up some groceries since there will be nothing in the house for tomorrow. I'm dreading this since last time I was in a store with these two they almost got us thrown out with their antics. We pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. Before we head in I turn around to face both my guys.

Pointing my finger at them I say" Now listen you two, we are just getting some groceries and true blood. I want you both to stay around me and behave yourselves."

James and Eric both look at each other and say at the same time "Yes Mom", then burst out laughing. I just stomp my feet and head toward the store. Eric catches up to me at vamp speed and throws and arm around me." Don't worry, we'll behave sweetheart." And smiles at me. We get in and I grab a cart James takes off with a "I'm going to the toys".

Eric spins me around and pins me to the cart. He kisses me on the lips and smirks" I better go with him, we'll find you." And takes off to find James. I just shake my head, and head off to grocery shop while those two do god knows what.

I'm in the liquor section picking up some wine and heading toward the True Blood when I hear "Adele, is that you?" I turn around and see Mrs. B who was my boss at the library here.

"Hello, Mrs. B how are you?" I ask.

"Oh excellent dear, I see your home sold, are you here for the closing?" I forgot how small this area was.

"Yes family reasons caused me to sell it and stay in Louisiana." I reply. "Oh, I hope everything is alright dear, where is James?" she asks. Just then I hear James yell"Mrs B!!!" and runs over and hugs her.

She hugs him back "How are you sweety?" she asks him. "Oh I'm great Mrs.B" he says.

"How do you like Louisiana?" she asks him. "Oh It's cool." He says smirking just like Eric. I sense Eric behind us.

"Oh Mrs.B this is my dad Eric Northman." James says to her. Eric comes over and offers his hand." Pleasure to meet you Mrs. B." she shakes his hand and giggles. "Oh my, just call me Laura." She simpers to Eric. Good lord he even makes old librarians giddy.

"Adele dear, you said your husband was dead, he doesn't look dead at all." she replies. Eric chooses to respond" Well not exactly Laura." And winks at her. She giggles again.

"Well we must be going; it was nice to see you again." I say and grab Eric's hand to drag him away before he makes that poor old woman have a heart attack. We head to the check out and to pay and get out of there before I run into anyone else.

Once we get in the car, Eric asks "So, how did I die?" James pipes right up "Car accident before I was born Dad."

"Lovely" he snarks and glares at me. It takes us about 20 minutes to get to the house, and I was right, it is one of the nicest on the beach. We carry all the bags in and James runs out the back toward the beach. Eric still has not said a word. James runs back in and asks" Can I go swimming?"

Just as I'm ready to say no Eric beats me to it." No James, its late get ready for bed, tomorrow you can."

Eric pulls out his laptop to answer some emails and I put away the groceries and check and see if James is ready for bed. I find him in one of the rooms lying in bed reading a comic book.

"James, you should get to sleep, it's late." I tell him.

"Can we hang on the beach tomorrow? Can I call Kyle?" he asks me.

'Of course sweety." I lean in and kiss him and turn off the light on my way out. I check out the other two bedrooms and notice the light tight room is the master bedroom. Nice, house must belong to a vampire.

I head back down and grab my suitcase and take it to the smaller room. Part of me wants to take it to the master bedroom and just stay in there with Eric. I keep thinking back to Lafayette's comment that Eric must be sexually frustrated. Hell I know I am. Sometimes I think it would just be easier if we slept together. I realize I might just want that. Hmmmm. So I head back downstairs to find Eric.

He's not in the living room, but the sliding door to the beach is open. I look out and can see the faint glow that vamps give off, laying on a towel on the beach. I kick off my shoes and head out to the beach to join Eric.

I approach Eric and he's laying on his back on a towel in nothing but jeans. Damn he looks fine. I lay down next to him and cuddle into his chest. He does not say anything but after a few minutes wraps an arm around me.

"It's nice here Lover, I can see why you enjoyed living here"

I sigh. "It was, but it wasn't home, I'm glad to be home Eric." I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips. Eric takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and we just lay lazily kissing for awhile. He moves his lips from my mouth and starts to kiss my neck. His hands roam under my shirt and palm my breasts thru my bra. He moves back to my lips and I feel his tongue in my mouth. Moaning, I roll over and straddle him.

I lean over and kiss his face and move down to kiss his neck. I lean over and lick and caress his nipples. "Fuck Sookie" he growls.

I kiss his chest and down his stomach. By this time somehow my top and bra have magically disappeared and eric is palming my bare breast in his hands and pinching my nipples.

Kissing further down his chest I go to undo his jeans. Unbuttoning the button and pulling the zipper down, his cock springs out at attention. I grab thru his boxers and gently start to stroke him. "Fuck" he mumbles and grabs me into a heated kiss. Our tongues dueling, while I lazily stroke his length. I'd forgotton just how big he is. I break the kiss and lean down to lick the tip of his dick. I can feel Eric shake a little below me. It's so powerful to know I can do this to this gorgeous man. I slowly take the head in my mouth.

I take more of him in my mouth and I hear him groaning. "God woman" he growls as I continue to suck him. All of a sudden I'm flipped over and Eric is licking and sucking at my breast unzipping my jeans. I feel his hand dip into my panties and his finger lightly stroking my folds. I grab his dick and continue to stroke him as he gently caresses my clit. I'm lost in the passion that's consuming us both, oblivious to the fact we are in the middle of the beach.

"Sookie, we need to go to the house before I fuck you on this beach" he growls from my neck. That snapped me back to reality and I begin to panic. I push Eric off me and scramble to get my shirt back on quickly.

Eric just chuckles." Lover you started it. Come on, let's go to bed." He get's up and extends his hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea Eric." I tell him ignoring his hand.

"What are you talking about Lover; you're the one who started sucking my dick."

Crude much. "I just wanted to make you feel good Eric. I had no intention of taking it and further." I huff.

Eric just looks down at me." So to clarify" he hisses, "you planned on sucking me off?"

"Well, like I said Eric I just wanted to make you feel good and I can imagine you are sexually frustrated, I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"So you thought you'd give me a quick blowjob and be done with it then?" he glares. "I had no idea you where nothing but a whore." He yells.

"What?" I yell "How dare you call me a whore!"

"Damint!" he yells" I thought you where finally done running. I don't want you to suck me off Sookie; I wanted to make love to you. I'm sick and tired of this game you're playing." He growls.

"Eric I'm just not ready yet." I stammer.

"After all we've been through; I just wanted us to be happy Sookie." Sighing, "I'm tired, of your running. I cannot do it anymore. I care for you more than you'll ever know, but you cannot let yourself open up to me. I just don't know if this is going to work".

I silently start to cry. "Eric, I was wrong" I grab his hand. "Make love to me" I move to kiss him but he stops me.

"No Sookie. You're confused. I can tell. I don't know why, but you are. I want you to want to make love to me because you want it, not because you think you need to. Honestly, you need to grow up, if you do not Sookie, you will lose me." he turns around and walk back to the house leaving me alone on the beach.

I start to sob. After what feels like hours, I finally drag myself to the house and to my room. I go in and sob myself to sleep.

I wake up the next morning feeling horrible. I drag myself out of bed, and head downstairs. James is already down there watching tv and eating cereal.

"Hi Mommy"

"hey baby" I reply and go over to start my coffee. Once it's done I grab I cup and go over and sit by him on the couch.

'What's wrong mom? Your sad." He asks me.

"Oh it's nothing honey." I rely blandly.

"Did you and dad have a fight? He was crying last night."he tells me and grabs my hand.

'he was?" I ask shocked.

"Yes mom. I heard him and I went in to check on him. I gave him a hug." He shrugs.

Eric was crying. I'm shocked. I need to figure out why I run. If I don't I'm going to lose him. I know it. I think back on everything Eric and I have been through since we met. He's always been there for me. And I've always pushed him away. But yet he always comes back. He always takes care of me and saves me.

"Ill be fine hun. What do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Could we go swimming?" he asks.

We end up spending the day on the beach. James's friend Kyle comes over with his mom and we end up barbecuing and having a great day. Not a traditional thanksgiving but it was nice all the same. The boys play on boogie boards in the water while Kyle's mom Carrie and I soak up the sun.

"So let me get this straight." Carrie says" Your name is Sookie Stackhouse and you ran away from your husband and moved here, and now you moved home and your all a family again?"

We'd spent the last hour talking about who I really was. Not the supernatural stuff though.

'Basically." I reply.

"Damn." She says. " And James's dad is a vampire now?" I had figured it was easier to let her think Eric had been human at one point rather than bring up the whole "well I'm really a fairy princess and that's why my 1000 year old Viking Vampire lover was able to get me pregnant" talk.

"Is that why you left him, because he was a vamp?" she asks.

"Carrie its way more complicated than that. We have been trying to make our relationship work now, but it's all confusing."

We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting and I decide I needed to talk with Eric so I asked Carrie to watch James for a bit.

I headed in to Eric's room and layed next to him until he woke just thinking. I feel the bond come to life and I know Eric is awake.

'Sookie" He says dryly and goes to get up.

"I'm a child Eric." I say.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know why I run Eric. But I know I need to figure it out." I tell him.

"Okay" he replies.

"I know I need to trust you."

"You do. We will not work if you do not." He tells me.

Eric takes my hand and kisses it. "How do you plan on figuring out why you run? I need to know Sookie, do you even have any feelings for me, perhaps you run because you do not." He says sadly.

Oh no he thinks I don't care about him. Who could blame him. I run from him constantly. I know in my heart that I love him. I also know I need to tell him. I need to get over my fears and just tell him. Even if he does not love me. I think he does, but my fears are eating at me.

This is the moment of truth. No going back from this. "I do have feelings for you Eric…I…I…I love you Eric." I say quietly looking down.

Eric takes his hand and tilts my face up to look at him. He leans over and places a soft kiss on my lips. Smiling he says "I love you too Sookie."

I feel nothing but Joy and love coming from our bond. Eric takes me in his arms and holds me close. I can feel how much he loves me. God I'm such a fool.

We kiss softly for awhile just enjoying being with each other.

"I'm going to see a therapist." I tell Eric.

"That might be a good idea Lover. Maybe you can figure out why you run. I can feel the panic and confusion in our bond still even though we've both just admitted we love each other."

"I'll find one when we get home, I promise." I tell him.

We finally end up leaving his room once it's dark joining everyone on the beach. We spend the rest of the night hanging out with Carrie and Kyle just enjoying the night.

Kyle was fascinated with the fact that James had a vampire for a dad. I was surprised how well the night went. A lot of people still have such prejudice about vampires. Once Carrie and Kyle left, we all curled up on the couch and watched a movie together as a family.

"I think James is asleep." Eric says.

"Yep, he had a long day" I chuckle.

Eric carries him up to his room I head upstairs and wait for Eric in his room. About 10 minutes later he comes in, closing the door and locking it after him.

'I'd like to stay with you tonight, if it's okay." I tell him.

"Of course" he says.

I go back to my room to get ready and come back in to join Eric. Eric had take off his clothes and is just in boxers. He crawls into bed next me and pulls me up against his chest circling his arms around me. We kiss for a few minutues lazily and I draw back.

"I'm not ready to have sex yet, But I want to be soon." I tell him.

'I'll wait Lover. We've admitted how we feel now. Everything else will work itself out." He kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Feeling safe and loved in my Viking's arms.

I wake up the next morning to my son poking me in the arm. "Mom get up." He says.

I open my eyes. I'm still wrapped up in Eric's arms. "Okay hun" I entangle myself from my big sexy Viking and head downstairs with James.

While I'm fixing breakfast James asks me" So why where you sleeping in Dad's room?"

For the first time in a long time I'm not panicked. "I wanted to honey. When two people love each other and are in a relationship, they like to sleep next to each other." I say with a smile on my face.

"So you guys finally told each other, about time." He replies and heads over and turns on cartoons. Well that went fine.

We eat our breakfast and get ready to head out to the we are in the car I decide to ask james how he feels about it.

"James are you okay with the fact that I slept in your dad's room last night." I ask.

'Yeah mom. I don't care. You are happy. I just want you and Dad happy." He says.

Sometimes it amazes me how mature he is. For a boy six going on seven, he has such maturity sometimes that baffles me. But growing up telepathic can do that. I know I was very mature at his age as well.

"Honey you might see that again, if your okay with it."

"Mom I know. Moms and Dads sleep in the same room. They also kiss and like to wrestle with no clothes on." He says giggling.

Oh good lord. Who the hell told him this?" Who did you here this from?" I ask him.

"Dad told me that's its normal for moms and dads to kiss each other. Kyle told me the other yesterday." He says.

Kids. We get to the lawyer's office for the closing and everything goes well. My ties to Florida are officially done. We decide to spend the rest of the day visiting a few of James friends before heading back to the house a little before full dark.

Once we get home James and I sit down to watch tv. Not even five minutes after I see the last flicker of light in the sky Eric comes down comes down and sits next to me on the couch. He leans over and gives me a smirk and quick kiss. I can hear James giggling.

"Something funny my boy?" Eric asks him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope" and he giggles again.

"Well I better start dinner." I say.

"Sookie I've done something bad, don't get mad" Eric says.

"What?" I ask

"Well since your home is closed we really have no reason to stay here. I've arranged for us to fly out of Orlando Sunday night." He hesitates" So we could maybe go to Disney or something."

James pops up and runs over and tackles Eric." REALLY!!! Can we go to Disney Studios? I wanna ride the Tower of Terror and Rockin Roller Coaster and maybe we could swim with the dolphins at Sea World. Can we Can we???" James says jumping up and down.

Eric just chuckles at James's display.

"James I'm not going on any roller coasters with you, and the dolphins are too expensive. Remember we checked into when we went." I remind him.

"Yes mom." James responds sadly. "I guess"

Eric pulls James over and says "If your mom wants to be no fun, you and I shall ride those rides. And as for the dolphin swim, I've already booked it for Sunday Night before we leave. For the THREE of us." He emphasizes.

"Eric that's too expensive"

"No it's not. If you have a problem with it, don't go." He glares at me.

"You can take me on the rides dad?" James asks

"Of course. Both parks have vampire hours. I made sure of that." He smiles. 'So go pack we leave immediately." With that, James bounds upstairs to pack.

After I know James is upstairs I decide to let Eric know exactly what I think about his high handed ways.

"You should have asked me before you planned this." I tell him.

"Oh, god forbid I try and plan a surprise for you and James." He snarks.

"It's expensive Eric. Orlando cost a fortune when I was there last."

'Like I care. I wanted to do something nice for James. And I thought for you as well.I've missed so much with him. Can you not let me enjoy finally having my son with me?" he says. I can tell he's starting to get angry. But he's right. He has missed over six years of James's life.

This is another problem I need to get over. I'm so used to taking care of myself and James both emotionally and financially, I find it offense when someone tries to do things. Eric is his dad and my. well…I can't define it, but we are in a relationship. Any normal woman would have been thrilled at this surprise it was thoughtful.

"It will be fun Eric, I'm sure we will all enjoy it." I tell him and lean over and give him a kiss.

So that's how I ended up in a car with my two boys on the way to Orlando. Eric stopped at Mcdonalds so James and I could eat and we hit the road. Since we did not leave until about 6pm we got to Disney around 9pm. James luckily had fallen asleep on the ride, so he would be able to stay up a little later tonight.

Eric pulled up in front of the Disney Grand Floridian Resort. It was quite a beautiful hotel. When James and I had come to Orlando before, we stayed at a Holiday Inn off Disney property. I don't even want to think about how much this hotel must charge a night.

We get out of our car, and head to check in. Seems all eric could get was a one bedroom suite with a pull out couch. How convenient. We head up to the room to drop off the luggage.

Once the bellboy leaves James asks "Where am I sleeping? There's only one bedroom."

"You'll be on the couch James it pulls out to a bed. Your mom and I will take the bedroom." Eric tells him and leers at me. I decide to just let it go. After all, I did sleep next to him last night and I highly doubt he's going to try and get frisky with our son so close.

After some debate we decide to head over to Disney marketplace to walk around. We get there and look around in some of the shops. Eric and I had been holding hands the whole time, and It felt oddly right. Maybe now that we admitted our feelings, I'll be able to let go of some of my doubts.

Once we hit the back of the area right past the Virgin Megastore we come across so Building that says Disney quest. Come to find out it's a virtual arcade. James begs to go in. I'm about to say no, but decide I need to just try and enjoy this trip. Of course Eric indulges him and says we can. After balking at the fact it cost us almost a hundred dollars to get in, we really did end up having a great time.

The place has lots of virtual reality simulators and games. I even played a few. James did not stop smiling the whole night. I nearly lost it when James and Eric went on a Buzz Lightyear version of bumper cars and James kept crashing into the car Eric was driving laughing like a lunatic while his father mumbled what I'm sure where curse words in Swedish. If the mighty sheriffs minions could see him now. Of course I made sure to capture a quick video on my cell phone and sent it to Pam. While james and eric go on some thing with super hero villains Pam calls.

"Oh Sookie that was just too funny, I'll most definitely have to post that on the website." She says almost happily.

"Website?"

"Oh yes the area 5 website. We even have a discussion board just like on of those fan pages on facebook."

Lovely. "Pam you better not post that on any website. Eric will get mad" even still it would be funny.

'We have many pictures. One in particular of that dipstick Compton in quite a heated embrace with Mrs. Fortenberry."

I start laughing so hard I'm crying. "Seriously Pam?"

"Oh yes, I even have it posted on my facebook." I know I'll have to check out her facebook page next time I'm near a computer.

Eric walks up behind me and pulls me into his arms." Who are you speaking with?"

"Oh it's just Pam." I tell him giving him a quick kiss on the chin. He grabs the phone from me and starts talking rapidly in Swedish. Not even 15 seconds later he snaps it shut.

"Taking video I hear?" he asks.

"I just thought it was cute." I tell him smiling. He growls at me playfully and kisses my neck. "it better not show up on facebook." I start laughing again knowing Pam will at least post it on her facebook.

After we finish up at Disney Quest we stop into House of Blues for a quick snack. By the end of eating James has fallen asleep. Eric carries him back to the car and we head back to the hotel. I manage to get him into his pj's and into bed fairly well and join Eric in our room. he's typing away on his laptop.

When I enter the room Eric closes his laptop and motions for me to join him. I lay down and he takes me into his arms.

"I had fun tonight eric." I tell him

"As did I. Are you not glad we came."

"I am"

"Tomorrow perhaps you and James can go to the pool. Once I rise we can head over to the amusement park. Does that sound good?" he asks.

We speak for a few minutes more until I feel myself drifting off to sleep, quite content once again in the arms of my Viking.

While we wait for Eric to rise the next day, James and I decide to spend the day by the pool. We did not get up until one so we only have a few hours to kill. I don't like James staying up so late, but for the vacation I can make an exception so he can spend time with Eric.

We had another great night at Disney Studios. James and Eric went on all the roller coasters while I waited. We did the studio tour, Great Movie ride and the Indiana Jones stunt show as well. I was really surprised at the amount of vampire / human families we saw in the park. As we where standing in line for Muppet Vision 3-D I hear I voice behind us go" Well Old Chap, I never expected to see you here."

Eric whipped around with a look of fury in his eyes for a moment, then I saw his eyes soften, "Basil, you old dog, what are you doing here?"he asks

"Oh just like you I assume vacation with my is my wife Ana and our Lawrence." Basil introduces. Standing next to the vampire is a beautiful woman with black hair and an adorable little boy of about 4.

"Basil This my wife Sookie and our son James." Eric introduces us proudly. I decide now is not the time to remind Eric we are not married. Well in my mind anyhow.

"I'm quite impressed Sookie, I never thought Eric here would ever settle down." He says.

I don't know what to say to that so I just smile. By this time James and Lawrence have started talking and Eric and Basil are talking about something they did together back in whatever knows century, so I turn to Ana.

"So how long have you and Basil been married?" I ask her.

"Oh we've been married little over 5 years now." She gushes. "We had Lawrence fairly soon after we married, but we have been together since right after the Great Reveal." Wow so they had been together like 10 years.

She went on to tell me how they tracked down someone from Basil's family line and managed to convince the relation to donate sperm. She assumes this is how Eric and I had James as well I think. I lean over and here James and Eric talking.

'So son, what are these Muppets?" Eric asks him.

"Cartoon characters dad." He proceeded to rattle off all the names and I can hear basil Laughing.

"So Old Chap, you had no idea who the Muppets where? Whatever did James watch as a baby?" he asks him.

I can see Eric looking confused, but luckily James piped up with the answer. It broke my heart. Eric may know our son well now, but I realize just how many things he missed of him growing up. Things most fathers would know.

We get through the line and the show easily. Basil suggested we all go out to dinner. We ended up having a fun dinner at the Hollywood Brown derby. Eric and Basil kept us all entertained with stories from the past. That was until James decided to ask Eric I question I never thought I'd hear.

"So dad, how old do I have to be before I become vampire?"

What the Hell. Then it got worse. "Son, not until you have graduated college and been a man on your own for several years. I'd say 27 or 28, if you still want it." He tells him smiling.

Now I've had it. "James you will not be becoming a vampire. End of discussion.' I tell him angrily.

I look over to Eric expecting him to back me up, but instead I'm faced with a very pissed off vampire.

"We will speak about this later, my dear." He seethes. Oh great he pissed. I don't care. I will not allow my son to become full blown creature of the night. Forget that.

The rest of the dinner was very quiet. We don't even speak on the way back to the hotel. Once we get back, Eric tells James to get ready for bed, and tell him we are going in as well. He grabs me by the arm and drags me into the room.

He flops down on the bed and opens his laptop. I start to begin to speak with him but he holds up he hand and states" I will not have this discussion until he is asleep."

So for the next 35 minutes we sit in silence until Eric looks to me and says." How dare you embarrass me like that."

"WHAT!!!" I yell." Embarrass you, how DARE you tell my son he can become a vampire. I will not have my son be a vampire!!" I seeth.

"I hate to inform you of this Sookie but he is half vampire already at least. Once he is a man, if he chooses to be turned, I intend to do it." He says glaring at me.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!!" I yell."I want him as normal as possible I want him to be able to get married and have a family and grow old. Like a NORMAL Human!"

"He is not fully human Sookie. He never will be. And if he comes to me and he is at least 27 and wants to be turned I and I alone will do it. You do realize if I refuse, he will go to someone else to be his maker. I will be his maker if he chooses this life. I would think you would rather he have his own father as his maker than some stranger who might abuse the master/ child relationship."

"Eric I don't want this for him, I forbid you to do it!" I yell back at him.

"You have no rights to forbid anything woman. If you would calm down and realize that I also have no say in whether or not he chooses to turn. When he is a man, he is free to make his own choices. I do however want to be able to have I say in how it will happen, if this is what he chooses. Do you not think if I forbid this, he would not just find some other way to turn?"

"I will not calm down." I fume. "You put this idea in his head. It's extremely irresponsible of you."

Eric gets up and punches a hole in the wall. He looks back to me and I can see the anger in his eyes. "Tonight was the first time he ever mentioned such a thing. But I see you will not believe me. Once again running Sookie. You run from everything. This will not even be an issue for 20 years, but yet you need to make a big deal of it. I can see by your reaction you have given no thoughts of when it comes time for you to turn."

Holy Hell. Me to turn. "Eric I will never be a vampire. I want to grow old and die like a normal person. I don't want eternity."

"Then you obviously don't love me Sookie." What the hell. How can he say I don't love him? "If you loved me, why would you be willing to leave me? To grow old and die. We can have forever. Do you know how many people would give anything for that?" he stares at me icily.

"Well not me." I say.

"Well then I believe we have said all that needs to be said." He retorts and he gets up and storms out of the hotel room.

What the hell does that mean? Is he going to end things with me just because I refuse to consign myself to a life of darkness? I don't want to lose the sunlight; I don't want to drink blood. If he loved me, he would love me as I am now. Reluctantly I get ready for bed and slip into the covers.

When I wake up the next morning I turn and see that Eric has not slept in the bed. Once I get up to take care of my human needs, I see he slept on the floor. I'm still angry at him, so I really don't give the matter too much thought and go about getting ready for the day.

I grab James and we head to down to the hotel restaurant to lunch and to spend our last day by the pool. Once it starts to get dark I tell him we need to head up so we can get the airport.

We get upstairs and get cleaned up to leave. I personally can't wait to get home and get the hell away from Eric for a few days. Once I calm down we can talk. I'm still furious about this whole turning business.

Once Eric get's up, we gather our things and check out of the hotel. Eric all but ignores me the whole time, only talking to James. Once we get in the car I assume we are going to the airport but … guess again.

"So James are you looking forward to swimming with the Dolphins tonight?" Eric asks him.

"Yeah I can't wait. Is it true I can pet them too?"

Eric chuckles.' You can. I will enjoy this as well." He smiles at him.

"We are not going." I tell them.

Eric whips around to the backseat and glares at me. "Quit being insolent. We are going. If you choose not come with us, you may sit in the car."

So that's how I ended up waiting in the car while Eric and James swam with the Dolphins. I really thought after we had that fight, Eric would have cancelled this. Once we got to the park, they did not even wait for me, they just got out of the car, and headed in.

I spent the next three hours reading while waiting for them to get back. Finally I see them head toward the car James perched on top of Eric's shoulders laughing his head. I have to smile to myself. At least my son is having fun. Eric and James get back in the car and we head to the airport to fly home.

The flight was tense at best. Eric and I did not even say two words to each other. Eric did a good job of distracting James about our fight. They watched a movie on Eric's laptop.

We gathered up our bags and Eric started the drive home. By this time James passed out in the passenger seat.

Once we get back to My house, Eric carries James upstairs while I carry in our suitcases. About 10 minutes later, he comes back down and sits next to me on the couch.

"I've already called the guards and they are posted. Nigel will pick him up for school in the morning." He says.

"Okay" I reply.

"Anytime James comes to see me or I wish to see him, I will have Nigel drop him off and pick him up that way we have no need to see each other. If there is need for you to be at Fangtasia, I will arrange it in advance so I'm not there."

Eric's breaking up with me. Calmly. I realize at this moment, that he's over me. If He was not, there would be more emotion to him but he is blank, unreadable.

"I wish you all the best Sookie, and hope you can find someone to give you the human life you so desire." He seethes. And with that , Eric walked out of my life.

EPOV

James 7th Birthday is in one week. I can't believe how great it has been to have my son in my life this past year. I met him right after he turned six, and for the first time ever, I will be spending a birthday with him. The only drawback is that after nine months, I will also have to see HER again. I'm having the party at my home since all his school friends live in Shreveport. James has been spending most of the summer with me and has helped me plan it, as I've never organized a children's party before.

I think back on that Thanksgiving weekend last year with a heavy heart. That was both the best and worst weekend of my existence. The night SHE and I confessed our love for one another, was the greatest of my undead life. In my head I began making long term plans to bring her to my side permanently. I knew she'd want to wait until James was at leas 18 before she turned, but with my blood she would have remained young looking. I hopefully looked forward to having the woman I loved by my side for eternity. Only to have everything fall apart two days later.

I knew she was scared and had her doubts and from our talk was willing to work on those things, but when she accused me of planning to turn James and vehemently refusing to be made vampire, I knew that no matter how much I loved her, I feared she could never get over her foolish insecurities and it would break us in the end. So to avoid causing my son any more pain, I let her go. I'll always love her, I just know it would have never worked out.

After we first split James was naturally upset. He fought with both me and Her for awhile. I finally needed to sit him down and explain things. Once I did things got better between us. It is my understanding that James and Sookie do nothing but fight and that is why he chose to spend the summer with me. I send him up at least once a week to see her, but he always comes back upset and frustrated. Refusing to tell me the cause.

It took me about two months before I could bare the thought of touching another woman. Once I did, admittedly I became quite the whore again for a time. That got old quite soon. I do still feed and fuck, but it really hold no thrill for me accept a release. I'm not a brutal monster to the fangbangers but they know their place and accept it. Interrupting my musing was a slam at the front door.

"James what's wrong?" I ask

"Mom is not coming to my birthday party. She says it would be too painful to be around you. Oh yeah and to just make everything perfect, I had to spend all weekend with her and that damn wolf!." He yells

"What wolf?"

"Alcide Hevereaux. He's her new boyfriend. It makes me sick Dad."

I'd known from the guards that for most of the past nine months Sookie was alone. I had heard she was seeing a therapist (good she needed to get over her shit so she did not fuck up some other guy). Since the summer began though, I had reports that Alcide Hevereaux had been spending a lot of time with her. At first I thought they had just resumed their friendship but this confirmed that it was more.

"Are you sure he's her boyfriend son? Maybe they are just friends." I tell him.

"Yep. He slept in her bed last night and then today he wanted to play catch with me. He said that I should be glad he wanted to since my father can't play with me in the daytime."

WHAT THE HELL. How dare he say something like that to my boy. I may not have the daylight with him, but I more than make up for it at night. In fact, just last month for the July 4th Holiday I took James on a vacation to New York City and we stayed with Basil and his family.

"I don't want to see him anymore dad, I don't like him and he hates you." James says.

"Don't worry, I will handle things James."

That night after I put James to bed about 1am (since it's summer I can spend more time with him) I call HER.

After the 4th ring she picks up.

"Hello"

"How dare you expose my son to your bed habits? If you are going to be ENTERTAINING, I suggest you do it while he's not around." I fume.

"Well hello to you too Eric" she snarks.

"And I do hope you are being careful. If Decastro get's wind of this, we are all in trouble."

"Oh and what am I suppose to do Eric? Sit home alone while you run around town with every fangbanging whore in Louisiana?"

Still jealous I see." Woman you have no right to pass judgment on my sexual habits. I do not expose our son to such things. As for Hevereaux, you will keep him away from my son or else." I warn.

"Eric, Alcide and I are seeing each other. It will be a little hard to keep them apart."

"You will find a way. James does not like him, and therefore you will keep him away. I will also not have you upsetting him by refusing to attend his party. You will come, and you will be adult about it." I say.

"Eric I just can't. Please don't force me into this." she pleads.

"Why? Are you still angry with me?"

"No" she says softly." I was angry with you for along time. Seeing my therapist helped me get over it. You where right to react the way you did, I don't blame you at all. I realize I was childish and stupid and insecure and I threw away the best thing in my life."

Huh. I can feel my emotions for her coming back again. I knew if I did not cut her out of my life completely, I would have given in and gone back with her shortly after we got back from Florida. I loved her too much. I still did. I knew that. Talking to her for five minutues has all those feeling coming back tenfold.

"And about being a vampire?" I ask.

"I was selfish. You gave me your heart and all I did was stomp all over it. I was so insecure and obstinate; I was unable to look at things in a bigger scope. If you asked me to turn and spend eternity with you now, my answer would have been yes. Of course after James was 18." She says crying.

This is it. Everything I had wanted. She had grown up. I'm so fucked when it comes to her.

"Please don't cry Sookie." I tell her.

"Why Eric? All I can do is cry about this. I'm trying to move on but it's hard. It's just too painful to see you, It's even too painful for me to talk to you." She sobs. "Please I just can't Eric."

"Okay Sookie, but it hurts James that you won't come. Even though I understand why now." I reassure her.

"Eric, I just can't be around you." She sobs.

"Why Sookie? It has been over nine months since we've seen or even spoke with one another".

"I still love you Eric. Seeing and speaking with you, reminds me what I threw away. I'll make it up to James, I just can't"

She still loves me. FUCK ME." If you still love me, why are you seeing Hevereaux and sleeping with him." I ask

"I'm not sleeping with him Eric, he stayed over but nothing happened. I can't bring myself to sleep with him. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to." She says quietly.

They are not having sex. What the hell is she doing with him then? "Then what are you doing dating if you are not ready?"

She sighs. " My therapist told me I needed to try and move on. It's not going all that well." She laughs coldly.

"Are you seeing anyone Eric?" she asks

"No. I'm not in a relationship. I have no desire to be in one." I tell her.

She chuckles" So just feeding and fucking then huh? Pam told me."

I'm surprised about this. After we split up, Pam was furious with Sookie. I even had to order her as her maker not to harm Sookie. I was really afraid she would drain her.

"So you and Pam are friends again?"

"No, not really. Pam calls me sometimes, but it's mainly to snark at me and tell me I'm a fool." She replies.

"Sookie I'll order her to stop."

"No Eric, she's entitled to her opinions. She loves and looks out for you. I don't blame her one bit for being furious with me."

Huh? Who is this and what the hell have they done with Sookie Stackhouse? She really has grown up. Maybe I jumped the gun splitting up with her. Oh hell, I just don't know anymore. I feel like I'm bipolar.

"Look Sookie, James wants both his parents with him for his birthday. After what happened at Christmas last year, we need to give him this."

Last Christmas was horrible. I had given Nigel the night off, so I went to pick James up to spend Christmas Eve with me, and the shifter offered to pick him up Christmas morning so he could be with Sookie. James was crying when I picked him up, and spent the whole night upset. Pam and I tried to make his Christmas eve with us nice, but he was so depressed still over our break up.

"Okay Eric. You are right. I will think about coming to the party. I heard you invited Sam and Michael as well as Jason and his family."

"Of course I did, they are all part of his life Sookie. He wanted them at his party. It's his day, it has nothing to do with us."

"I will think about it. Good night Eric." She says hanging up.

The next night I had floor duty at Fangstasia for a few hours. I had refused my evening meal just not really being in the mood. I seem to do that more often. After awhile I just get fed up with all the vermin and go to my office to work on some invoices.

A few minutes later Pam strolls in."What's wrong with you Eric? I hate seeing you all emo."

"I spoke with Sookie last night." I tell her.

"I'll kill her." She states.

'You will do no such thing."

"That woman will be the death or you. She has hurt you for the last time Eric. I mean it."

I smile. Sookie was right. Pam does love me. "Pam, I know you are just looking out for me, I will be fine." I smile and go over and hug her.

"Your going back to her again aren't you? I can see it all over your face." She says blankly.

"I don't know Pam. Maybe I jumped on splitting with her. She has changed Pam. She grew up." I reassure her.

"I have noticed that Eric."

"I love her Pam. I'm not getting over it. I barely feed, I hardly fuck, and when I do it's unfulfilling. The only thing keeping us apart now is James. I will not hurt him again. I'd rather be unhappy than have him suffer again like the last time." I tell her.

"Yes, He was quite upset after the last time. He was hoping you and Sookie would stay together. He told me she's seeing Hevereaux though."

"He told me as well. And she confirmed it. But they are not sleeping together." I reply.

"Oh really? I'm sure Hevereaux loves that." She laughs.

"I think he deserves it, don't you Pam?" I smile.

She laughs. "Oh yes. What are you going to do Eric?"

I think for a moment. "If Sookie shows up at the party, I will see how things are with us. I will become friendly with her again. Even if it only makes raising James together easier."

"You are so screwed." She snarks.

Don't I know it.

SPOV

The last nine months have been horrible. After Eric and I broke up, I was furious with him for several months. Christmas was especially hard. James and I did nothing but fight. After the New Year I decided to go see a therapist.

Once I started seeing Dr. Stratton, I quickly began to see my mistakes. After suffering so much loss in my life, I was afraid to fully open myself up to love again. Our breakup was completely my fault. Subconsciously I blamed Eric for all the wrong things men had done to me. I was so afraid if I let myself completely love Eric, he would end up hurting me. And that would have broken me. Instead by giving up on us, that is what broke me. I spent several months working through everything, constantly fighting depression. I was not a joy to be around.

Finally Dr. Stratton told me I needed to try and move on. It was around this time that Alcide and I had started spending time together. We eventually began dating. I still can not bring myself to sleep with him. In my mind if I do, then I will have finally accepted that things with Eric are truly over. If I could turn time back and make up for those horrible things I said to Eric I would. Last time I had spoken with Pam, after she berated me, she told me Eric was not feeding properly. He mainly survived on True Blood. I know the media claims vampires can survive off the stuff, but I know that vamps do need fresh blood to stay strong. One more thing I can blame myself for.

After this past weekend when James got into a fight with Alcide I half expected a call from Eric. I was still shocked when he did call. It hurt so much to talk to him. But he was right, James did not deserve to suffer. We dragged him through our breakup, and it damaged him. My relationship with James has suffered over the last year because he blames me for hurting his dad. It brought James and Eric even closer. I let James spend more and more time with Eric since it made him happier. This summer he's been living at Eric's house. He told me Eric hired a woman named Mrs. Fitzgerald to care for him during the day and make his meals. Eric was such a good father. But all this reminded me that I once again hurt Eric by keeping his son from him all those years. So more guilt to tack on to the growing pile. I still love Eric, but I do not deserve him. I've hurt him too much. But I do need to make things right for James.

Going back and forth on it for two days, I finally decided I needed to put my big girl Pants on and go to James's birthday party. Eric was right, It was his day and had nothing to do with us at all. I just hoped I could hold it together for the few hours I'll need to be around Eric. I text Eric and let him know.

**Sookie: I'm going to come to the party after all. **

About five minutes later I got a reply.

**Eric: Excellent James will be pleased. I'll let him know now. **

**Eric: and it will be nice to see you as well, I have missed you Sookie. **

Oh great. Eric has no reason to be nice to me, and he tells me he misses me. I really don't deserve him. I curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep once again over the love I threw away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know shocking another chapter. Amazing what finding out I'm finally about to leave Arizona for good does to my mood. Not really an angst chapter at all. For the most part, the angst is done, but there is some drama coming up. I had to re-work the next part of the story since I'd initially planned Damien as a villain but I changed directions and now have something else up my sleeve. Not sure, hopefully I'll have something posted again in a few days. But I need to focus on my class this week. I've also been thinking about getting a beta to help with the rest of this story and future stories I have swirling in my head. Any thoughts? Volunteers?**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy! **

EPOV

She's coming. That's good. I know James will be pleased. I head downstairs to the game room to speak with him.

"Guess what?" I ask him.

"What?" he looks up pausing his game.

"Your mom just text me, she's coming to the party." I smile at him.

"It's my fault isn't it? That you guy's broke up? I'm so sorry Dad." He starts to cry.

I take him in my arms and sit him in my lap. "Now why would you say such a thing? It was not your fault."

"Yes it is dad" he sobs." If I never brought up being a vampire, she would have never fought with you. It's my entire fault."

"Look at me" I reach under his chin and lift his head." It is not your fault. Your mom had a lot of problems to work out. Our breaking up had nothing to do with you. Get it out of your head now."

So this is why he was so upset. He has been blaming himself for our breakup. My poor boy.

"Really?" he asks

"Yes really. It was a normal question to ask."

"I still want it Dad. You'll do it right? When I'm old enough?"

"Yes. But I need to know son, why do you want to turn?" I ask him

"I don't want to leave you all alone dad. If I die, who will you have?" Wow. He's such an amazing little boy. It is true, if James where to live a normal human existence and die someday, it would truly be my end. I can totally picture myself meeting the sun that day.

"Your words touch me son. But it is a choice for you to make. But we will speak of this when you are a man. It is not something you need to concern yourself with for many, many years."

"Okay."

"So are you happy your mom is coming to the party?" I ask

"I guess."

"Why?"

"I want her to come. I want her to be my mommy again. She's been so sad. All she does is cry, and when she does not cry she's moody."

"How do you think we can fix it son?" I ask him

"I think mommy want's you back. I hear it in her thoughts. But I don't want you to get back with her. She hurt you. It was wrong." He tells me

"Yes she did hurt me. But, and I probably should not tell you this, I'm not over her myself. I want her back to James. Very Much."

"You do?" he smiles at me

"I do. But I will not try if it is not what you want. YOU are the most important person in my life. I will do whatever to make you happy."

"You would not get back with mommy just to make me happy?"

"Yes. I will do whatever you want. And I don't want you hurt again. I won't let it happen." I reassure him.

"Can I think about it?" he asks.

"Of course. It is a big choice. It affects you as well. You think on it, and let me know, okay?"

"Okay dad." He says leaning in to hug me.

"I do know one thing you could do to help your mom." I say." Why don't you go spend the next few days with her, and try to get along with her. She misses you." I tell him

"Okay, I can do that." He smiles.

"Good let's go swimming then." He nods and we head upstairs. We spend a fun night out by the pool. Pam also came over and we had a good game of Marco Polo. Which was quite interesting since James is getting faster with his vampire speed. He also has total control of it. I've spent a lot of time with him this summer helping him master his speed and strength. After the breakup, He had a hard time controlling his powers since his emotions where all over the place. There were a few days where he needed to come home from school since he had difficulty controlling his telepathy. For a few weeks I was afraid we'd need to pull him out of school and get him a tutor.

When I rose the next day I found a note next to my pillow.

_Dad, _

_I went to moms for a few days. I'm going to try and be nice to her. I have been mean. I'll see you for my birthday. _

_Love, _

_James_

He's been there all day, so I decide to text him to see how things are going.

**Eric: How are you tonight?**

**James: Good Dad. Mom and I are at Merlotte's for dinner. I made her laugh. **

**Eric: Good boy. Be nice to her. Make her smile. And tell her I said hello. **

It took five minutes for a response.

**James: I did. She said hello as well. Love ya dad**

**Eric: And I love you son. **

The next two days where very lonely. I really have grown accustom to having James with me every day. I don't like not seeing him, but I know Sookie needed him. I spend my time apart from him working and enthralling the vermin. I managed to feed last night, but it did not feel right. I have not fucked in almost a month now. I really don't have the desire to anymore so I stopped. I had initially planned on giving Pam the bar, but after Sookie and I broke up, I never went through with it. If we get back together, I will give it up.

I head downstairs to find James and the shifter's son playing in the living room. The shifter is sitting on my couch.

"I brought him home today, and he asked us to stay." He says.

"That's fine. Happy Birthday James." I go over and pick him up and hug him.

'Thanks Dad." He hugs me back and wiggles to get down. Guess it is embarrassing to be hugged by your dad in front of your friends.

I go about checking with the caters who are setting up everything in the backyard. We had decided on a pool party. After about an hour the guests are arriving. Within two hours my home is filled with screaming children. I love my son, but this many children in this small a space are a little much to take.

James is off playing in the pool with his friends, when I see Sookie. I was talking to Pam and I could feel her arrive. I whip around to see that she came with Jason and his family. I head over to say hello.

"Stackhouse". I greet her brother.

"Northman" he replies.

"Hello Sookie. You look nice tonight." I tell her with a smile.

"Hi Eric. Thanks." She can't even look at me. I can feel sadness and self loathing in the bond.

I don't really have time to talk with her, so I head off to play host. I spent the next hour or so talking with a lot of parents. I keep glancing over at Sookie. I see her sitting by herself in a corner looking like she wants to cry. I have not seen her interact with anyone all night. I told her she looked nice, but honestly she looks like hell. I mean she's still beautiful, but you can see the depression has worn on her. She looks like she had not slept, and I can tell she is holding back the tears.

Having no time to speak with her as it is time for James to blow out his candles. I motion for her to join us. She gets up and heads over. As she is on her way, James pulls me down and whispers in my ear "I'm cool with it dad. Get her back." And smiles at me. When Sookie comes over I pull her close and put my arm around her.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate James's birthday with us. I believe it is now time for us to sing Happy Birthday and blow out the candles." We all begin singing and I glance over to Sookie and see she's crying softly. I tighten my hold on her hoping to comfort her some. When the song is over James blows out his candles. I take my arm from around Sookie to help James cut the cake.

After we had distributed all the cake, I notice Sookie has disappeared. I look around the backyard and don't see her. I really hope she has not left. I go to search for her, and finally find her sitting on the bed in the guest room sobbing.

I go over to her and put my arms around her. She sobs uncontrollably. I run my hand down her back trying to calm her, but it seems she cries harder.

"Please don't cry Sookie." I say.

That makes her cry even harder. "Tell me what's wrong, please Sookie. Did someone say something to upset you?" I ask.

"Don't be nice to me Eric. I don't deserve it. Just leave me alone." She cries.

"Do you want to slap me? Will that make you feel better?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

She laughs. Good better than crying. "Really Eric. You can just ignore me. It's fine. I don't deserve your kindness or concern. I'm a horrible person."

What the hell. Granted Sookie had some issues and needed to grow up, but I don't want her to have all this guilt. It's not healthy for her.

'Sookie, please don't feel guilty. I just want to see you happy." I tell her

"Eric I doubt I will ever be happy again. Please just leave me be." She says.

"NO." I tell her firmly." You will tell me why you feel this guilt."

"Eric it's James birthday. He does not need this drama. Just give me a few minutes to collect myself and I'll be down." I agree tonight is not the night to have this talk. Without even thinking, I lean in and give her a light kiss on the lips.

'I agree. How about we go to dinner tomorrow and you tell me everything?" Okay balls in her court.

"You don't need to Eric." She says tries to say more but I interrupt her." I want to. You will tell me. Tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Okay. I do have some things I'd like to say.' She says. "Excellent, then it is a date." I say smiling.

I lean in to kiss her again but instead kiss her on the forehead instead. She smiles.

"So shall we go down and watch James open his presents?"

"Sounds like fun" she replies and then shocks me when she kisses my cheek.

The rest of the night went great. Sookie and I sat near each other. Lots of parents came up to talk with us. I could even see Sookie loosening a bit and enjoying herself. Every once in awhile I could feel James looking at us. I caught his gaze and just smiled at him. When the party ended and everyone cleared out I noticed James stayed. Sookie had left with Jason and I told her I'd pick her up at 9pm the next night.

"Did you enjoy your party my boy?"

"Yeah dad it was great. It looks like mom had fun too." He says.

'I think at the end she did. We are going to dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah I figured. Mom told me she was going to dinner with someone tomorrow, I figured it was you." He said. "So are you going to tell her you love her and ask her back?" he asks.

I sigh. If it where only that easy. "No. We need to get to know each other again James. I will start trying to be her friend again. And we will see what happens."

We talk more about his party and that Pam and him are going to hang out tomorrow. Since James has been spending more time with me, He and Pam have grown even closer. He calls her Aunt Pammy.

Next night I rise and head downstairs. James is watching tv and talking with my housekeeper. I hired her several months ago when James starting spending more time with me.

I get ready to leave when Pam arrives.

"Eric." She greets as she strolls in my house like she owns the place. "James"

"Aunt Pammy!" he runs over and hugs her. She returns the hug with a flash of fang.

"Go wait in the car James, I need to speak to your dad for a moment." She tells him. He yells a quick goodbye and bolts out the door.

"You're a dumbass" she snarks.

"Excuse me?" I ask coldly.

"You are going back with her. I fucking knew it. When she breaks your heart again, don't come crying to me."

"It's just dinner Pam. We are not getting married." I tell her.

'Not yet. I know you have that ring. You've had it for years." and she storms off out my front door.

The ring. It had been locked in my safe for over seven years. I bought Sookie the ring after the Fairies took her. I had planned once she got back on her feet again, to propose human marriage. I never got around to getting rid of the ring. That thing cost me a fortune, but again that's to be expected with Cartier.

I grab my keys and head out the door.

SPOV

I can't get over how nice Eric was to me the other night. I really don't deserve it. And then he asks me out to dinner to talk. I need to apologize and tell him everything. Ever since Eric and I talked on the phone, I have avoided Alcide. I'm still a little pissed at him for the comment he made to James. I know he hates Eric, but that was no reason to bash him in front of James. That is his dad, and Eric is nothing if not an excellent father.

I'm a little nervous about this dinner tonight but I think getting everything in the open will be good. Maybe it will help me move on. And who knows, maybe hopefully one day Eric and I can be friends. It would make raising James together a lot easier.

As I'm done getting ready my phone rings. Since it's the phone home and I never got around to getting caller Id I have no idea who it is. Maybe it's Eric running late or canceling.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Sook, its Alcide why have you been avoiding me?" Fucking Hell.

"Alcide the comment you made to James was uncalled for. No matter how you feel about Eric, he is James's dad. and a good one." I tell him.

'Sook, I just hate that guy."

"I don't care how you feel about him; you will not insult him in front of James again. This is a conversation we need to have, but I'm on my way out. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Out to dinner." I say.

"With whom?" he asks

"If you must know, Eric and I are going out to dinner to talk about some things." I tell him.

"Fucking Hell Sookie. First you go over to his house for a party, now you're going out to dinner with the jerk. He's trying to get you back."

"Alcide, we are talking about James. We are parents together; I can't just cut him out of my life. I'm going to need to deal with him for many years to come." I say icily.

"Not if you let me adopt James." He replies.

"WHAT?" I scream. "Eric is his dad. I have to go Alcide, I'll call you tomorrow." And I hang up the phone.

About 10 minutes later, I hear the Corvette pull up my driveway. I put the finishing touches on my makeup, and head to the front door to let Eric in.

I open the door and find Eric standing there looking as gorgeous as ever. He's dressed in grey pants and a black fitted t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod and we make our way out to the car. On the way to the restaurant we make small talk. We pull into the restaurant lot. It looks like Eric has brought me to a French restaurant.

We walk in and our seated. After giving the waitress our order, I wait till I get my wine till I start talking. Taking a huge sip I steel myself to begin.

"I have some things I need to say." Eric nods." I can date when I became afraid of love back to my parents. My mom and dad made me feel like I was a freak. When they passed, and we went to live with Gran things got better. All throughout school, People made me feel like a freak because of my telepathy, but I always had Gran. I just believed I was unworthy of love." Eric goes to speak but I stop him." Then I met Bill. For the first time ever, a man made me feel special and wanted. I thought it was love. Then because I was involved with Bill I got Gran murdered. I still had Bill or so I thought so, until that mess with Lorena and then his mission for Sophie Ann. Then you and I got together when you lost your memory and I was truly happy. Then you regained your memory and forget the time we spent together. You where so cold to me afterward, that's why I ended up going out with Quinn."

"Sookie, you could have come to me, explained things. I knew things had changed between us. Did you not think I would have wanted you anymore? I wanted you, and I did not know why. Then you flaunted the Tiger in my face, even after we bonded at Rhodes. I risked my life for you, and you acted like I tricked you."

"I know it was wrong of me. But I'd made a commitment to Quinn, and still thought things would work. Then he betrayed me and all of us by leading Victor to us. Then of course the thing with the fairies. I was so afraid to let myself love you. I thought I was not good enough for you and that if I was, you'd end up hurting me like every other man in my life." When I ran from you, it was wrong. I will have guilt for the rest of my life for keeping James from you. It was a cruel and heartless thing to do. Then when …well we got back together, I was so happy. But I let my insecurity and doubt ruin us. I always thought you breaking my heart would break me. Pushing you away broke me."

I dried the tears from my eyes and took a huge sip of my wine. Our dinner arrived, and I picked at my food while Eric barely sipped his blood.

"Sookie, why did you never talk to me? After I regained my memory, I wanted us to work things out. The night we made love, the night we made James, I wanted to tell you I loved you that night and I tried. But you pushed me away with your talk of appreciation. It hurt me. Deeply. Then you left me. You broke me. I became a cruel and heartless monster incapable of feeling emotion. When you came back, James brought me back. When we finally got back together, I thought everything would be fine. That we would be a family. Then that night in Florida. Your cold callous words hurt me. Granted I believe I overacted. But I mainly ended things to protect James." He paused and took a sip of his blood.

"You broke up with me for James?" I ask

"Yes. I was fearful you would never stop running, even though you spoke of getting help, I was angry that night. If you'd just apologized, or attempted to speak with me, I think we could have worked things out."

Wow. I see his logic. He was right to do what he did." You where right Eric. And I was wrong. I'm so sorry I hurt you; I took your love for granted. I took your trust and shattered it over and over, but yet, here you are talking to me. I don't deserve it." I begin to sob softly.

Eric moves his chair over and gathers me in his arms." I understand why you feel guilty Sookie. And I thank you for apologizing. But you must let go of this guilt. Learn from it and move on. It is not healthy for you. James needs his mother back."

"I'm just so so sorry Eric, I'll never forgive myself for what I did and how I acted." I cry.

For what seems like hours Eric just held me and let me cry it out. I cried for our lost love. For the hurt I've caused him and our son, and even myself. Finally I manage to rein in my emotions." Thank you Eric." I smile at him.

'Your welcome. Now how about something with chocolate for desert? I understand woman find comfort in chocolate." He says with total seriousness. I chuckle to myself.

I end up getting chocolate cake and it delicious. But I realize there is one other thing I need to get out in the open. "Eric I have one other thing to tell you."

"Yes?" he asks smiling.

"Right before we got back together, I was dating a professor named Damien Chandler. We had sex the night before we got back together. I ended things the very next morning after we got back together I swear."

Eric sighs. "I know Sookie." he says.

I nearly choke on my cake." You knew? How long?"

"I've known for nine months. Pam told me after we broke up. We had a hell of a time finding him. He disappeared as you know. But we got to him in time. He's been glamoured to forget he knew you. Did you know he was a demon?" he asks.

That would explain why I could not hear his thoughts." No I did not. But I'm glad you found him. Are you mad?" I ask.

"I was. But not because you dated, it was because you could not be truthful with me."

"I know I made numerous mistakes."

"We both did Sookie." He smiles and grabs my hand "So tell me how your therapy is coming along"

So I sit and tell him about Dr. Stratton. How we came to all our discoveries. Eric seems genuinely interested. We go on to talk about work and just in general catch up on what we missed over the last nine months.

'So do you want to go dancing? Eric asks me

"No Eric, I'm a little tired. But I'm glad we did this." Eric pays the bill and we head out to his car so he can drive me home.

"So where do we go from here Sookie?" he asks.

"We see if we can be friends for James sake. He needs both of his parents."

"I agree. I would very much like it if we could be friends Sookie. I have missed you." He smiles and takes my hand." And there is that whole matter of us loving each other we need to address as well".

I can't believe him. I hurt him over and over and yet it sounds like he wants me back, again. No I can't and won't do that to him again. I have hurt Eric enough to last two lifetimes. "No Eric. I will always love you, but I will not hurt you or James again. It is better we remain friends."

"Very well Sookie. If that is how you feel, we will be friends. But I want you to stop this guilt shit and start living and be happy. I forbid you to continue on like this"

I have to smile." You forbid me?"

"I do". He growls playfully. And for the first time in nine months, I start laughing uncontrollably.

We continue to laugh and joke around on the ride back to Bon Temps. I feel better than I have in months. I know it's because I have closure with Eric now. All the skeletons are out of the closet. A small part of me wants to throw myself over the gearbox at him and ravage him. And I know he'd be more than willing. But no, I will not hurt him again.

We turn onto Hummingbird lane and I see smoke. Eric sees it as well and speeds up. We pull up to my entire home engulfed in flames. I open the door and bolt for the house. Eric manages to grab me and hold me back. I just lose it. I began to sob in his arms. My family home is gone. Everything I own is gone. I barely notice when Eric hands me off to Bill and goes to speak with the fire inspector. I can hear the inspector tell him the house is a total loss. I just sob.

"Sookie you can stay with me while you rebuild" Bill says trying to console me.

"Compton. Sookie will be coming home with me." Eric lifts me from Bills arms and takes me back to his car. I'm unable to even speak. So I just let Eric take me back to his house. I'm numb.

Before I know it, we are pulling up into Eric's garage. He lifts me out of the car and carries me into the house.

"Mommy what happened? Dad what happened? I hear James ask but I'm numb. Unable to even speak. I hear Eric answer.

"I was driving mom home from dinner and when we got back to the house it was in flames. The house is gone James." He tells him.

"Where will Mommy live dad?" he asks.

"She will stay here with us son." I hear all this go on. I barely noticed that Pam was there. Eric gets up to speak with Pam and James comes over and puts his arms around me.

"It will be okay mommy." he tells me. "Mom? Mommy say something." He says to me but I'm unable to answer.

"She's in shock James. Go to bed. Pam take him to his room." he says.

I barely notice when Eric lifts me and carries me to the guest room. He carefully undresses me and runs a bath. He lifts me into the water and leans down next to the tub. He cleans me softly not saying a word.

"Sookie, please say something." He says.

I want to speak, but I'm unable."Sookie I'm going to lift you out of the tub, and then I'm calling your doctor." Eric leaves the bathroom for a moment and returns with one of his t-shirts. He lifts me out of the tub and dries me. He pulls the t-shirt over my head and lifts each of my arms to get them through. He lifts me back up and carries me to the bed pulling down the covers.

"Sookie, Pam called your doctor. He is coming over now." He says.

I seem to drift off for a moment until I hear Dr. Stratton's voice. "It's shock. The trauma of all the emotional problems combined with losing her home was just too much to take so her body is in shock. Tell me was she upset this evening at all?" he asks.

I hear Eric tell the doctor about our conversation over dinner." I've prescribed a sedative for her. Most time, people come out of this one their own. If in two days she's still unresponsive, she will need to be admitted to a hospital." Eric thanks the doctor and escorts him out. Eric comes back and takes me into his arms I drift off to sleep in his arms feeling safe for the moment.

I come to and feel Eric's arms around me. I turn my head to look at him." Sorry I must have dozed off for a little." I say.

"Oh thank goddess" Eric says and hugs me tight.

"Why? What happened Eric? How long was I out?" I ask.

"Two days. I was so worried." He says.

"Oh god. I'm hungry." I say. Eric starts laughing. I get up from the bed and head to the bathroom to take care of my human needs." Eric do you have a robe I can put on or something?"

Eric gets up and opens the closet. I see a closet full of clothes. He's so thoughtful. "Thank you so much Eric.' I tell him.

"Your welcome. Take a shower and change and come down. James has been worried about you." And he heads out of the room.

I jump in the shower and take stock. My house is gone. The home that has been in my family for generations is no more. All the family photos of Gran are gone. But I can't cry. I need to try and be strong. I'll need to contact the insurance company about the house. I finish up my shower and go dress in a pair of sleep shorts and cami I found in one the drawers in my room and head downstairs.

Once I get in the living room, James runs over and practically tackles me. "Mommy, I'm so glad your okay." He hugs me tight.

"I'm fine honey. But the house is gone." I tell him.

"I know Mom. Dad told me. It will be alright. Dad will take care of us." He smiles.

I know he's right. Eric would have no problems taking care of us. I can see that James has settled into his life here with Eric.

"Come on Mom, Dad ordered Pizza for us." He leads me over to the kitchen. Eric is sitting at the table sipping on a blood. We both sit down to have dinner.

"Eric I need to contact the insurance company." I tell him.

"Not to worry. I have done so already. The claim is filed. You will be getting a check in a few weeks." He says.

Wow he took care of it all. He's being so great about this.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"It was no problem. And of course, you may stay here as long as you like." He says smiling.

"I'll pay you back for the clothes Eric."

"No. don't worry about it Sookie. You have enough to worry about." I just nod and realize I don't even want to argue with him. Making sure I had clothes was such a sweet gesture.

"I'll only be here for a few weeks. I guess I should try and rent a place here in Shreveport." I tell him.

"Whatever, there is no rush Sookie. You are the mother of my child. You will always be family to me regardless."

I'm about ready to cry when he said that. How did I not see how much Eric cared for me? It was always Eric. He always helped me. He never lied to me. He has always been there for me. I was such a fool.

We finish up dinner and all sit down to watch a movie. It feels so right being together with Eric and James. Eric was right, they are my family. I have Jason, but he's never really been there for me like Eric. Half way through the movie, James falls asleep and Eric carries him upstairs. He comes back down shortly and sits down next to me.

"Eric I'm going to need to talk to the doctor soon."

"I figured. When you woke up, I called him. You have an appointment tomorrow at 1230pm." He smiles.

"Thanks, my car is still at the house."

"The car blew up Sookie. It caught fire." He tells me.

Great. I just bought that car. After the breakup, I arranged to have the Hummer returned to Eric and went and bought a new Honda Civic.

"I've already called your car insurance. They are sending a check as well. You can drive the Hummer or the Corvette Sookie."

Then I realize about work. "Did you call the library?" I ask

"Of course. You are off till Monday. I took care of everything Sookie. You need not worry." He takes me hand and smiles.

Nine Months ago I would have accused him of being high handed. But I realize now he was just caring for me and trying to handle things so I would not have to worry.

"Thank You Eric." I squeeze his hand.

He looks a little startled." You're not going to call me high handed. Try to slap me?" he smirks.

I laugh." No Eric. I appreciate everything you've done. I don't deserve it, but thanks."

"Stop saying that Sookie. You made mistakes. You are in therapy. I can see the positive changes, but you need to stop with the guilt. It's driving me crazy."

"Ill try."

"Fair enough."

I stay up a little longer with Eric watching some TV. I'm still a little mentally exhausted after everything so I say goodnight and head up to bed.

The next morning after I get up and shower and dress, I head downstairs and hear James talking with a woman. This must be Mrs. Fitzgerald. "Good morning" I greet them.

"Oh good morning miss, you must be Mr. James mom." She smiles.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"I've made pancakes. Please have a seat." James and I sit down and enjoy a great breakfast. Mrs. Fitzgerald is really a great cook.

After we finish eating I ask James "Honey, I've got to go to an appointment. Would you like to come with me, or stay here with Mrs. F?" I heard James call her that so I assumed it was okay.

"I'll go with mommy. I'll just bring my PSP." He smiles.

We get ready and leave for the doctor's. Realizing a lot of James things are also gone I ask him "Honey after the doctor, maybe we could head to the mall and get you some new clothes."

"I've got enough Mom. Dad and I went clothes shopping at the beginning of the summer."

Wow I have really been a horrible parent. I never realized James had gotten new clothes. I'm so glad Eric has been there for him.

"What about toys?" I ask

"I have toys here mom. Dad thought it would be easier for me to have everything here." He smiles.

"Your dad took you clothes shopping and to the toy store?" I smile.

"Yep. The ladies in the store looked at him funny." I just bet they did. Not often you see a 1000 year old Viking clothes shopping with his son.

"Are we staying with Dad now Mom? I like seeing him everyday.'

"For a little while. But I'll need to find us a place to live. I will find somewhere close to your dad's house though."

"Why don't we just stay with Dad? He said he wants us there."

"Honey your dad and I are not together. It's not right for me to live with him."

"You could be Mom." He smirks.

Huh. What is he talking about? "What do you mean I could be?"

"You could be with Dad. Dump the wolf and go back to dad. You know you want to." He raises his eyebrow.

Ughh. Sometimes having a telepathic son is such trouble." I want you to Mom. I want you happy again. And being with Dad makes you happy."

He's right. Being with Eric would make me happy. I can't bring myself to hurt Eric again. Or James for that matter.

"Sweetie, I've hurt you and your dad so much. I don't want to hurt you both again."

"You won't Mom. Dad is hurt because you're not with him. And you're hurt because you're not with him. He asked me if I was okay with you getting back together, I said yes."

I can't believe this. Eric asked James if it was okay that we got back together. "You really are okay with it? I won't have you hurt again." I tell him.

"I won't be. Dad said I wouldn't. I trust him."

I really need to talk to Dr. Stratton about all this. After dinner the other night, I thought Eric might want me back. And if I'm truly honest with myself, it is what I want as well. I'm just afraid to hurt him again.

We get to the doctor office, and I have James sit in the waiting room while I go back to the doctor's office.

"How are things Sookie?" he asks.

"I'm doing okay. It hurts that the house is gone, but I'll get through."

"I understand your staying with Eric? How do you feel about that?"

I sigh. "I'm grateful for everything Eric has done. He's been great with all this."

"I understand you both talked things out the night of the fire?"

"We did. I told him everything. I feel like I've gotten closure finally and I can move forward."

"Well that is good."

"But there is more. Eric wants us to get back together. I think I may want that as well. I'm just so afraid to hurt him again. I've made so many mistakes with our relationship." I start to cry.

"Yes, but you have addressed those issues and are aware of them now. Would being in a relationship with Eric make you happy? Do you love him?" he asks.

"I love him with everything I am. I would be happy with him. But I don't want to hurt him again."

"What makes you think you would hurt him again?"

"I have in the past. I always let my fears and insecurities ruin us."

"Sookie, you have been in therapy for over seven months. You have faced your issues head on. It is time to move on, and I believe you should move on with Eric. For a vampire, he seems to care for you a great deal."

'What about Alcide?"

"Sookie I believe you where using alcide as a replacement for Eric. Just as you used Quinn."

He is right. We'd addressed why I went out with Quinn, and came to realize I went out with him because I felt I could not have Eric.

"I'll think about it."

"I suggest you do. If you decide you want to be with Eric, you need to let Alcide know soon. Do not lead him on. I also suggest you continue our sessions."

We talk about a few more things, and then I head out. James and I decide to get lunch at a deli near Eric's house. When we walk in, Alcide is sitting having lunch. Fucking perfect. I really can't deal with him now.

"Sookie!" he yells and runs over to hug me.

"Hey little guy." He greets James. James does not say a word and heads over to an empty table.

"I heard what happened with the house. I'm so sorry. Are you staying with Jason?"

"No, I'm staying with Eric."

"Eric! Christ Sookie, You could have called me. After all I am your boyfriend." He says.

God that just does not sound right. Before I can stop myself, I open my mouth. "Alcide, I think maybe we would be better off as friends. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship."

Alcide looks furious." Your going back to that damn bloodsucker aren't you?" he grabs me and shakes me.

James runs over and kicks Alcide in the knee. Alcide let's go of me and falls to the ground. "Stay the hell away from my mother you damn wolf!" he yells.

"Why what will you do you little bastard?"

"It's not what I can do. It's what my dad can do. You lay a hand on my mother again, and he'll end you."

"Fine. Run back to your bloodsucker Sookie. You've always been nothing but a damn fangbanger anyway. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Watch it Wolf. Or I'll kick you again." I did happen to notice James managed to knock Alcide down. I knew James was strong, But it seems he's learned some new tricks.

I decide to end this before we get kicked out. I grab James and head out to the car.

Once we get back on the road I scold James." James you can not go running around fighting with werewolves. What where you thinking?"

"I was defending you Mom. He hurt you. I can fight. Dad has been teaching me."

"He could have really hurt you."

"He would not have. He fears Dad. And you know if he laid a hand on me, Dad would hurt him."

Do I ever know that. I'm pretty sure Eric would have killed Alcide if he laid a hand on our son.

"I appreciate you defending me honey, but your seven and he's a grown man. No picking fights with wolves anymore. Okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Your going to tell your dad aren't you?" I ask

"Yes. Mom he needs to know. How can he protect us if he does not know?"

When did my seven year old become so pragmatic? He's so much like Eric it's scary.

We get home and watch some TV. Right after dark Eric comes down and James rushes over to him.

"Dad the wolf grabbed Mom today."

"He did what?"

"Yes. I did a side kick and knocked him down." He tells him proudly.

Eric bends down to look James in the eye. "I am proud of you. You defended your mother's honor. But it was also foolish. You are a boy. You must promise me you will not fight grown werewolves again. That is why you have bodyguard. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now head on up to your room. I need to speak to your mom."

James heads upstairs and Eric sits down next to me. Eric has really grown into his role as father. A year ago, he would have praised James for a stunt like that. I'm very impressed.

"What happened Sookie?"

"We went to a deli for some lunch and we ran into Alcide. I told him I was staying with you and he got angry and grabbed me."

"That was all?"

"Well I kinda told him I did not want to see him anymore, and he called me a fangbanging whore and grabbed me. That's when James came over and kicked him."

I can tell Eric is furious. But not at me." I'll kill that fucking wolf." He seethes.

"No Eric. It's done now. It's fine. He was just angry because he felt I used him." I say quietly.

"Did you?"

"I suppose I did."

"Well than it was right that you ended things before they got too serious."

"Yes. It was unfair to him."

"How did the doctor go?" he asks.

"Good. We talked about a few things. It gave me a lot to think about."

"What do you need to think about?" he asks and takes my hand.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise. I just need to work it out for myself first. Okay?'

The next month went fast. I went back to work and received the checks for the house. We've been spending a lot of time together as a family. My relationship with James is back on track. I missed my sweet boy so much.

We attended a karate tournament James was in and he placed first in his age group. I lost track of how many pictures and video Eric took. He was such a proud father that night. Pam even joined us. I've been so happy this past month. Eric and I have been spending a lot of time together talking about the past and everything we both did wrong. Our relationship has grown by leaps and bounds. I can honestly say, I trust him completely now. Without a doubt in my mind. I've still been going to see Dr. Stratton once a week.

Before I knew it, it was time for Halloween again. James has been back to school for awhile. For the first time ever Eric and I went to parent teacher night together. We truly feel like a real family. I've had the money to move out, but Eric has never pressured me to leave, and honestly I really don't want to. I think I'm finally ready to move on with Eric.

EPOV

The past few months have been great. It was horrible that Sookie's house has burned down, but if I'm honest with myself, I love having her and James with me everyday. We've really gotten into a routine as a family. We spend a lot of time together the three of us. I have cut back my hours at Fangstasia, Only using my office for my sheriff duties. I don't remember the last time I enthralled the vermin.

I am feeding when I'm there, but I have not fucked anyone in over four months. I just do not wish to. Obviously the vermin are not happy they are unable to have me anymore, but I will not ruin my chance with Sookie by giving in to my baser instinct. I am admittedly a horndog I know that, but I can control myself if needed.

I have not pressured Sookie into making a decision about our relationship. She knows that I love her and want her back. I can feel her warming to the idea. The last few weeks she has allowed me to hold her in bed while we talk. We have been spending a lot of time discussing our past mistakes with our relationship and it has done a world of good. I feel like she trusts me, if she had not, she would have moved out immediately when she got her check from the fire.

It's Halloween tonight and of course the night of the annual Fangstasia party. I have asked Sookie to be my date for the party and she accepted. James is going trick or treating with some friends from the neighborhood, and I've arranged for Mrs. F to stay until we get home. I've also arranged for Nigel to go with James tonight. I will not have him unprotected.

I'm in the middle of dressing and James comes in. I've chosen a black Armani suit with a black shirt. I'm still trying to decide if a black or blue tie would look better. James is dressed as a punk rocker for Halloween. He has on ripped jeans and one of my old sex pistols t-shirts from the 70's. It looks like a dress on the kid, but it's what he wanted.

"What ya doing Dad?" he asks.

"Trying to decide on a black or blue tie, what do you think?"

"The blue" I agree and put the blue tie on.

"So, are you and mommy going on a date tonight or what?" he asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, I asked her to be my date, but it could just be as friends James. I will not pressure her."

'Why not? She wants to kiss you bad." He giggles.

Damn kid. He really needs to stay out of our heads." James you need to stop reading our thoughts. What have I told you about that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know Dad. No mind reading unless I think I'm in danger."

"Right. We might be late this evening so after trick or treating straight to bed, no waiting up, got it?"

"I got it. Have fun tonight. Mommy looks really pretty." He says and leaves my room.

I gel my hair back and grab my suit coat to head downstairs. Sookie is sitting on the couch. She's dressed in an amazing red dress. He's right she does look hot.

"You look great Sookie, shall we go?" I extend my hand to her.

She takes my hand and let's me walk her out to the car. I open the car door for her and help her in. We get heading toward Fangstasia.

Once we get to the bar, I can see Pam has done a great job decorating. I have had nothing to do with the party planning at all this year.

"It looks nice Pam." I tell her.

'Thank you. Hello Sookie, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good Pam thanks." She replies.

Pam and Sookie are not as good of friends as they once where, but I can see things have gotten better. Once Pam realizes Sookie won't hurt me again, I think things will be fine.

I lead Sookie over to my booth and we sit down. I motion over to the waitress and she brings my blood and a Gin and Tonic for Sookie. She takes a sip.

"Are you okay with being here tonight Sookie?" I ask

"It's fine Eric. I know you need to make an appearance on night like this."

"Yes. It's important as sheriff that I'm here tonight." I tell her.

We make small talk for awhile as I greet some of my minions that come over to say hello. There are a few fangbangers in the club tonight, but since I've not been with any of them in months, I'm sure there will no problems. As if Sookie is reading my mind she says "Eric, all the fangbangers are angry with you."

I laugh. "I guess they would be. They no longer get to enjoy my attentions." I smirk.

She looks shocked. "Really?"

"Yes really, for about four months." I smile at her.

"You haven't had sex in four months?" she asks surprised.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do you think Sookie?" I ask.

"Oh" she says.

"I told you how I feel about you. There is only one person I wish to be with."

She does not say anything, but I can tell I've given her a few things to think about. I want to respect her boundaries, but I have noticed in recent weeks she has opened up to me more in subtle ways. Letting me hold her in bed, Cuddling next to me on the couch, Last week we took James to a movie, and she held my hand most of the night. I don't even think she realized what she was doing.

"Eric you should hate me."

"Maybe, but I don't so deal with it." I wink at her.

I gaze into her eyes and figure what the fuck, and lean in to kiss. At worst, she'll slap me. Not like she hasn't before. I touch my lips gently to her's just to test the waters, and she shocks me by grabbing me and deepening the kiss. I stick my tongue in her mouth and massage it with mine and she moans. Oh hell yeah. We are kissing like crazy and I get a little bolder and run my hand under her dress and caress her thigh running my finger over the top of her panties.

She pushes me back, Oh crap I pushed my luck. But she surprises me again by leaning on my shoulder. Maybe I did not push my luck.

"Behave yourself Eric." She scolds but she's smiling at me.

"Don't I always?" I ask and lean in to kiss her again. Our tongues dueling and I'm pretty sure we are both moaning I hear someone clear their throat.

"How nice to see the happy couple."

It's Victor Madden. Hell.

"Victor." I reply.

"Northman. And the lovely Mrs. Northman. How nice to see you both. I just had to stop in; you always give such wonderful parties. Will there be an orgy later?" he asks.

What a prick. He's trying to piss Sookie off. I can feel thorough the bond that she's disgusted but I don't think it's directed to me.

"You will have to check with Pamela and see if she has anything planned Victor. I do not indulge in such things any longer." I reply.

"I have heard. Little woman have you pussy whipped?" And with that comment he slithers away.

'I really hate that guy Eric." She says

"I agree. You're not mad?" I ask.

"No, why should I be?"

"No reason." I love this new Sookie. A year ago she would have hauled off, slapped me and called me a manwhore.

'You are not going to call me a manwhore?"

She chuckles." It seems you are a reformed manwhore."

"So it would seem"

"Would you care to dance?"

She nods and we head out to the dance floor. I take her in my arms and we dance. The dj is playing a mix of fast and slow songs this evening, and we are having a great time just laughing and being together. I've managed to sneak in a few more kisses as well. The night is going well. I decide now is the time to play a special song. I motion toward the dj.

The song "Forever' by Kiss starts playing. I feel this song explains perfectly how I feel about Sookie. We dance slowly together just gazing into each other's eyes. I can see she's starting to leak, so I know she understands what I'm trying to say to her.

I lean in to kiss her. We are dancing close together kissing. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. At some point we stopped dancing completely lost in the kiss. We both finally realize the song is over when "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga starts playing. We both look at each other and laugh.

We head back over to my booth holding hands. Pam is waiting for us." If you two are planning on mating, the office is free."

"Pam" I say sternly.

"So why did that fuck Madden ask if there was an orgy tonight?" she snarks.

"He asked me first. I said I did not know."

"Well there is after the party, but I really don't want that fucker to come. He's horrid in bed and he has small dick."

I glance over to Sookie and she looks shocked. "You slept with Victor Madden?" she asks Pam.

"Yes. It was 60 years ago; I was high off fairy blood. What can I say; I was not in my right mind."

Sookie just shakes her head. "I take it you will not be attending tonight Master." Pam says.

"That is correct. You know better than to even ask Pamela."

With that she stalks off.

"Would you like to stay a little longer or head home Sookie?" I ask

"If we can, I'd like to leave. I have a feeling things are going to get a little crazy here soon."

"That's an understatement" I tell her.

I take her hand, and lead her out to the car. We've had a great night tonight. I don't want to push it though. I'm still leery of this new mature Sookie. Call it gun-shy. So I decide to just hold her hand on the drive home.

"So Eric, why would Victor Madden think you would know about an orgy?" she asks casually. Oh fuck. So much for a good night.

"I have no idea Sookie" I tell her.

"Eric" she says glaring at me.

I sigh. "I threw an orgy for him last year."

"When?" she asks timidly.

"It was right after you came back from Florida. We had not gotten back together yet." Hell. She's going to get mad. I just know it.

"Okay. I can't say I like it, but we where not together so there's not much I can say." HUH.

"Eric, do you miss sleeping with all those woman and all the crazy sex you used to have?" I know immediately she's referring to Yvetta and the orgy last year.

I take a deep breath before I answer." Honestly, no I do not. I will admit there were times in my existence that I loved it. But I no longer do."

She smiles at me." That's good to know."

Well that conversation did not go bad at all. I really expected yelling and screaming and a possible slap. I silently thank the gods to whoever invented therapy.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and I noticed Sookie had drifted off to sleep. Once we arrive home and lift her from the car and carry her to her room. I lay her gently down on the bed and lean in and kiss her softly on the lips before I turn to leave the room.

"Where are you going Eric?" she asks silently stirring from her nap.

"I was going to my room. Rest. It is late and you are tired." I tell her.

"I don't want you to go." She says. What the hell. Could this be it?

"What are you saying Sookie?"

"I love you Eric. I want to be with you. Always." She smiles.

I go to the door closing and locking it. Turning around I toss my jacket on the floor and remove my shoes. I go over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Are you sure Sookie? You need to be sure." I don't want her freaking out tomorrow regretting anything.

She sighs.'Oh Eric, please just shut up and kiss me."

Not one to argue, I lean in and softly kiss her lips. Our mouths moving slowly against each other I lick her bottom lip and insert my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues dueling she moans. Taking this as a good sign, I reach back and unzip her dress caressing her back. She lifts her arms, and I slowly pull the dress off her. Fuck me. She's got this amazing red lace bra and matching panties on. I'm pretty sure I growl and pull her tight to me.

She undoes my tie and pulls it over my head. I break the kiss for a moment and quickly remove my shirt and pants. We lay just kissing for awhile. Moving from her lips I move down to kiss and suck on her neck and go down to pay attention to her lovely breasts. I kiss and lick the tops of her breasts through the bra. Gently I reach behind her and undo the clasps and remove the only boundary between my mouth and her nipples. Taking one glorious nipple in my mouth, I lick and suck on the bud while she moans. I move my attention to the other one for a bit. I feel her hand gently go into my boxers and she starts to caress my cock.

I slide down kissing and licking her stomach and move my attention to her pussy. I can smell her arousal. Gently I slide her panties off. Wonderful she's not stopping me. I bring my mouth to her folds and give a tentative lick to her folds. She bucks off the bed. I lick and suck on her clit, and insert on finger in her, quickly finding her g-spot. She moans really loud so I continue to work her inserting another finger, preparing her for me. Working her with my fingers and tongue. I can feel her pussy contract so I know she's about to come so I move my mouth from her clit and kiss and lick her inner thigh, just as she comes on my fingers I lean and bite. Oh my! I had forgotten how wonderful she tastes. I need to be careful as I've not fed from human blood much lately so I only take a few mouthfuls and lick the wound so it will heal.

I slide back up her body and capture her lips in a heated kiss. Our tongues wrestling with each other. I quickly remove my boxers and place myself at her entrance. I break the kiss for a moment and whisper "I love you." And enter her. She's so tight it takes me a few times to get all the way in. As I let her adjust to my size, I kiss her lips again. While kissing her, I slowly begin to move in and out of her and for a few minutes just gently sliding in and out. It feels amazing. I can feel the love coming across our bond.

She tightens her legs around my waist and grabs my ass. She always did love my ass. I chuckle to myself and start thrusting a little faster. She closes her eyes in ecstasy and I have to remind her "Look at me Lover." She opens her eyes and stares into mine. I kiss her neck and breast as I thrust into her faster but gently. Gazing into her eyes I can feel im about to come so I grab her lips and kiss her from all my worth. Leaving her mouth, I lean in and suck on her nipple and bite. I come and she follows very soon after. I lick her breast to heal the wound, and kiss her softly while gently sliding in and out of her to bring her down from her orgasm.

I look into her eyes and she's crying. Pulling out, I gather her in my arms and ask "What's wrong?" and kiss her softly.

"I just love you so much." She cries.

"Then why are you crying?" I may have been alive for 1000 years, but I still have trouble grasping human emotions from time to time.

She touches my face with her hand and says "These are happy tears, trust me."

I lean and kiss her softly for a few minutes when I break the kiss she yawns.

"You are tired dear one, sleep."

Mhhuhh. She mutters and snuggles into my chest. Not even 5 minutes later I can hear her breathing even out and know she has fallen asleep. Lying here, with my love in my arms I feel totally content. I am tempted to let her sleep for a bit and wake her up to make love again, but I know she has work in the morning. I hold her while drifting off into downtime. A few minutes before sunrise, I leave her arms, leaving her a note, and go to my room to die for the day. I wished I could fall asleep with her in my arms, but I don't want to push things.

SPOV

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off. I stretch and reach over to shut it off. I roll over and Eric is gone. I expected that, after all this room is not light-tight. I smile remembering last night. Glancing at the pillow I see that Eric has left me a note.

_Lover, _

_Words can not describe how happy you've made me. Have a wonderful day at work, and I will see you this evening. _

_I love you, _

_E_

Smiling, I drag myself out of bed to shower and get ready for the day. I head downstairs to have a quick breakfast and I see that Mrs. F has already made eggs and sausage. I never thought I'd get used to having a housekeeper, but I have. James is sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Morning Mom." He says with a mouthful of food.

"Morning Honey, did you have fun trick or treating last night?" I ask

He goes on to tell me about all the kids' costumes and how a few of the older kids where trying to prank the young ones and that Nigel had to break it up.

"Did you and dad have a fun last night?" he asks.

I smile to myself. Oh boy did we ever have fun. I'm still a little sore this morning to prove it.

"We had a great time honey."

He smiles. "That's good. You look really happy today mommy."

"I am sweetie, I am"

We finish our breakfast and I say goodbye to James as he hops into Nigel's car to go to school. I get into the Hummer, and drive myself to work.

The day at work was good and flew by. I was really busy with cataloguing, and before I knew it I was shocked out of my work groove by the ringing of my cell. I look over and see that it's Eric calling.

"Hi" I answer.

"Lover, it's already 7, are you on your way home?"

"Oh I lost track of time working on a project, I should be home in 20 minutes" I say getting up to gather my things to leave. I realize Eric is probably afraid I panicked about last night. A year ago, I would have. Not anymore.

"Afraid I ran?" I ask slyly.

"A little I guess." He responds.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell him.

"Good to know. Drive home safely lover. I will see you shortly. I love you."

He's so sweet. And I'm deliriously happy.

"I will. I love you too." I respond and end the call.

I get my things together and head out to the car. Alcide is waiting for me by the Hummer. Just fucking great. I had not spoken to him in a few months since the incident at the deli.

"Alcide" I say

"Sookie can we talk I Miss You." He says. Funny I heard through the supe grapevine he'd been dating a wolf named Isabelle for the past few months.

"How's Isabelle?" I ask.

"I don't love her Sookie. I love you. We could be great together."

Ughh. I really don't need this now."Alcide, I told you months ago we where over."

"Went back to the bloodsucker, didn't you?" he asks coldly." You know I can smell him all over you." Great. Supes and their sense of smell.

"Not that it's any of your business Alcide, but yes Eric and I are back together."

"He won't make you happy Sookie. He's a monster. Your just his whore." He spits.

I manage to get away from him quickly and get in the car and lock my doors. I pull away and I see him standing there watching me drive off. Twenty minutes later I pull into our driveway and Eric is waiting outside.

He opens the door and grabs me into his arms." What happened you where angry before?" damn blood bond.

"Alcide was waiting for me in the parking lot." I tell him.

"Fucking wolf." He snarls.

"Eric he's just angry I broke up with him. It's fine." I tell him.

"He should not be accosting you like that. If it happens again Sookie, I will have to deal with him."

"Eric its fine. If I was in any danger the guard would have stepped in."

"Fine" he growls, but then lays one whopper of a kiss on me.

"Let's go inside, dinner is ready."

I smile and let him lead me into the house. We are holding hands. James looks up and notices and smiles. I realize we are going to need to talk with him about us being back together.

We all sit down together and have a great dinner. Mrs. F had made Jambalaya and it's delicious. Eric sits with us having his blood. Every once in awhile I glance over and see him smiling at me. James is rattling on about his day at school. This just feels so right. All of us together as a family. Albeit an unconventional one.

James wants Eric to play a video game with him on the Wii, so we head down to the game room. We all take turns playing wii Bowling and having a great time just laughing and carrying on.

Finally its 9:30pm and time for James to go to bed. He wishes us a goodnight and heads up to his room. The minute James leaves, Eric leans over and kisses me." Finally alone Lover". He growls and deepens the kiss. We kiss for a few minutes and when I feel Eric's hand roaming under my shirt, I stop him.

"Cut it out, James could come down."

He whines." Come on Lover, I'm hungry."

I laugh. What a baby.

"I feel like taking a bath, Join me?" I ask.

"Hmmm." He mutters kissing my neck again." I could enjoy that."

We head upstairs to Eric's room. It takes 20 minutes to get up there since Eric keeps stopping us to kiss.

Once we get in the room and lock the door, Eric heads into the bathroom to start the water. I go in and find him naked leaning over the tub. Then I hear him chuckle. Bastard.

"See something you like?" he preens.

"Oh shut it and get in the tub jackass."

He sighs and climbs in. I take my clothes off quickly and join him. He pulls me up against him so my back can lean against his chest.

"This is nice." He says.

"It is. But we need to talk."

He groans." No talking. Not tonight."

I laugh. "We have to figure out what to tell James."

"Do you want him to know?" he asks.

"Well Eric I don't think we did very good hiding tonight." We really hadn't. The whole night we kept flirting with each other. A few times Eric even kissed me in front of him.

"No I suppose not. I guess we sit him down tomorrow and tell him." He says.

"Okay." I reply and lean back to kiss him.

"I have a question to ask you Sookie." he says timidly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'd like it very much, if you would consider moving in my room with me. I really do not care for falling asleep for the day without you in my arms. We've wasted so much time apart Sookie. I understand if it's too soon, but please consider it."

Eric wants me to move in his room. And I'm not panicked. It feels right. Honestly I really did not care for waking up without him this morning. It's a big step, but one I think I'm ready for. He's right; we've wasted so much time apart.

"Okay, but you're going to have to clean out your closet, there's no room for my clothes in there." I tell him.

He chuckles." Excellent. I'll move some things into the spare bedroom closet." He leans in and kisses me again. I shift around so I'm facing him straddling his lap. I run my tongue against his neck and he groans grabbing my hair to kiss me deeply.

I can feel his errection poking me. I lower myself down onto him. He moans and moves his hands to my hips to guide me up and down. We slowly make love just staring into each other eyes. How could I have ever doubted this man's love for me? I move my hips a little faster and Eric's latches onto one my breasts. He's thursting into me hard and deep and it's amazing. I can feel myself ready to come and then he leans in and bites my breast and I come. Eric continues to pump into me a few more times until he comes.

Out of breath I slide off him, and cuddle against his chest. I look up at him and say "I love you."

"And I love you, dear one."

We make it back to bed, and end up making love two more times before I finally collapse from exhaustion in his arms.

I wake up the next morning once again a little sore but happy wrapped in Eric's arms. Once I wiggle out his Viking Death grip, I head to the guest room to shower and get ready for the day. I hope James takes us being back together okay and the fact that I'm moving into Eric's room okay.

I head downstairs and see that Mrs.F has laid out some cereal this morning. I grab some coffee and greet James.

"Mommy you where not in your room." he says. Crap, Crap, Crap.

"No I guess I wasn't." I tell him.

"Did you stay with Dad last night?" he questions smirking at me. Little shit, he knows the answer to that question.

"I did. You okay with that?" I ask

"No." he says.

Oh no. I was afraid of this. I knew everything was going too easy. No matter our feelings, we need to put James first.

James just smirks at me and raises his eyebrow." You should see the look on your face Mom; Really I'm fine with it. I was just messing with you." He laughs.

I throw a piece of toast at him and he laughs even harder. We finish our breakfast and head out for the day. Work goes fast, although I'm starting to be unfulfilled with it. I always wanted to go back and get my Master's in Literature and maybe teach at the university level some day, I'll need to talk to Eric about it and see what he thinks.

I get home and hear commotion up stairs. I throw down my purse and head up to run into James in the hall moving a bunch of Eric's clothes."Hey Mom". He says walking into the guest room.

I go into Eric's room; well I guess our room now and find him re-arranging drawers."Hey Lover" he greets and comes over and kisses me. If I thought it was going to be a quick kiss I was mistaken. Our kiss was interrupted by James saying" Geez, that's gross you guys."

We break our kiss and Eric says "Deal with it." And smirks at me. James shakes his head and grabs some things from the bed to carry into the room.

"What's going on Eric?"

"Moving your things. Seems we where busted this morning."

"Yeah, I guess we where."

"You think he's really okay with this?" I ask

"He is Lover. He came to me to talk when I rose."

Looking around it looks like they had managed to get mostly everything moved in. It's not like I have a lot of clothes anymore though.

We all finish up moving my things and head downstairs to have dinner. James and I sit down but I notice Eric has not.

"I need to go to Fangstasia for a few hours tonight. I have some disputes to settle. I should be back by 1am." He leans over and gives me a kiss goodbye and tousles James's hair on the way out.

After dinner we head to the living room where I decide to read while James works on his homework. James turns around to ask me "I like that we are going to live with Dad from now on." And smiles at me.

"Me too honey."

"Does dad bite you?" he asks. I wonder where this question is coming from.

"Why do want to know honey?"

"I saw something on TV that says when humans and vampires are in a relationship, the vampire feeds off them. Does dad feed off you? Does it hurt?"

"He does honey, but it's doesn't hurt at all." I reassure him.

"Good. I would not like it if he hurt you." He smiles. My little protector.

I send James up to bed at 930pm and read until about 11 and decide to head up to bed myself to wait for Eric.

I must have been more tired than I thought since I woke up to lips on my neck and hands massaging my breasts.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." I lean in and kiss Eric.

"That's fine, It's after 3." He says returning his attention to my neck.

"How did tonight go?"

"Ughh. Nothing but petty disputes. I had to settle one between Compton and a new vampire in Bon Temps."

This get's my attention. "There's a new vampire in Bon Temps?"

"Yes and apparently he took it upon himself to try and feed off Bill's woman. I had to order the bastard chained in silver for a few days."

"Bill has a girlfriend?" I ask

"Yes. A woman from Monroe. She teaches History at the high school."

"That's nice. I'm glad Bill's found someone." I smile.

"Yes maybe now he will stop obsessing about MY woman. He asked after you tonight. I told him you where fine."

"I need to call him. I have not spoken to him since the night of the fire."

"About that Lover. You need to decide what you'd like to do with the land. Did you want to hold on to it, or sell it?"

I sigh. I really have not given much thought to it." I don't know. I suppose I'll need to speak with Jason and see if he wants to keep it or sell it."

"Whatever you want to do Lover. You can sell it, or let it sit. Money is not a concern."

That reminds me." Eric I feel bad I have not given you any money toward the house. I should really pay some of the bills." I tell him.

"Why Lover. It's not like I need the money. Spend your's on yourself go shopping or something."

"Eric. I want to contribute." I tell him adamantly.

"Okay. How about you pay a few small bills. Will that make you feel better?"

"It's a start." I tell him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss me again. We end up making love and I fall asleep safe and content in my Viking's Arms.


	12. Author Note

Authors Note- I know it has been forever since I've updated my stories. Real Life got in the way ( As it tends to do) and then when things calmed down both of my computers died within a week of each other. All of my notes and chapters for True Love, Fairy After Math, And Sookie and Eric: Early Years, was on the system with a fried mother board. I have managed to recover everything off my hard drive from that system, So I am in possession of everything once again. My True Blood Story will update first since I had most of that chapter done. True Love will be next since I have notes for that. Fairy Aftermath I'm still blocked on. I will finish this story.. I promise as soon as I can. If any one has any ideas on Fariy Aftermath, please feel free to share them with me, Might help me get some ideas on how to proceed with the story.

Thanks Everyone for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not an amazing chapter just a bit of fluff I managed to get out. I had to drag this out of my muse. Literally. Hopefully this story starts speaking to me again. I do miss it. I had more time this week, so I was actually able to update all my stories for the first time in a long time. I can never promise scheduled updates though. Since I run my own business now I am either completely swamped, or have nothing to do at all. No middle ground. Thanks for reading !**

EPOV

If I wasn't a 1000 year old vampire, I'd say the past few weeks have made me giddy as a school girl. But I am, so I'll just say I'm extremely happy. I've never been this happy in my entire dark and twisted existence. Sookie has finally yielded to me and admitted she loves me. I have my family with me now, for good. Enough reflecting, I need to get up.

After taking a quick shower I head downstairs to see what James is up to. I find him sitting at the table doing his homework.

"Hi son" I greet him.

"Hey dad." he grumbles.

I sit down next to him." What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." He says.

'Why?"

"It's career day. Parent's are coming in to talk about what they do for a job."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"I'm the only one who's parent isn't coming." He grumbles.

"Why is that? Did you not tell mom about it?" I know Sookie would go and speak. After all she is a college librarian. So much better than a waitress in a backwoods bar.

"It's not that. She said she'd go. It's… well nothing..."

I look him dead in the eye" It's not Nothing. What's the problem?"

He sighs." Most of my friend's dads are coming in." he says silently.

Oh. Something I can't do for him. Ever since James has come into my life, I find myself missing my human existence. There are so many things I can't do with him. But I try to make up for it as best I can.

"Are you upset I can't go in?" I ask.

"I guess" he mumbles.

"Son, if I could go, I would. You know that." I tell him.

"Oh I know Dad. It's just hard sometimes. You know."

I can imagine it must be hard on him. Up until he met me, he lived a fairly normal human existence. Now he's surrounded by vampires. Definitely not the normal way a mostly human child grows up.

"Are you upset I'm a vampire?" I ask him.

"No. I mean I don't care about that Dad. It's just that there's a lot you can't do. You can never drop me off at school. Or pick me up. You can never do things with me in the daytime."

I think on this a minute. A few weeks ago, James had come home wanting to join the cub scouts since a few of his friends from school where in it. He enjoyed it, until one day he came home and told us he wanted to quit. All he would say was that it was now stupid.

"James, why did you quit the cub scouts?" I ask gently.

He glares at me."It was dumb and I did not want to do it anymore."

"There's more to it."

He slams his hand down on the table." There was a father son camping trip." He growls.

I'm confused." You did not want to do camping?" I ask.

"No, I wanted to go."

"Then why did you not go? Sam and Michael went." The shifter's son also belonged to this group and Sam was taking him camping. I knew he'd take James with them.

'Your suppose to bring your dad. I can't do that. So I quit." He seethes.

I look over at my son and see he's hurting. I move over to put my arm around him."James I'm never going to be like those mortal fathers. There are many things I can't do with you. And I'm sorry for that. I wish I could have taken you." Okay I'm lying a bit here, the prospect of sleeping on the ground for a weekend outside sounds very unappealing, but if I could have taken James, I would have and suffered through it.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes." I know dad. Sometimes it's just hard is all. I would not want another father. Never." He smiles at me.

I hug him." How about we skip this homework for now, and go play a video game?" I ask.

He smiles and nods so we head down to the game room to play until Sookie get's home from work.

Sookie get's home about two hours later as James is whipping my butt at the game we are playing.

She comes over to me and gives me a kiss" Hello my love, good day at work?" I greet her.

Plopping down on the couch she sighs." I'm just getting bored. I'm thinking of quitting and going back to school."

I throw down the game controller and move to the couch grabbing her and putting her on my lap." Hmmm" I whisper kissing her neck.

James just looks back at us and shakes his head. I guess over affectionate parent's gross him out. Too bad kid.

"Eric cut it out." She chastises me.

I chuckle. "Mrs. F apparently needed to leave early today. She left a note. How about we go out to dinner?" I ask.

James perks up at this." Can we go to Dave and buster's dad?" he asks. Dave and Buster's is this restaurant that as all kinds of games. I'd been dragged there quite often lately. I did not really mind.

"Ask your mother." I tell him. I don't care where we go, since I don't eat, but Sookie might feel like something other than the food they serve.

"Mom?" he asks.

"I guess so. Let me just go change into jeans." She says getting up to head upstairs.

After Sookie get's changed, we head out to the restaurant. James and I head off to play some games until the food comes, Sookie decided to just relax at the table. She looked a little tired. I guess I've been keeping her up too late. Oops.

As we are playing air hockey I decide to ask James for his help with something.

"Son, your mom is going out with Aunt Pam tomorrow night for a bit, I need your help with something, but you need to swear you can keep a secret. Can you do that?" I ask him.

He looks up at me intrigued." Yeah. What do we need to do?" he asks.

"Ill tell you tomorrow. But this is between us. Just the guys.' I smile at him.

James is beaming." Okay dad. I'll keep it a secret."

We finish up on our evening out. By the time we get home it's already time for james to go to bed, so we send him to his room and Sookie and I retire to ours. She looks exhausted. Poor baby. Since we got back together, I've admittedly been quite …err. Lustful and I've been keeping her up most of the night.

We settle in bed and I lean over and kiss her." Go to sleep Lover. You look exhausted." She nuzzles against my chest and is out like a light in minutes. I hold her for awhile until I know she's asleep, and then slip out of bed to do some work in my office. I get through the area business then work on some of my financials for awhile. I had initially thought about opening another club, but I decided against it. With my other investments and area business, if I was to open a club, it would take precious time away from me spending with my family, and I honestly don't need the money. I'd rather spend time with Sookie and James.

Right before sunrise I finish up, Check on James and go back to snuggle up with Sookie so I can die for the day. I won't see her tonight till later since her and Pam are going shopping and out to dinner. I've been happy their friendship is getting back on track. I knew Pam would stop being a bitch as soon as she saw Sookie would not hurt me again.

When I rise I take a quick shower and head downstairs. James and I head out almost immediately.

"So what are we doing dad?" he asks me.

"You'll see." I tell him.

We pull up to the mall and I lead him in. Luckily I'd already told Pam to take Sookie to a different mall so we would not be caught. We make our way to Tiffany. When we walk into the store James looks confused.

A sales woman comes over "Anything I can help you gentleman with tonight?" she asks smiling at me and James.

Okay now he'll be shocked. "Yes, I'd like to see engagement rings please." I tell her and look over at James. His eyes are bugging out of his head. I would not need to be doing this if I had not thrown her ring into the lake after the last time we broke up.

"What's an engagement ring dad?" he asks me.

I smile at him" It's a ring you give a woman when you ask them to be your wife."

He smiles at me." You're going ask mommy to get married?"

The woman motions for us to follow her to another counter." Yes. And I need your help picking out a ring mom would like."

"Cool. I can do that." He beams.

We spend the next hour looking at different rings. I of course go for the biggest and best first; James keeps shooting my choices down.

"Son, why would your mother not like any of these? Some are very nice."

'Yeah dad, but mommy would never wear anything so big. How about this." he says pointed to a simple but elegant 4 carat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting.

The sales woman goes to get the ring for us." This is very nice. Classic." She says.

I agree. "So is this the ring my boy?" I ask him.

He nods." Yep. Mommy will love it."

"Okay we will take this one." I tell the woman.

"Yes sir that will be $35,500." She tells me." We have in house financing available."

I nod but hand her over my black Amex card.

"Now son, this is a secret. I'm going to ask your mom to marry me on New Year's Eve. This is a secret just between us." I tell him.

As we head out of the store I take James to the food court to get him dinner. As he's eating dinner he asks me "Why New year's eve dad?"

I smile. New Year's Eve is special to Sookie and I. After all that was the night she stopped for me when I lost my memory.

'It's a special night for your mom and I." I tell him.

He looks at me. "Okay dad. I swear I won't tell her." He beams.

After he finishes eating I have a surprise for him. Sookie knew tonight was the night I was getting James a dog.

We walk around the mall a bit toward the pet store. Once we get to the store James runs over to look at the dogs in the window. He's wanted a dog for awhile, and while I detest the creatures, it will make my boy happy, so I will endure.

I walk over to join him." Sorry dad, just wanted to look." He says

I grab his hand and lead him in." Choose one." I tell him.

He looks at me wide eyed and immediately clasps onto my legs hugging me." I can get a dog! Thanks Dad!" he screams practically jumping up and down. I love to see my little boy smile.

When James wanted a dog, I thought he'd get a fine guard dog like a German Shepard, a rottweiler or even a Siberian husky. But no. One hour and three thousand dollars later after the cost of the dog and all the accessories one needs for a canine, I found myself walking out of the pet store with my son holding an ugly British bulldog puppy with one tooth hanging over its lip.

"So James, what's his name?" I ask him as we head toward the mall exit.

He smirks at me." Fang."

I just shake my head. As soon as we are near the exit of the mall by the movie theatre, I see someone I really don't want to see. Compton. I want to try and avoid him, but james spots him and runs over yelling' Uncle Bill. I gotta dog."

Compton bends down and pets the mutt and looks up at me."Eric" he greets with a nod.

"Compton"

Just then I notice a black haired woman and a little girl join Compton.

"Eric this is Laura and her daughter Cassie." He introduces me.

I nod to them. James pipes up" Hi, I'm James and this is fang." Motioning to the dog.

The woman and the little girl down to pet the dog and Compton look over to me "Fang?" he questions with a smile.

"Don't ask." I mumble.

The kids are playing with the dog when Laura joins us. She places her hand in Compton's. So this is the teacher.

"Laura, Eric is the man who helped us with that little problem." He tells her.

She blushes."Thank you. It was very uncomfortable." She blushes.

The vampire, Darius, had followed her from Compton's home one night and stalked her to her home. She does not look like a fangbanger at all, but a good kind woman.

"It was no problem Laura. I can't have any vampires in my area scaring mortal woman."

"Your area?" she asks.

"I am … I guess you could say the local law enforcement for this area's vampires." I tell her with a smile.

"Well thank you. I've never really been around vampires until I started seeing Bill." She says.

"Well Laura, Just as with mortals, there are good and bad vampires. The bad one's unfortunately give the rest of us a bad name."

'Where's Sookie tonight?" Compton asks.

"She and Pam went out shopping and to dinner."

"That was nice of you to watch her son." Laura says.

I almost growl at her, but then remember she's mortal and would never understand the circumstance around James's parentage.

Compton steps in though." Laura, James is Eric and Sookie's son. Eric adopted him at birth." He says. Wow for once I don't want to slug the bastard.

James and Cassie come over. "Dad, is it okay if Cassie comes over sometime to swim sometime?" he asks me.

She's a pretty little girl. I see another thing my boy has inherited from me. "Of course. Son. Perhaps Uncle Bill and Laura could come over and as well. We will talk to your mom about it."

"Eric may I have a word?" Compton asks.

I nod and tell James to stay with Laura for a moment.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"It would be great if we could come over sometime." He tells me.

"And why is that Compton?" I ask.

"I care deeply for Laura. Cassie as well. Laura has never been around vampires before me. I'd like her to see that vampires can lead normal lives. Just like anyone else."

So Compton's in love. Thank fucking god. He's finally quit pining away over Sookie. I decide to help the tool.

"Of course. Perhaps Sookie can spend some time with her as well. It is hard on children having a vampire parent though."

"I can only imagine. But James is the most well adjusted child I've ever seen. As much as I hate to say this Eric, you are a good father to him."

I've just entered an alternate universe. Did fucking Compton actually pay me a compliment?

"Did you expect I would not be?"

"Well you changed after Sookie left. I guess I have to finally admit that you two belong together. She keeps you humane."

I chuckle." I suppose she does Bill." He looks at me shocked when I call him that. Maybe it's time to end my rivalry with him. After all, I did get the girl.

We head back over and I see James talking on his cell phone.

"Okay mommy. I'll tell dad. "He says hanging up.

"Was that mom?" I ask him.

"Yep her and Aunt Pam and at the house. She tried to call you first." He tells me.

I realize I left my phone in the car.

"Well we better be off. Nice to meet you Laura and Cassie." I smile at them.

We head off I hear James say" I'll call you Cassie." I just smile. He's my son indeed.

Once we get back to the house, James grabs Fang and runs in the front door. Sookie and Pam had been sitting in the living room talking.

"Mommy, Auntie Pam ! I got a dog" he screamed running over to Sookie and Pam.

"That's great sweety. What did you name him?" she asked.

"Fang" he smirked. He placed the dog down and it immediately went over to Pam, sniffed her for a moment and peed on her Manolo's.

Pam growled and picked poor Fang up by his neck "I'm going to drain you, you little mongrel."

"Pamela. Put. The. dog. Down. NOW" I growl.

"But Master" she whined "It ruined my shoes"

"Put the fucking dog down Pamela. I will replace your shoes."

Pam finally released the dog and he trotted right over to James. "You wouldn't have drained him, would have Aunt Pam?" he asked.

She smiled at my son."Of course not sweetheart. I was only teasing" she assured him. Bullshit. If James was not there, I would have had to try and find a Fang replacement really quick.

Sookie just shook her head throughout it all.

Later that night after we were settled in bed I decided to tell her about Compton's new woman.

"So Lover, I met Bill's lady friend tonight."

"You did?" she asked intrigued." Does she seem nice?"

"She was very nice. Not a fangbanger at all. Bill seems to care for her as well. She has a little girl about James's age."

"Bill?" she asked with an eyebrow up.

"Perhaps his emo ass is growing on me." I growl. "After all you did choose the better man." I smirk at her waggling my eyebrows.

She just giggles. "Lover perhaps you might call Bill's woman and invite them over one night?" I ask

Now Sookie really looks intrigued."Why would I do that honey?"

I sigh."Perhaps, I told Bill you would. He asked me if we could. You know, show her how blended families can be normal and all."

She just smiles at me. "Of course. I'll call Bill and get her number. Now, how about you show me why I picked you stud?" she winks lifting her nightgown over her head.

Shaking my head I just growl "Now you've asked for to be pillaged !" I yell tackling her.

Let's just say I pillaged her village. Several times that night.


End file.
